The Other Me
by Iwamoto Yuri
Summary: During the passing on of a soul, Conan the reaper gets dragged to another world along with Toichi and Masago. With the unexpected aid of a Phantom will he be able to figure out how to return home?  Black Phantom - Dead Like Shinichi cross over!
1. Chapter 1: Another World

**Juria: Welcome welcome everybody!**

**BlackPhantom: Or rather, Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Juria: *roles eyes* Black Phantom and I started a little project *winks***

**BlackPhantom: Which I give complete credit to Juria-chan for coming up with the idea first,**

**Juria: You agreed though (so you get credit too). We both hope you'll like it!**

**BlackPhantom: So please enjoy the show *bows***

**Conan: Now really?**

**BlackPhantom: What, people love Showmanship**

**2 KID's + BlackPhantom: Let the show begin! *Rain of confetti***

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Footsteps echoed through the night, as a boy and two men ran through an ally in to the open fields of Beika Park. They were following a heavily panting, nearly invisible man that seemed to be terribly wounded. Running for his life, the man tripped over and fell down on his knees.

"Ugh." The soul clutched its chest and looked up at the teenage boy that stopped next to him, the blood that once seeped down the wound on his left temple still covering his unusual pale face. "What happened, where am I?" the soul said with a hollow voice, half choking on his own words. He buried his face in his palm while a series of coughs escaped from his throat and shook his head in fright and confusion, his eyes closed shut.

"I'm sorry Taijiro-Kun." Shinichi bend forward to catch the soul's eyes and smiled sadly. "You're dead now." Taijiro opened his eyes and widened them as he saw him and pointed his finger at him, trying to move away from him.

"Y-you, you are Kudou Shinichi." He said, his voice squeaking. "You… You are supposed to be dead!" His shock was followed by another series of coughs and his finger traced the slit on his neck. His body was shaking with fear as he lifted his hand covered in blood. "I'm dead." It was just a whisper, but Shinichi could clearly hear it.

Masago coughed once to get the attention on him and Toichi. "Yes you are, Taijiro, and so are we." He gave Taijiro a look that made him cringe, his eyes wide with fear and his body trembling.

"Oh, calm down a bit." Toichi gave him a joyful smile. "You can stay frightened all the time, but the last soul that ran away from us turned in to mist." He made a poof motion with his hands and laughed loudly when he saw the fear on Taijiro's face increase. "Just kidding, really, nothing will happen to you."

Shinichi placed his hand on Taijiro's shoulder and gave Masago and Toichi an angry glare. "Don't listen to those two, they are idiots." He smiled kindly at the shaking man. "Now, let's make you cross over, huh?"

He stood up and stretched out his hand to the man so he could stand up. Taijiro only stared at his hand in fright, like it could rip him in to pieces with one motion. Shinichi sighed and shook his head, placing his hand in his pocket. "Then I guess you don't want to be reunited with your wife and daughter." He turned around when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"They-They are there? At the other side?" Shinichi looked over his shoulder into Taijiro's eyes, which were filled with a kind of hope and also with an immense sadness. Shinichi smiled and nodded, again holding out his hand to pull the man up to his feet.

"Yes they are, and they are waiting for you." He said and as he said it, a bright light appeared. Taijiro's eyes grew wide when he saw it, and they started to fill with tears as he pulled himself up, his body trembling as he slowly walked over to it, stretching out his hand.

"Maya." She whispered, as smile creeping up his pale and wounded face. "Maya, Sayuri, I'm coming!" His voice became thin and his hand started to disappear as he slowly dissolved in the light. When he was gone, Shinichi sighed and turned around walking back to where Toichi and Masago were standing.

Masago smiled and patted Shinichi's shoulder. "You did well, as usual." Shinichi crossed his arms looking at him impatiently. Masago chuckled and lifted his eyebrow up at this. "You think you shouldn't have scared him like that, do you?" He grinned and put his hands in his pockets.

"Of course not!" Shinichi said angrily. "Making his dead worse than it is isn't what we're here for! I thought YOU would know that, but apparently you're starting to forget things!" He stared at Masago and growled softly when he saw he was grinning.

Toichi smiled in return. "Well well." He said, patting Shinichi's head who glanced at him like he could kill him. "We can't expect something else from Hatano-San, it's who he is!" Masago lifted an eyebrow and shrugged, looking at the light that still hadn't disappeared. The other two followed his glance.

"It makes you wonder why it's still here, huh?" Toichi walking over to Masago and looking over his shoulder. "Worried eve-" He was interrupted by a high pitched noise, making the three Grim Reapers covered their ears.

"What the hell!" Masago stared at the light that started to pulsate, making the leaves of the trees and the grass move in what seemed an invisible wind. Suddenly Shinichi yelled in surprise as he felt like someone was pulling him to it, giving a terrified look at Masago and Toichi, who were struggling with the unknown force themselves, their faces covered with shock, though Toichi tried to hide it with his poker face. They gave each other a worried look and Masago growled as the force of the pull became stronger and stronger, his face covered with pain. Toichi lost his footing and fell. He dug his fingers in to the ground, trying to get a hold, but it had no effect. With a scream he disappeared in to the light, leaving scratch marks behind in the earth.

"Toichi, no!" Shinichi said, stretching his hand out in the hope he could catch his friend and immediately doubled over from the pain the high pitched noise caused. He stared at Masago in shock, hoping at least they wouldn't be sucked in. Masago's yell filled the air as the man was lifted up and disappeared too. "Masago!" Shinichi screamed and cursed as he fall forward, following Toichi and Masago in to the warmth and emptiness of the pulsating light.

Then there was nothing, only the warmth of the light that blinded his eyes. It took a while before he started to notice something. The noise, it had stopped, that is all his mind could register except for the feeling the floor against his cheek and the sound voices coming near. Voices! Maybe someone that could help him! Shinichi groaned softly, trying to move, to scream for help, but his body wouldn't let him. He closed his eyes, cursing himself as he felt his consciousness slipping away, his mind turning blank.

* * *

><p>KID and Phantom laughed loudly as they ran down the corridor, the thunder of the entire taskforces feet not far behind. They stopped and split down two different corridors forcing the taskforce to choose between them,<br>"Inspector!" Hakuba shouted to Nakamori "You and the even numbered taskforce members follow KID. The odd numbered and I will go after Phantom!"  
>Nakamori nodded, not wanting to waste any time lecturing Hakuba for ordering him around.<br>Seeing the nod of confirmation, Hakuba turned quickly followed by half of the taskforce and whet after the flash of black cape that had just slipped around the corner.

Hakuba knew that the one under the Phantom was Shinichi Kudou, and of the death of Toichi Kuroba, but by keeping the taskforce close to them they would be protected from this, 'organization' who were trying to kill them. And maybe a small part of Hakuba was annoyed that even when he _did_ try to, he still couldn't catch the cousins.

The taskforce ran around another corner, still chasing Phantom and they almost collided with the wall. When turning the corner they almost crashed into the other half who also came skidding round,  
>"Idiots!" Nakamori bellowed "You're meant to be catching Phantom! What are you doing here?"<br>"It seems that the corridors connect into a circle," Hakuba explained, looking around.

Eventually he noticed them, but far too late. Up on a support beam across the roof, KID and Phantom where grinning down at them while dropping some small capsules. Hakuba didn't even have time to pull something out to cover his mouth before they hit the ground and exploded, spreading their gas all over the men below. The last thing Hakuba saw before his eyes closed into a deep sleep was Phantom…Shinichi grinning down on him with that grin.

Once the last ones fell to the ground, Phantom and KID jumped down into the middle of them and went through some of their pockets, pulling out IDs and writing down details for future heists. KID nodded to Phantom and the two of them silently moved to the window.

Phantom reached out and grabbed the safety rail then lowered himself to the ground, when his feet hit the ground he was wearing his Shinichi Kudou outfit. He glanced up as Kaito stopped next to him,  
>"You still got it?"<br>Kaito nodded and patted his arm where one of his countless pockets where, "It's safe, we can look at it when we get to yours. It's only down here to the entrance right?"

Shinichi nodded and turned to leave, then stopped and turned around as something behind them, like a soft groan followed by movement. Kaito spun around as well, both looking for the person. If it was a hidden guard, or anyone at all it was big trouble, they would have seen them changing from KID and Phantom into Kaito and Shinichi.

Shinichi held up his hand and pointed with two fingers, signaling to Kaito to move around the garbage cans. Kaito nodded and silently moved on top of it and carefully looked over,  
>"Shinichi, come here." Kaito said urgently.<p>

Shinichi quickly walked over, worried about what had Kaito worried, and looked around. Slumped against a wall where three people, all seeming to be unconscious. Two men and a boy, likely the same age as him and Kaito.  
>Shinichi knelt down and held his hand in front of the youngest ones nose, "His breathings steady, but I don't think they're going to get up right away," Shinichi muttered, "We should take them back to the Phantoms base to make sure they're ok."<p>

Kaito frowned "I can understand about being worried, but is it safe to take them back to the base?"  
>Shinichi shrugged as he stood up, gently picking up the boy in his arms "If they do try anything then just let loose the sleeping gas and we can dump them outside again."<br>Kaito nodded and looked down at the men, they wouldn't be able to take all three down at the same time, "Then you take him down first. I'll wait with these two and you can come back and we'll take these down."

Shinichi nodded then walked away, holding the boy carefully in his arms while casting his eye over his body for any visible damage,  
><em>'He doesn't look like he's been hit,'<em> He thought, _'I wonder how he managed to get in this state, and whoever did it managed to get the other two men as well…'_

Shinichi continued to ponder this as he reached a dumpster and gently used his foot to move a bolt along its ledge up. There was a click and a door slid down leading to a staircase. Shinichi moved along it quickly into the now very familiar Black Phantom base. He looked around then gently set the person down on an old couch that had taken up residence there recently. He took out his Black Phantom outfit and placed the suit hat and monocle in the cupboard folded his cape up placing it under the boys head for a cushion _'Well, the cape doesn't give anything away so I don't think he'll figure out I'm Phantom…'_

Once sure he was going to be ok Shinichi quickly turned and ran out of the doorway, taking the steps two at a time and bolting out of the dumpster almost running into the door as he didn't give it time to fully open. Once out he moved down the alley and got back to Kaito as soon as he could, worried about leaving the boy alone for too long.

Kaito glanced up and seeing Shinichi he picked one of the men up, frowning in determination slightly as he felt the grown mans weight,  
>"Better get back quick," He groaned out to Shinichi who was picking up the second one.<br>Shinichi nodded quickly and they moved back down the alley again, going as quick as they could without risking waking or dropping their burdens.

Not much longer and they were sitting the men down on some chairs, carefully looking them over for injuries,  
>"These two are ok," Kaito said to Shinichi, "How was he?"<p>

Shinichi looked over to the boy who was still on the couch, "He was fine when I glanced him over," He muttered, walking to him and leaning over to get a closer look at his head if there was any bleeding.

As he leaned to him, his forehead suddenly wrinkled and his eyes tightened. Shinichi stared as his eyes slowly opened, eyes with a color Shinichi recognized from them looking back at him every time he looked into a mirror. His eyes slowly case around the room, still confused and lost from only just waking, then they settled on Shinichi's worried face looking down on him.

Shinichi gently put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey there, you alright?"  
>The boy stared at him, as if he as in shock. Then he reached out and grabbed Shinichi by his cheek pulling on the skin, "…N-No way," He whispered weakly to himself.<br>Shinichi pulled back, rubbing his cheek, more from confusion than hurt "Oi oi, what was that for?

Kaito snickered "Reminds me of a certain inspector," he said too quiet for the boy to hear.  
>"You don't mean Nakamori by chance?" Kaito spun around to the two men, the one who had spoken was sitting up and rubbing his head while the other was groaning as he woke,<br>"Err yeah! You see him do it all the time at heists at the entrance."

The boy looked over at them "KID?"  
>"He's still active," The man looked to them while the other still remained silent, looking over the two boys with an odd piercing look.<br>Kaito nodded "Yeah, we found you guys all unconscious not far from the KID and Phantom heist. We thought you guys were watching them."

The boy seemed not impressed by the idea "Why would I? It's all smoke and mirrors used to fool people into seeing lies,"  
>The man looked at him "Magic is an art,"<br>Shinichi nodded, instinctively jumping to his and his cousins craft, "He's right, magic can help people forget that impossibilities of the world and lose themselves in it."

The man looked over to Shinichi, smiling slightly "I agree my friend," He made a movement with his hand and a thorn less rose appeared in it, "Though magic is what you say, Conan-Kun, magic can also enlighten the hearts of people." He leaned over to Shinichi and held out the rose to him, "No, we were not here for the heist, as we have no idea how we got here. And who is this Phantom, if I may ask?"  
>Shinichi stared at the offered rose then took it, "Kaitou KID and Black Phantom, the moonlight thieves."<br>"Everyone knows them, aren't you from around here?" Kaito asked, tilting his head.  
>The until then silent man turned his piercing eyes to Kaito, "That is none of your business," He said, making Kaito shift uncomfortably under his gaze.<p>

The other man smirked, "But I must say It's nice to meet the Kudou Shinichi and of course, Kuroba Kaito," He then pulled several brightly colored balls out of nowhere and began to juggle them, "Or should I say, Black Phantom and Kaitou KID?"

Instinctively, the two cousins pulled their poker faces tightly on, Shinichi looking on blankly while Kaito grinned,  
>"KID? Phantom? As much as I'd love to take credit for his great works of magic we are mere amateurs in comparison."<br>Shinichi nodded " Of course, course, something as full scale as them are like a goal for small magicians like us."

Kaito then turned to the standing man, "Anyway, shouldn't you introduce yourselves? We are at a disadvantage with you knowing us. Though I can understand how you know detective Shinichi over there I am quite interested to know how you know me."  
>The boy was still muttering something under his breath as the man turned to him again. Then, starting small before spreading widely over his face, a grin that Kaito and Shinichi recognized as their own that they wore each time they went out as KID or Phantom, "Oh, but you already know me." He said the grin now all over his face.<p>

Kaito gasped, the face reminding him of someone long gone. He frowned at the man, his playfulness now gone, "What are your names!"  
>The quiet man stood up, still looking around with that look of his, "I am Hatano Masago, 36." He smiled then looked to the other two, "As to those two, you could tell them or keep it a secret, only we understand, after all."<br>Shinichi frowned then turned to the boy on the couch who had sighed, "I'll start with saying I'm Edogawa Conan, 17," He sighed again, heavily "And I'm a detective"

The other laughed slightly, "I'm Edogawa Kousuke, magician extraordinaire."  
>Conan looked at him and raised an eyebrow "I thought at least you would tell,"<br>Kousuke only shrugged and continued his juggling.

Shinichi sighed "Well, even if you already know our names,"

Kaito glanced at Kousuke again, still frowning slightly, but joined Shinichi in a bow, "Kaito Kuroba. Magician."  
>"Shinichi Kudou. Magician," Shinichi straightened himself up and smirked playfully, "And detective."<p>

Conan looked down, unamused by the cousins' behavior, "Now what? We are lost with no place to go." He muttered, his eyes filled with hurt. He closed them and sighed, "Where are Ruri, Mine and Arden when you need them?"  
>Shinichi looked over at him, worried by how much this was upsetting him "How far do you live, we might be able to take you?"<p>

Kousuke barked a laugh "Ah, there you say something!" He said, making the juggling balls explode into a rain of glitter.  
>Masago looked at Shinichi "We are not from this world,"<p>

Kaito blinked in confusion, sure he had hear him wrong "C-Come again?"  
>Conan nodded "You heard him right,"<p>

Shinichi frowned then raised an eyebrow as Kaito turned and opened his mouth about to say something, "Don't say Akako," He warned.  
>Kaito pouted, "But she's proof that it's real!"<br>Shinichi rolled his eyes "Just because her magic was real does not make everything real by default…"

Masago grinned evilly, "Brought in to another dimension, caught between life and death,"  
>"Searching for lost souls," Kousuke added,<br>"And helping them to peace." Conan finished, then staring at the other two, "Are we done yet? We still have to find out how to get back."

Kaito looked to Shinichi "Shin-Chan?" He asked, looking for his approval.  
>Shinichi sighed, he needed to have this all figured out before he made a decision, "Ok, first Kousuke-san, what made you think me and Kaito are the moonlight thieves?" He asked, casting his eyes around to make sure that all items were hidden away, biting his tongue when he noticed the folded Phantom cape that Conan had been resting on.<br>Kousuke smirked, a smirk which seemed to scratch at buried memories at the back of Shinichi's mind "Simple, Grim Reapers tend to know a lot."  
>Shinichi wasn't to be distracted, "Any form of proof?"<p>

Kousuke raised an eyebrow then glanced around, "Conan, hand me that pillow."  
>"What?" Conan glanced down at the folded cape he had been resting his head on before he had woke. He picked it up and held it out to Kousuke who took it and unfolded it so it hit the floor.<br>"Care to explain this then," He asked raising his eyebrows, "But that's only the first point. As for the second, I was the first KID in my world." He then held up his hands which after a small poof held the white Kaitou KID hat and monocle which he then placed on Kaito smiling softly, "And just like in my world, my son took over the role here."

Kaito stared, his poker face nowhere I sight. He then lowered his head and pulled on the brim of his hat so his eyes where hidden, "T...Then…are you…"  
>"T-Toichi-Occhan," Shinichi breathed, now able to see his uncle under the man before him.<p>

Toichi smiled sadly at Kaito "Ah, you're going to cry now?" He asked then laughed, but the laugh was clearly forced and fake. "Yes I am, though I am surprised you didn't recognize me sooner, where I come from everybody asks me if I'm related to myself." He then cast his eyes over to Conan, "Same goes for Shin-Chan here. He looks so much like you," He looked to Shinichi " That Megure's first thought was he'd come back to life when he saw him."  
>Masago stared at the other two, "I'm so old I have great-grandchildren…" He then laughed "Guess I'm the only one here that has nobody left."<p>

Shinichi took his eyes off his uncle and looked at Conan in surprise "Y-You're me?"  
>Conan looked up at him, nodding "Get why I pinched you now?"<p>

Kaito was still silent and Toichi looked at him sadly, he then reached out and hugged his son who stiffened "I always wondered how it would be to have another minute to talk to you. And not having to worry you'd know who I really am." He pulled back, still keeping his hands on Kaito and looked into his eyes under the hat, "And even though I know I have to leave you eventually, I still told you."  
>Kaito looked up at him and the last of his poker face fell away, "D-Dad!" He lunged forwards and held him tightly, not wanting to ever let go to the man he thought he had lost long ago.<p>

Conan looked away from the father and son, wanting to give them somewhat more privacy "So, now what?"  
>Masago looked to him "We look for a place to stay."<p>

"You can stay here for a while if you want." Shinichi offered "Mum and Dad don't come here so it's just me..."  
>Masago nodded, "We would appreciate that." He glanced over to the still hugging father and son, Kaito's shoulders where moving in a way that betrayed his tears, "And maybe we should let those two stay together, I think they have a lot to talk about."<p>

Shinichi nodded and pointed to a corridor which lead to his upstairs landing and the three of them moved to it.  
>Conan glanced up to Masago and smirked, "You know, Masago, you really have your moments."<br>Masago looked at him "Don't tell anyone."  
>Conan shrugged "You know me," he then pulled on Shinichi's shoulder "Is there any chance we can celebrate his birthday tomorrow?" He asked,<br>Shinichi blinked a few times, then grinned the infamous grin "Just leave it to me and Kaito~."

* * *

><p><strong>BlackPhantom: Juria-chan did the wonderful opening, I did the midway heist, then we both role-played the scene after Conan woke which I typed out.<strong>

**Juria: Yay, role-playing (I never had so much fun writing stuff!)**

**BlackPhantom: Same here, I really liked writing this so I hoped you liked reading it!**

**Juria: And we'll try to update soon. Of course we won't forget about our other stories, I'll write out the ending of the Last March soon and I'll update Dead like Shinichi too.**

**Shinichi: Soo much torture D8**

**BlackPhantom: And I'm pulling RavenDove into the ending soon so I will be back to work on Black Phantom. And hopefully this too, neh Juria-chan?**

**Juria: Yes yes!**

**BlackPhantom: So dear readers, do we know what an authors main food source is? Juria-chan, any idea?**

**Juria: Sushi?**

**BlackPhantom: A nice snack to keep going while writing but no. It's REVIEWS! 83**


	2. Chapter 2: The Next Morning

**Fragile Dreams XD - Black Phantom: Criminals of the word beware! 83  
><strong>**Juria: Conan and Shinichi will cuff you before you think of committing the crime!**

****DC 4 Ever - ******Juria: Toichi and Kaito love it too! ~  
><strong>**Black Phantom: It was my favourite part of that chap~**

**Meghan44 - Black Phantom: pronounced Touich written toichi...I think? Anyway, order obeyed, *salutes*  
><strong>**Juria: Nope, pretty sure it's Toichi! I even looked it up for you!**

**.**

**Juria: Arigatou for your reviews! We really loved reading them!**

**Black Phantom: We tried our best with this new chapter too!**

**Juria: It even came before updating DLS and the last Match like I promised... At least here I can't get a writers block!**

**Black Phantom: Dont SAY that evil word *shudders***

**Juria: Gomen, Gomen!**

**Masago: Translation: Sorry, Sorry!**

**Black Phantom: A-Anyway, hope you all like the next chapter!**

**Juria: yup, we tried our best again!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The stairs creaked slightly under the weight of Conan sleepily walking down them, heading to the kitchen where he could hear someone cooking food. He walked up to the kitchen doorway and pushed it open, seeing Kaito and Shinichi in there.  
>"Morning," Conan said, walking in and covering a yawn which his hand.<p>

Kaito looked up from the stove where he had been watching a pair of pans, one containing sausages and the other some eggs "Ah, good morning!" He said, with far more energy than should be allowed at this time in the morning."  
>"Morning," Shinichi muttered, not taking his eyes off the coffee machine in front of him which seemed to be nearly done.<br>Kaito sighed at Shinichi then turned back to the pans, "Did you sleep well?"

Conan looked to the coffee machine, "I guess," He muttered before yawning again and walking next to Shinichi in front of the machine "Need coffee to give a decent reply..."  
>Kaito rolled his eyes, "I guess some things just don't change…"<p>

The machine beeped and Shinichi pulled out the pot, smiling slightly at the strong smell coming from it. He pulled over a cup and proceeded to pour out a cup of coffee for himself, and seeing that there was still enough for another cup he poured out a second cup which he offered to Conan "Want a cup?"  
>Conan nodded and took the cup gratefully, "Yeah, thanks," He walked over to the table, taking a big gulp of the hot coffee while he sat down.<p>

Kaito then reached over and got out a small pile of plates, turning a dial on the front of the stove making its heat pads turn from a bright red down until they were black.  
>Conan raised an eyebrow, "One question," He said,<br>"Only one?" Kaito asked, grinning cheekily  
>Conan looked at him with a deadpan, "When my brain functions you'll get more." He said, then he pointed at the stove "What's with the fireless stove?"<p>

Shinichi looked at his stove, then to Conan, then he looked down as if he was ashamed "I…I'm…" He muttered in a quiet voice "I'm….I'mscaredoffire" He rushed his words out, resulting in an odd slur that Conan wasn't quite sure how he was able to understand it,  
>Kaito raised his eye brows, "I'm not sure he understood you~" He said teasingly, earning the king of all death glares from Shinichi.<p>

Conan raised his eyebrows, "Go figure, guess there's going to be a lot more that's different here," He said taking another gulp of his coffee.

"Not my fault…" Shinichi muttered, still embarrassed, "Fires a killer,"  
>Conan smiled, "I know," He said, none teasingly "Though I could walk through it and still be alive... Well, not exactly alive... It's hard to explain." He trailed off then finished off his cup,<p>

Kaito poked the food slightly with his cooking spoon then took a plate off the pile, "Yes about that...if it's not too an awkward question, how did you...meet such an untimely death? If it's not too private to ask..." He said, not wanting to upset or offend him.  
>Conan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Ahh, I was poisoned to death with some kind of experimental drug," He explains, Kaito and Shinichi listening closely, "I had seen an illegal trade between a man in black, Vodka, and another man that sold illegal weapons. The man's associate, Gin, saw me and knocked me out from behind. Then he poisoned me, and to make sure they placed a bomb afterwards."<p>

Kaito blinked a few times, then turned to the pan which he tilted and nudges the sausages inside it onto a plate with his spoon.  
>Shinichi however was frowning in thought, "Gin? Sounds like the guys after us, they seem to like alcohol," He then reached over to the plates, which Kaito had just put the eggs on, and picked two of the plates up.<br>"Ah yes!" Kaito said, "There's Snakebite, and that person Brandy who was killed by his own when he nearly spoke to us at that heist..."  
>Shinichi stiffened at the mention of Brandy, and put a plate down in front of Conan, his eyes shadowed by his hair.<p>

Conan picked up a fork, "That means the Black Organisation is operative here too. I don't know Snakebite, though I heard of someone called snake before, but I know Brandy, he died in my world too when he found out Vermouth, orArden, as we call her, was helping me to bring them down." He frowned thoughtfully, "What did Brandy do here?"

"H-He tried to kill me, got a good stab to my shoulder." Shinichi muttered, pulling down the left side of his shirt to show the badly healed scar, the flesh still an off purple colour around the edge and the main of it a sensitive looking pink, it had clearly got infected during the time it had to heal, "I caught him up in a net though and I tried to get him to say who he's working for, but someone was watching with a sniper and shot him when he was about to talk. Probably snakebite,"

Conan pulled a small face at the scar, "That's nasty, "He muttered as Shinichi let go of the shirt so it was covered again, "And a sniper you say? It could have been Chianti or Korn… or even Gin, that guy is very good with a gun." He muttered, his eyes darkening, then he frowned again, "But I wonder. I was with Ran in tropical land when I got killed… Shinichi, did you ever solve a case where a man's head got chopped off in a rollercoaster?"

Shinichi looked at Conan, his eye twitching slightly, "Luckily no," He then thought for a moment, "Ah! There was one time Ran wanted to go to some park as her 'reward for karate championship', but I had a magic show on the same day so I told her I couldn't and invited her to come down and watch, she made me take her the next week though…"  
>Conan smiled, "You were lucky then, that must have been the day it happened to me."<p>

Shinichi stared then poked his egg with his fork while Kaito let out a low whistle. "Wow, close call…"

They fell into a small silence as they ate their eggs, Conan eventually looking up at Kaito and Shinichi, "Say, have you two always been close?" He asked curiously

Kaito grinned and leaned over to Shinichi, wrapping an arm around his neck "My dad and Shin-Chan's dad are brothers, they visited each other all the time so we basically grew up with each other~" He said happily.  
>Shinichi rolled his eyes but didn't make a move to remove Kaito's arm, "When my dad wanted to become an author he used the pen name 'Yuusaku Kudou' instead of his real name 'Yuusaku Kuroba' because the Kuroba's are famous magicians and he wanted his books to be seen as someone different to the family." He looked down, "When Kai's dad was...killed...he took the name 'Kudou' full time and went into temporary hiding, to keep us safe from <em>them<em>..."

Conan frowned while cutting into a sausage, "Brothers huh? Weird... Not to sound rude, but where I come from the only times I heard of you, Kaito, is when Toichi told me how much I look like you. I also heard from him once that my father was his half-brother, not his brother..."  
>Kaito unwrapped his arm from Shinichi's neck and sat back down, "Ahh, a life without me," He muttered, shuddering slightly,<br>"I must admit, it would be quite dull" Shinichi agreed

Conan smirked, "Hey, I survived. Besides, I had a hyperactive Sonoko around me, Ran kicking me with her Karate. And dad always taking me to crime scenes, teaching me how to shoot, fly helicopters and small planes, drive cars, what not? I also had a lot of cases thanks to Megure... And fans, I was stalked by them! And afterwards I had my duties as a Grim Reaper, not exactly a dull thing." Conan pushed away his now empty plate,  
>Shinichi raised his eyebrows "...So basically, minus Kai and the whole dying thing, we had the same life."<p>

Kaito sniggered, "Oh you should hear Sonoko, she rants about how she wants Phantom to…" Kaito smirked again and then said in a perfect copy of Sonoko's voice, " 'fly down and sweep me off my feet away from this dull life'" Kaito stopped and grinned at Shinichi.  
>Shinichi glared, then smirked at his cousin "Or.." Then he said, also in a perfect imitation of Sonoko, "For KID-Sama to swoop down and steal my heart in a passionate kiss'"<p>

Conan laughed as Kaito glared lightly at Shinichi "That sounds like Sonoko. You seriously don't want to stand next to her during a heist." He said, then he pointed at his ear, "I'm still deaf on this side from last time."  
>"Try standing next to Nakamori while in disguise, I couldn't hear for a week," Shinichi moaned,<br>"Or when he lights his pipe with a match~" Kaito said grinning evilly.

"Been through both," Conan said, raising an eyebrow when Shinichi threw the morning newspaper at Kaito who swiftly ducked under the table. "They kind of accepted me on the team for when a heist comes up... since I seem to be the only one actually nearly catching KID sometimes." He smiled apologetically "But if things are the same there as here, maybe I should ask the other Kaito to work together..."

Kaito popped his head up again "I would help!~" He then ducked again as a bunch of juggling balls were thrown by a still angry Shinichi. He then came up again, "So I guess the other me would!" He finished before ducking again as a rubber chicken was thrown.  
>Conan raised his eyebrows as Shinichi continued to throw things at where Kaito was hiding, then he glanced at his watch, "Don't you two have school or something? It's getting quite late already."<p>

Shinichi stopped in mid throw, holding a plushie rabbit, and glanced at a clock hanging off the kitchen wall, "…Damn it! I'm going to be late!" He threw the plushie down then ran out of the room as fast as he could, speeding up the stairs.  
>Kaito looked up from behind the table and smirked, shouting after Shinichi, "Ha-ha, serves you right!" He then stood up and dusted himself off, then he looked at Conan, "My schools on an inset day, teachers only."<br>Conan nodded, "Ah, so that leaves just the two of us then...

Kaito walked around, picking up the juggling balls and making them 'poof' away before picking up another object that Shinichi had thrown at him "I hope we didn't wake those two up just then…" he muttered

As Kaito put away the last object Toichi walked into the kitchen grinning, "Nah, I was already awake and Masago is a tight sleeper, so he won't wake up for a while." He said, yawning then sitting down.  
>"Dad!" Kaito stared for a moment, still not used to the thought, then he moved over to the stove and picked up a plate "Ahh, here's some breakfast!" He said, sitting down and putting the plate in front of Toichi.<p>

Toichi smiled at Kaito "Ah thanks," He said before taking a bite of it "I was thinking... Do you want to do something today, I heard you don't have school."  
>"And what about me?" Conan added.<p>

Kaito leaned back and swung on his chair "Well, Well, we could look around Beika... Or, sort out you guys' identities, I'm getting quite good at hacking... Or you can help me get mine and Shin-Chan's show ready for tonight, a completely legal one of course."  
>Conan sighed "I think I'll take a walk around Beika, see if there are differences with the Beika I know, maybe even take a glance at Teitan High," He stood up,<br>"I guess we'll see you later then. For now Kaito and I will take care of our identities first." Toichi said, then he turned to Kaito "And then I can help you with the show for tonight. I'd love to see how you work." He said smiling.

Kaito grinned at his dad, then his chair fell back as a scrunched up dishcloth was thrown in his face. Toichi and Conan turned to Shinichi as Kaito's chair his the floor with a clatter and Shinichi was deadpanning, "Kai, stop swinging on my chairs, you'll mark the floor," He said before running out, "I'm late now, see you later Toichi-Occhan. And you too Conan" He shouted back before closing the door behind him.

"For once I don't mind missing on school. Imagine them seeing me there... I'd be questioned to death!" Conan said shivering "I don't want to go through that again"  
>Toichi sighed as he put his fork down on his empty plate "You have to, strange people around always raise questions."<p>

Kaito pulled himself back standing up after untangling the dishcloth from around his head "Well, we could just say you're our cousin, people won't bother you so much. And if they do, you can just get Shin-Chan to turn their hair blue!" Kaito said grinning.  
>Conan frowned "No thanks, I'd rather be answering questions." He then turned around and walked to the door "Well, I'm off then!"<br>"Will you be ok on your own?" Kaito asked after him, not mockingly

Toichi smiled and turned to Kaito as the front door shut "He'll be fine. Now, in the meantime, shall we hack some computers?"  
>Kaito grinned at him "It's in the library, come one I'll show you!" He said bouncing out of his seat.<br>Toichi raised his eyebrow after him "This house has a library?"

Toichi followed Kaito along the hallway and Kaito pushed open the doors to the library. Toichi couldn't help but let out an impressed whistle as he looked around "Impressive,"  
>Kaito looked back and grinned, everyone seemed to act like that first time. He pointed to the far wall, "All those are the books Yuusaku-Occhan has wrote, the rest are all detective books, but there are some Lupin books around..." He looked at a painting hanging in between some shelves "And of course there's the Phantoms lair entrance, it works the same as the one to the KID lair."<p>

"Interesting." Toichi said looking around "I remember that Yuusaku used to chase me at KID heists. It always made the heist a bit more exciting, though I already had Snake on my back because I didn't want to give him Pandora."  
>"I've had Shin-Chan chase me once, before we both found out about each other's secrets... Much prefer him being on my side"<br>Toichi laughed "Yeah, but your Shin-Chan actually knows how to change the colour of someone's hair. Mine doesn't even want to consider learning it."  
>Kaito chuckled "Oh he'll do it, but he doesn't let people know he did it,"<p>

"Some things won't change" Toichi said smirking, "Now, show me your computer and I'll see if I can still hack like I used to." He said smiling the infamous KID grin.  
>Kaito reached over to the deck and picked up a laptop, carrying it over to the chairs, "Be my guest~" He said smiling as he passed it to him.<p>

There was the sound of clicking keys for a short while as Toichi opened up the needed sites, "Right, let's see," He muttered before starting to hack into the system, he then stopped and smirked confidently "Is it just me or has the security gotten worse?"  
>Kaito shrugged grinning "Maybe their better where you came from?"<br>"Could be," He muttered opening up some information boxes, "First Shin-Chan, I'll try to give him as much history as possible," He then grinned "And use the fact we could be father and son... Okay, that's that! Now Masago." He muttered under his breath as he filled out the rest of the boxes.

"And, done!" He turned around grinning and gave the closed laptop to Kaito "I think that's all, now, show me some of your tricks!"  
>Kaito grinned back at his dad, "Only if you show me some in return!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Black Phantom: Poor Kai, Shin-Chan's using him as a target *shakes head*<strong>

**Juria: And Conan isn't annoyed by it... A miracle happened (lately everything seems to annoy him!)**

**Black Phantom: So we have a grumpy Co-Chan and a 'playful' Shin-Chan (well, more playful than in the show)... how long will the house stay standing 0_o**

**Conan: Especially with Toichi on the loose and Masago who will just watch as it happens? (Nightmare D8)**

**Juria: We'll see next time!**

**Black Phantom: Review please! It motivates us and keeps us happy~**

**Juria: Like Cyber cookies keep you guys happy =3**


	3. Chapter 3: The Show

**Fragile Dreams XD: - Juria: *hands over the cybercookie* Here yah go! Update soon enough? It was hard cause I was banned from my laptop (and still am, hihi)  
>- Black Phantom: So we hope you like this update~ Thanks for waiting!<strong>

**DC 4 Ever: - Black Phantom: I think at first Toichi would just watch, he'd be curious to see how his son is as KID, but maybe later Shin-can might let him stand in temporary as Phantom  
><strong>**- Juria: Hakuba would be surprised to see Shin-Chan watching the heist instead!**

**Meghan44: - Juria: Yes sir~ Actually, I made sketches of Co-Chan, Masago-San and Toichi-Kun. Wanted to colour them, but well, got a laptop ban, sooo  
>- Black Phantom: We'll probably put in a link to the pics when she can get them up, I want to see to~<br>****- Juria: BP here saw Co-Chan and Masago though =3**

**.**

**Black Phantom: Jelly Babies for all! Thanks for the reviews~**

**Juria: And for the faves and watches =D**

**Black Phantom: Well, I don't actually see how many people watch I just get to see the reviews ^^'**

**Juria: Maybe I should forward them to you from now on =3**

**Black Phantom: If you want to~ Yay I can see how many people read this now!**

**Juria: Then you have more writers food (right?)**

**Black Phantom: 83 *eats jelly baby***

**Juria: Yay =3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Conan sighed as he stared out the window at the street outside. He had found a place that was almost like a small restaurant and decided to stop for coffee. He was now sat down trying to drink in peace.  
>the bell attached to the door rang out as the door was pushed open and Conan glanced up to the person walking in, then his eyes widened slightly as he recognised her.<p>

Sato walked up to the counter smiling, and then spoke to the man behind the desk ordering her drinks. She then looked around the shop and caught Conan's eyes,  
>"Oops," Conan quickly turned his head to look out the window again, hoping that she would just ignore him.<p>

As usual, luck was not on Conan's side. Sato frowned at him then walked purposefully over to him, "Oi, what's the big idea, you said you where still on a call out!"  
>Conan grimaced under her glare and silently begged her to leave him alone. This only served to further annoy Sato as she thought he was ignoring her, "Oi, Takagi-kun, answer me!" She said harshly, grabbing Conan by his ear.<br>Conan fell off the chair with the force of Satos pull, "Itai!" He cried out as his side hit the floor, "Was that really necessary?" Conan deadpanned her, rubbing the ear she had let go of.

Sato blinked in confusion at his voice, "Y-you sound… you're not Takagi-kun," she could feel the redness of embarrassment growing in her cheeks  
>Conan reacted quickly, jumping up, "No!" He then blinked and took a breath to calm down, "No I'm not, why would you think I'm…" He paused, realising he shouldn't know this worlds Takagi, "'Takagi', or something?"<p>

Sato sweatdroped and clapped her hands together in apology, " I'm so sorry! You look just like someone I work with! I thought he was lying to joke around with me,"  
>"Is he that type of person then?" Conan asked, trying to smile politely, <em>'He's dead if he doesn't show...'<br>_Sato 'hurmmed' thoughtfully, "He always seems nervous when I offer him a coffee, but he normally comes..."

The two stopped talking as the bell rang out again. They looked up to see Takagi who was panting heavily, he looked around and spotted Sato, "S-Sato-san, sorry I'm late," He panted for a moment and whipped away the sweat from his head.  
>Sato looked up from Conan, "Ah Takagi-kun you made it!" She moved and sat down on the table next to Conan, "I've already ordered the drinks,"<br>"Oh, great!" Takagi said, sighing deeply as he sat down,

"So, you're Takagi," Conan muttered, grinning and taking another sip from his coffee.  
>Takagi turned to Conan, the boys skin colour was darker than his, a deep tan that seemed unusual for the average Japanese, though it was clear he was from Japan. His hairstyle was more like Takagi's, but a different shade. And his eye colour reminded him of Shinichi Kudos, they where the same odd strong blue and he even looked to be around the same age… "Err, yeah, how do you know?"<br>Sato turned to Takagi and sweatdroped, "I mistook him for you and yelled at him a little," She admitted sheepishly  
>"Oh," Takagi pulled a face, a guilty part of him was somewhat glad for the mix up "That doesn't sound good..."<br>Sato glared at him lightly and leaned forwards, "Oi, what's that meant to mean?"

"N-Nothing," Takagi spluttered, leaning back from Sato. Unfortunately he leaned too far back and in an almost comic echo as Conan from earlier, he fell down off his chair and landed on his side in the middle of the two tables, hitting his head as well "Itai..."  
>"Oi oi, you should be more careful," Conan stood up and bent over Takagi, offering to help him up, he then whispered as Takagi's ear came close, "We wouldn't want to get Sato-Keiji angry. That would be nasty."<p>

Takagi stared at Conan, who tilted his head in confusion. Why he was looking at him like that? "H-How did you know she was an officer?" Takagi asked, confused  
>Conan blinked as he realised what he had said, "Oh, I err, I overheard her chat at the bar when she ordered the drinks?"<br>Takagi looked over at the bar, "but that's all the way over there, you couldn't be able to hear it..." 

Sato looked over to them, "What's wrong you two?" She asked frowning,  
>"N- Nothing," Conan said standing up and nervously scratching his head. "Well, I should be going!"<br>Conan turned to leave but was stopped by Takagi who had grabbed hold of his wrist, "Wait, I still want some answers. How did you know she's an officer?"

Conan was starting to panic slightly as the door was thrown open again and a very excited Kaito bounced over to the bar, "One coffee and a chocolate milkshake please," He said loudly to the man behind. He then cast his eyes over the others in the bar and spotted Conan, "Ah, Co-chan!" He waved then stated to walk over,  
>Conan sighed in relief as Takagi let go of his wrist, choosing to ignore the nickname, "Kaito, what are you doing here? And where is... err, Tou-san?"<br>Just as Conan was asking Toichi walked around the door, he had been stood in the doorway while Kaito ordered drinks, "Ah, Conan, you're here too huh?" He said spotting them before walking over "Is there a problem?"  
>Takagi stepped back, judging from the similarities in looks and what had just been said this man was probably his dad, "Ah, uh, no, never mind..."<p>

To his relief, Sato turned to Kaito and started up a new conversation, "You're Kaito-kun correct? Shinichi's cousin," She asked,  
>Kaito grinned as he turned to her, "Yup, he's mentioned you two from some of his cases and I've seen you around." He turned around and pointed to Toichi, "This is Kousuke Edogawa and that's his son Conan, their staying at Shin-chans house for a while..."<br>Toichi smiled charmingly and bowed, holding out a rose as he straightened up, "Nice to meet you,"  
>Conan sighed and rolled his eyes, "Was that necessary?" He asked deadpanning,<br>Kaito grinned and followed his dads suit, "No but everyone loves a gentleman," He said also offering a rose,  
>Toichi grinned, "Naturally,"<br>Sato stared, then smiled and took the two thornless roses, "Thank you, Shinichi mentioned his cousin was a magician,"

Conan sighed and rolled his eyes, "How did I end up with you two? I'm starting to miss school already..."  
>Takagi then frowned, as if he had just figured something out, "That's right, Kaito-kuns schools in Edoka right? I know they have the day off but Conan, you're skipping school,"<br>Conan stammered for a moment but Toichi swiftly intervened, ":No, not really, we just came here and haven't enrolled him in to school yet." He explained before turning to Conan, "You said you wanted to go to Teitan high, right?"  
>"Yeah, right..." Conan muttered, nodding before turning to the two officers again, "Actually, what are you two doing here?" <p>

Sato smiled, picking up her drink that had arrived at some point while they had been talking, "We're off duty, I've heard this place has good evening shows so I came to check it out and offered Takagi-kun a drink while we where here."  
>Conan raised his eyebrows, "Evening show?" He then slowly looked to Kaito "Please don't tell me that's why you two are here..."<br>Kaito grinned widely, "Welcome to mine and Shin-chans night job!" He turned and pointed to a small stage at the back of the room, "That's where me and shin-chan first performed in front of people. He used to go under the name Arthur Kuroba until he grew confident enough to admit it was him."  
>Conan groaned and facepalmed, "Oh god... You got to be kidding me." <p>

Toichi chuckled and patted Conan on the shoulder, "Sorry son, now, since you are here, why don't you help us set up the stage?"  
>"I'd prefer not... Why don't I just go home and stay there till tomorrow?" He asked, knowing it was pointless.<br>Kaito grinned and wrapped his arm around Conan's neck, "Ahh Co-Chan, when will you understand. You can either come help, or I can drag you in with your hair dyed three different shades of pink." He said, smiling cheerfully.

Conan groaned yet again, "You aren't really giving me a choice... How can we even be related?"  
>Kaito poked Conan in the forehead, "You're more boring than my Shin-Chan, he at least carries around 3 emergency gas capsules..."<br>"Fine," Conan groaned, giving in, "Show me your stage, but please don't try to teach me any magic!"  
>Toichi chuckled, "We wont promise that~"<p>

"Err, we'll just enjoy or drinks..." Takagi muttered, "Come on Sato-san" He said, sitting back down at their table,  
>"Ah wait," Kaito steeped forwards and made a flicking motion with his wrist which after the movement was surrounded by a small cloud of smoke which cleared to show two tickets, "Tickets to tonight, free for you two. Think of it as a thanks for helping Shin-Chan out during cases~"<br>"Ah, thank you!" Sato said happily, taking the tickets from Kaitos hand "Well, see you later then!" She said, turning back to the table and her drink.

Toichi chuckled then turned to Conan and pushed him gently on the back towards the stage door, "Now Conan, Let's prepare the performance!"  
>Conan groaned again, "Someone save me…"<p>

Kaito laughed "You'll get to like me yet Co-Chan!" He said happily before snuggling him, much to Conan's annoyance.

* * *

><p>Later that night behind the stages curtain, Shinichi slowly pulled the curtain back a fraction and glanced around to look out on the audience waiting, "You know, no matter how many times I see an audience, I keep getting a small bubble of nervousness." He muttered to Kaito,<br>Kaito looked up from the box of props he had been sorting, "Ah, but that just makes it all the more satisfying when we pull it off," He said cheerfully, 

Kaito and Shinichi looked up as Toichi walked around the door, "Five minutes left 'till Showtime boys"  
>"Tou-san!"<br>"Tochi-Occ…han" Kaito ran up to Toichi while Shinichi let go of the curtain and turned to look at him,  
>"You two ready?" Toichi asked smiling before turning to Shinichi, "You sound a bit nervous Shin-Chan,"<br>"Baro, if I can face phantoms screaming fans then I can deal with this lot..." He muttered before looking out again. He paused for a few moments before stiffening, "I-Is that Takagi-keiji and Sato-keiji?" 

Toichi laughed, "Ah, my Shin-Chan met them here and got in a bit of trouble, so Kaito gave them tickets to the show to make them forget it,"  
>Shinichi pulled back from the curtain slowly then turned to Kaito glaring, but he spoke in a 'kind' voice, "Kai-chan, you where going to tell me when?"<br>"Oh gods, he only calls me that when he's really angry," Kaito said nervous, "Hehe, let's save it for after the show neh?"

Toichi smiled as he watched the cousins, "This reminds me of a long time ago... When Yusaku and I still were on good terms and the Shin-Chan and Kaito of my world used to play with each other,"  
>"Good terms?" Kaito asked tilting his head,<br>Toichi sighed, "We had a fight about who had painted the garden purple and sprayed exploding confetti through the house. Yusaku kept saying it was Kai, but he had been with me in the living room the whole time. Afterwards he thought of you as a bad influence and broke contact with me."

Shinichi blinked then thought back, "I recall we once painted a garden purple,"  
>Kaito smirked, "Yeah, our mums blamed our dads."<p>

"Imagine the garden painter as Conan and you see why he hates magic so much." Toichi said,  
>"Point taken…" Kaito muttered thoughtfully,<br>Shinichi turned to Kaito "Don't bother him too much about it Kai, if he's that much like me we both know how stubborn he'll be."  
>Toichi shrugged, "I don't know, maybe this world will help him to open up more." He then looked at his watch and smiled, "Now you two, hurry up! Only one minute left till the show begins! I'll be sitting in the audience!"<p>

He waved his hand then turned and walked out, Kaito was smiling widely after him,

"Kai, the last time I saw that smile you had smuggled several chocolate cakes into the Phantom's lair, what's up?" Shinichi asked, emptying his box of props into his suits pockets.  
>"My dad's out there." Kaito said, still trying to get used to the idea, "I know it's not MY dad but still..."<br>Shinichi sighed, "I know, he's still not my Occhan, but at the same time it is..."

The two where pulled out of their talk as a light when on signalling for them to get into place. As they reached their spots the lights went down and the curtains drew back to show Shinichi and Kaito in their Black and white opposite stage suits, both smiling widely.  
>Kaito threw out an arm, "Ladies…"<br>"And gentlemen." Shinichi finished, mirroring Kaitos movements with his opposite arm, "For tonight's show we have a special treat,"  
>"We will show some new tricks to our usual, just for this night, in celebration of a friends birthday." They then both bowed and spoke together perfectly,<br>"So let the show begin," 

And with an impressive display of doves and magic, the show began to the audiences delight.

* * *

><p>After the show the five of them left the bar together, Shinichi and Kaito back into their casual clothes. Kaito turned grinning to Masago, "So, did you like it~"<br>Masago didn't answer, but he smiled at Kaito,  
>Conan looked over at him, "He's too happy to reply."<br>Toichi nodded, "He usually acts like this when he's really happy."  
>"Ah, then our mission was successful~" Shinichi said, smiling as widely as Kaito.<p>

Conan rolled his eyes, "Yeah, great..." He muttered,  
>"Don't be so negative, Shin-Chan!" Toichi said, frowning playfully<br>"No, it's great, really." Conan said quickly,

Shinichi looked down at his 'other self' and turned to Kaito pouting, "So basically, without your 'bad influence' I'd have grown up to be like Hakuba..."  
>Conan groaned, "Ah, please, don't make me a snob like him."<br>Toichi chuckled, "I'm beginning to think Shin-Chan really liked your show~"  
>Conan turned red and looked to the side as they walked, "Whatever," He muttered, <p>

Kaito however, just grinned seeing it, "Naww Co-Chan's embarrassed," Kaito then hugged him around the neck and Shinichi, feeling the need to goin in, began to scruff his hair,  
>"Oi, cut it out you two!" He yelled, trying to slip out of Kaitos hold, "I'm so gonna join a heist to get back on you both!"<br>Masago raised an eyebrow, "Now wouldn't that be nice?"  
>Toichi chuckled at Masago, "Look who's found his voice again."<p>

Kaito however, who still had a tight hold of Conan, raised his eyebrows at him, "Oh, so Co-Chan thinks he's better than us, what do you think of that Shin-Chan?"  
>Shinichi stopped scuffing Conan's hair and folded his arms, "I think that it sounds like a challenge." He said, raising his eyebrows and smirking,<br>Conan frowned then stomped down strongly on Kaitos foot, making him let go as he cursed lightly, "That definitely is a challenge!" He said, frowning and smirking confidently,  
>"Ohh~ bold talk for a beginner!" Shinichi said, still smirking confidently.<br>Kaito moved next to him and also folded his arms, "Will you be able to deal with both of us?"

Masago chuckled, "Don't underestimate him, he is good,"  
>Toichi nodded, "I have to agree with that."<br>Shinichi and Kaito raised their eyebrows challengingly at Conan. Conan smirked back, "Just wait and you'll see!"  
>Kaito laughed playfully, "Oh it's on!"<br>Shinichi chuckled, unfolding his arms, "This will be interesting..."

Masago smiled, then yawned widely, "And it will just be as interesting tomorrow!"  
>Toichi pouted, "Aww, you are so boring, Masago-san!"<br>"Don't care," Masago said and shrugged, putting his hand in his pockets, "All I want is a good night sleep and an angry Conan when he finds out you enrolled him into Teitan."  
>Conan snapped his attention from the cousins to Toichi, "You did what?"<p>

Shinichi looked to Toichi, "Was that what you've been doing all day?"  
>Toichi smiled innocently, "Pretty much, yeah."<br>Conan groaned and rubbed his hand across his forehead in annoyance, "I am so dead,"  
>Masago looked to Conan, "Don't be so dramatic, you have yourself to hang out with."<br>Shinichi frowned, "Well, that probably the most confusing thing I'll ever hear..."

Kaito grinned and leaned over to Conan, "Just to add the cherry to your little cake, my schools doing an exchange with Shin-Chans~"  
>Conan frowned, then his eyes widened in realisation, "Oh God no!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Juria: Hopes you guys there liked it again =3<strong>

**Black Phantom: I think this is the longest thing I've ever wrote for a fanfiction, *collapses to sleep***

**Juria: Err... *pokes BP* you still alive there?**

**Shinichi: She's just sleeping... I think...**

**Conan: Maybe Kaito should hug her...**

**Juria: Wait, no!**

**Black Phantom: *still lying face down* Conan I _dare_ you to...**

**Shinichi: Trust me Conan, it's not worth it**

**Julia: Well, anywayz, thanks for reading!**

**Conan: And be sure to read how I will survive with Kaito and... me**

**Black Phantom: Reviews will help me regain energy... *falls down again***


	4. Chapter 4: A Schoolday

**DC 4 Ever - Juria: No, he won't be the next black phantom... Don't you just love wifi? If I didn't you'd have to wait even longer for this chappie!  
>- Black Phantom: I only get wifi at home, I'm cut off at collage and work, (unless I'm a ninja on my pc in collage X3 )<strong>

**Fragile Dreams XD – Black Phantom: Its ok, sounds like a mistake I'd do 83  
>- Juria: Me too me too, I one placed a reaction on a midway chap and said update soon while I was only midway!<strong>

**tess4aria - Juria: We have plans for Co-Chan, follow my Dev account and you may find out which plans!  
>- Black Phantom; ... that sounds kinda evil Juria-chan 0_0<br>- Juria: Not if those plans involve a grey suit =3**

**Meghan44 - Black Phantom: We've put a link to a coloured Co-chan pic at the bottom of the chapter~  
>-Juria: Others will come soon, hopefully! I get laptop time now. Fifteen minutes for an hours work!<strong>

**.**

**Black Phantom: We're back~ sorry for the time I took writing this out ^^'**

**Juria: But it was worth the wait, you'll see!**

**Black Phantom: at least I hope you all think it will be 83**

**Juria: Let's just say 1412 Chuckled!**

**Black Phantom: If anyone gets that I will be **_**very **_**impressed… Juria-Chan you don't count.**

**Juria: Naww, no fair! I'll send Harry Potter after you!**

**Harry Potter: Miauw (I don't chase people)**

**Black Phantom: Noooo! Magical kitties are going to eat me!**

**Harry Potter: Purrow! (I'm not magical!)**

**Juria: =3 *Hugs Harry***

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The following day found Kaito, Shinichi and Conan standing outside Teitan High, some students sending them odd looks as they walked past.  
>Kaito grinned down at Conan, "Nervous?"<br>Conan pulled a face at Kaito, "The only thing that makes me feel nervous is that I'm afraid they're gonna think I'm a magician as well."  
>Shinichi smirked, "I don't make my 'magical side' public much, and where we perform is only a small place so not many people know."<br>"But me on the other hand…~" Kaito said grinning widely,

Conan took a step back, worried by the look in Kaitos eyes, "You what?"  
>Kaito opened his mouth, but before he could speak Hakuba walked up behind them, "He loves to play pranks on people,"<br>Kaito grinned at Hakuba, "Haku-chan~" He yelled filled with energy.  
>"Good morning Hakuba," Shinichi said, raising an eyebrow at his cousins seemingly endless supply of energy.<p>

"Good morning Kudou, and Kuroba please don't call me that" Hakuba said, even though he knew it was pointless, before turning to Conan "If it's not too rude to ask, who are you? You could be another secret twin if it wasn't for your skin colour. Distant family member, perhaps?"  
>Conan sweatdropped, "Ehehe, you could say that..."<p>

Shinichi watched Hakuba closely, before glancing around making sure no one was in earshot or paying close attention. Seeing no one was looking, he leaned in to Hakuba and grinned widely and spoke in his 'Phantom Voice,' "Be nice to Co-chan, got it Haku-chan~?" He then straightened up again and his face fell back into the blank calm look he often held.  
>Hakuba frowned at Shinichi, then turned to Conan, "I'm Saguru Hakuba, and you are?"<br>Conan looked at Shinichi with annoyance before turning to Hakuba and offering his hand, "Edogawa Conan, nice to meet you."  
>Hakuba raised an eyebrow as he took Conan's hand and shook it, "Conan, you say? That is a strange name."<br>Kaito chuckled, "Heh, and here's me thinking you'd love it instantly, 'Mr-Sherlock-otaku',"  
>Hakuba shook his head at Kaito, "I didn't say I don't, it's just there aren't many Japanese people with English names," He then looked back to Conan, "Do you have a foreign parent?"<br>Conan looked away, "My mother was American…" He muttered,

Seeing Conan's discomfort, Shinichi distracted Hakuba in the best way he knew how, "Anyway Hakuba, have you heard of KID and Phantoms next heist? I heard from a division one officer they sent a notice last night."  
>Hakuba looked up to Shinichi and latched onto the newest subject, "Yes, I have, though I haven't seen the notice yet. I must say you two are active lately. Rest assured, since I WILL get you behind bars tonight."<p>

Kaito rolled his eyes and sighed, "Gees, we've told you hundreds of times, we're not the moonlight thieves,"  
>Shinichi shook his head at Hakuba, "Honestly Hakuba, you should see someone about this obsession..."<br>Conan barely managed to hide a chuckled as he watched Hakuba's reaction, "Well, as to the notice," Conan put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, "The moonlight thieves sent me a copy, you three want to see it?"

Hakuba almost instantly snatched the note from Conan's hands, and frowned, "Strange... Why would you send a note to your family, Kuroba?"  
>Kaito rolled his eyes, "What did we just go over?"<br>Hakuba 'harrumphed' as he unfolded the note, "I'll find the evidence you two are KID and Phantom eventually Kuroba, so keeping up the act will not help you."  
>Shinichi smirked and pulled the note from Hakuba's hands, smirking wider when he saw the glare of annoyance it earned, "Anyway, pass me the note, I am after all curious as to the notes contents."<br>Conan snatched back the note, ending the contest between the British-Detective and the Thief-Detective, "I'll read it…  
><em><br>__'When the sun sets at the beginning of a new week, we will steal the moon and his stars. Awaiting the great detective, Kaitou KID and Black Phantom.' "_

Conan handed the note to Kaito, "I've figured most of it out, it says they will steal the universe tonight."  
>Kaito raised his eyebrows as he looked at the note, "The universe? Sounds pretty big, after all there's all them planets up there to take off with~" He looked up and smiled playfully.<br>Hakuba frowned at Kaito, "Kuroba, you know perfectly well the universe is a necklace with diamonds and a large round moonstone in the middle, also said to be the moon and the stars." He continued frowning as they made there way across the schools yard, "Though I find it strange you two actually made up a riddle this time."  
>Shinichi and Kaito stopped and looked back at Conan grinning, then they sped up there walking, "Come on Co-chan~"<br>Conan frowned at Kaito's nicknaming habit, then realised he was being left behind, "Oi, chotto mate!"

Once inside, they walked up to the shoe lockers and began to store their outdoor shoes. Lockers had been assigned for the Edoka High students, but as he was a newly registered student Conan noticed that he didn't have a locker for his shoes. He looked over to Shinichi, "Err, Shinichi, can I leave my shoes in your locker till I have my own?"  
>Shinichi smiled and took the shoes Conan was holding out, "Sure," Shinichi then turned to is locker and pulled it open, and stared as a pink envelope fell out.<br>Kaito picked it up and grinned, "Ohh~ a love letter?"  
>Shinichi sighed and took the letter from Kaito, putting it in his bag, "Yeah, some of them aren't even from people at this school."<p>

Conan sighed as Shinichi put their shoes in his locker, "Back at my place I got a lot of them too, even after _it_ happened."  
>Hakuba turned around from his locker, "'<em>it'?"<em>he asked curious.  
>Shinichi looked up and frowned disapprovingly at Hakuba "Eavesdropping Guru? That's one way for pink hair…"<br>"Ah, it is something personal?" Hakuba said, raising his eyebrows.

"Err, shouldn't I go to the principle?" Conan asked Shinichi, who nodded to him,  
>"Yeah, I'll go with you to the office, Kai as to go to an assembly with the other swap students."<br>"No fair," Kaito said pouting as he followed Hakuba who had started to walk off

Conan stood there watching Kaito and Hakuba walk away, then they turned around to walk to the office, "I should have known he should ask a lot." He said shaking his head "I need to watch what I say from now on."  
>Shinichi smirked "Well maybe with me and Kai being in the same room he'll be too focused trying to catch us slip up,"<p>

Conan stared to let his eyes wander as they walked. It was all so familiar, from the layout down to the colours the walls where painted. But then there where differences, a room in a different place here, a notice board missing there. they where only tinny differences but each one reminded Conan he was no longer where he came from…

"So what's today's timetable?" Conan asked to distract himself.  
>Shinichi thought for a moment, "Well first we have maths, then science then English studies. You any good at English?"<p>

Conan nodded, "Good enough I guess. Arden taught me a lot, she's from America."  
>Shinichi smirked "Oh, that will come in handy then. But Jodie-sensei isn't too tough a teacher anyway."<br>"J-Jodie-Sensei? The FBI agent?" Conan stopped and slapped a hand over his mouth as Shinichi looked back on him and frowned in confusion, "I shouldn't have said that…"

Shinchi tilted his head, "FBI? First impression no. she acts kind of…" He searched for a none-insultive word "…'Over the top'"  
>Conan nodded as they stared to walk again, "That's her cover, but I can't say too much about it, just that it has to do with the BO again, at least in my world, that is. I still don't know if there are other major differences."<br>Shinichi raised his eyebrows, curious for more, but he didn't want to press Conan into telling what he felt he shouldn't, "Anyway, this is the office."  
>Conan nodded thankfully and knocked on the door, "Come in," He then walked in followed by Shinichi.<p>

* * *

><p>Hakuba and Kaito wandered out of the hall where the swap students had just had a 'talk' which at one point commented on animals, particularly doves, are not allowed in the building which Kaito had only chuckled at.<br>Hakuba glanced around, noticing that he was getting an unusual amount of stares he was getting. He glanced up, even though his hair was too short to be seen, then he frowned at Kaito, "Kuroba, you didn't dye my hair did you?"  
>Kaito looked at him with a look of shock and innocence, "Me, why on earth would <em>I <em>do something like that?" He then fell into his usual grin, "Maybe they just recognise your face from the articles covering you attempts to arrest the moonlight thieves~"  
>"You know that I'll eventually find the evidence against you, Kuroba." Hakuba said out of habit rolling his eyes.<br>"Do you ever feel like a broken record?"

Kaito then turned as Aoko walked up next to them, frowning disapprovingly, "Bakaito! Take that back,"  
>Hakuba turned his head to the side, "Don't worry, Nakamori-San, I'll just pretend I didn't hear that."<br>Kaito however, pouted at Aoko, "How can you take his side Ahoko, he's the one always making baseless accusations against me..."  
>Aoko only grew more annoyed, "And you're the one that's always pulling someone leg!" She then deepened her frown, "Look at his hair! Why did you have to dye it orange? For crying out loud, can't you just be mature for once?"<br>Ignoring the alarms going off as Aoko neared the end of her patience, Kaito turned to Hakuba and acted like he had only just noticed his hair, "Oh Hakuba, what happened to your hair!"

"Bakaito!" Aoko had finally reached her limit and pulled out from somewhere the infamous mop which she instantly swung at Kaito.  
>Kaito, being more than familiar with his old rival 'Mop', instantly ducked and stepped back dodging the blow, "Now now," He said charmingly stepping to the side, "Is this the impression we want to give to this school?~"<br>Aoko just swung harder, "Bakaito! Come back here!" Kaito grinned and made his escape by leapfrogging over a random unsuspecting student. Aoko continued her swing, and gasped as the mop smacked into someone else's face, "Ah, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

She lowered the mop, and from behind it Conan looked with a slightly dazed look, then he closed his eyes and groaned,  
>"Co-chan!" Kaito jumped over from whew he was stood and looked concerned at Conan, "You alright?"<br>Conan slowly opened his eyes and turned to Kaito, "You really wonder if I'm alright? Shouldn't you know better by now?"  
>Hakuba raised an eyebrow, "Any story behind that?"<p>

Kaito sighed as he looked at Hakuba, the guys nosiness was endless, "Detectives…"  
>"That better not include me Kai," Shinichi muttered moving up behind Kaito<br>"Or me," Conan added, regaining his composure, "I don't want to be involved in this drama,"  
>Kaito grinned "You all know you love me~" He said before leaning forwards and wrapping his arms around Conan and Shinichi's shoulders.<p>

Conan raised his eyebrows as Shinichi deadpanned at Kaito as if he was fed up, then gently shoved Kaito's arm off from around his neck. Conan shoved Kaito's other arm off and looked at him, "You love hugging too much, Kaito."  
>Hakuba chuckled, "So you're more a Kudou type then?"<br>"Kudou type?" Aoko questioned,  
>"He means a more boring type~" Kaito explained, then squeaked as Shinichi elbowed him.<br>"If you knew me better you wouldn't say that." Conan muttered to Kaito.

Hakuba turned to Conan, "Aren't you supposed to be family?"  
>"He lived away from us but something came up so he's staying with me for a while," Shinichi explained, trying to lessen the questions on Conan's background again.<br>"So you have another nephew?" Aoko said, turning to Kaito  
>"What, am I not allowed a family" Kaito asked with false offence. Aoko glared and slowly raised the mop again, making Kaito step back, "Careful, you might hit someone again,"<p>

"Ohh, a lovers fight?"  
>They all turned around to see the owner of the new, badly accented voice, "Ah, good morning Jodie-sensei," Shinichi said smiling to her.<br>"M-morning…" Conan muttered.  
>Jodie turned to Conan and looked over his dark skin, "Ohh, another foreign friend of yours, cool guy?"<br>Shinichi chuckled slightly and sweatdroped, "Hattori's Kansai sensei…"  
>"And I'm not foreign either." Conan muttered. He then leaned over to Jodie and whispered, "Must say your accent sounds a bit fake."<br>Jodie frowned for less then a second, and then smiled widely, "Ohh, my accent? I try not to show it so much but I can't help it," She then looked over to Shinichi, "I'll see you in class cool guy~"

Hakuba watched Jodie walk away, then he turned to Conan, "What did you say?"  
>Conan shrugged, "Something personal. Ask Jodie Sensei and maybe she'll tell you."<br>Hakuba frowned, then he remembered the odd looks he was getting and sighed, "Anyway, I'm going to wash this paint out of my hair before class starts."

Aoko watched him walk away, then turned frowning at Kaito, "you should really annoying him Kaito.  
>Kaito pouted, "But it's funny…"<br>"We should really get to class," Shinichi said, intervening before Kaito and Aoko started _another _fight, then he turned to Aoko "I'm assuming you and Hakuba are in the same class as Kaito?"  
>"Yes I am," Aoko said with a sharp tone.<br>Shinichi quickly raised his hands defensively, not wanting to annoy her further, "Err, sorry. The err... class is this way" and he quickly walked away, followed by Aoko after giving Kaito an _'if you do anything I'll kill you glare' of doom™._

Conan looked after them, raising an eyebrow, "Is she always like that?" He asked, turning to Kaito,  
>"Only when I'm involved," Kaito's eyes then darkened slightly, "…or KID."<br>"Which is the same thing really," Conan muttered before the two of them set off after Shinichi and Aoko.  
>"…Its better she doesn't find that out," Kaito muttered with a small weak smile, "Not yet anyway."<br>Conan nodded slowly, "For her sake, I get it."  
>Kaito smiled gratefully at Conan as Shinichi called to them from the classrooms door, "Oi, hurry up you two"<br>"We're coming," Conan called as the two of them sped up and stood outside the door.

"You two took your time," Hakuba muttered walking past, able to wash out the dye quickly due to his 'practice' with it.  
>"Thanks for mentioning it," Conan muttered and Shinichi rolled his eyes. The three then walked in after Hakuba into the classroom.<p>

As soon as Kaito and Shinichi walked in, the room fell silent and everyone began to look between Kaito and Shinichi, wondering if they where seeing double.  
><em>'I KNEW this would happen,' <em>Shinichi thought resisting the urge to facepalm.

Conan then leaned in and looked around the class, seeing people which he knew from his world as both Shinichi and Conan, and again they didn't know him at all, "Weird going through this again."  
>"Going through what?" Aoko asked curios,<br>"Let's just, find a seat," Shinichi said, eager to move out of the class's silent stares,  
>Kaito chuckled at his cousin's discomfort, "You don't like this kind of attention do you Shin-chan?"<br>Conan sighed as he made his way through the tables after Shinichi and Kaito, "At least they aren't staring at me. Think what happens if… Ran comes in," He said, whispering Rans name, "Have you noticed how much she looks like Nakamori-San?"  
>Shinichi chuckled, "I know, they've met before at a heist some time ago and even they saw the resemblance." He pulled out the chair to his desk and indicated a pair of desks either side of his which he knew would be empty, "She's coming here in a bit she said she had to go down the Karate club for a while."<p>

"Ah, ok," Conan said, pulling the chair out from the desk Shinichi had pointed out. He then stiffened and glanced around as he felt someone looking at him.  
>Kaito, also pulling a chair out, noticed Conan looking around and frowned, "What's wrong?"<br>Conan just shrugged and was about to say something, when he saw a student, Nakamichi, walking up to them.

Nakamichi looked over Conan, seeming to observe him, "I knew it…" He muttered, seemingly too quiet for Shinichi and Kaito to overhear, but Conan did. He then looked up at Shinchi and grinned, "Oi, Kudou, are you bringing an army of lookalikes today?"  
>Shinichi deadpanned him, "Very funny Nakamichi, these are relatives of mine."<br>Nakamichi laughed, "Really? Do all your relatives look like you then?"  
>"Well, uncle Shuu looks more like a pig…" Conan muttered, then he shuddered, "And he eats like one to."<br>"I don't see what's scary about that." Hakuba muttered, walking up to them,  
>"You're lucky enough not to have seen him finishing a plate…" Conan swallowed while thinking of it.<br>"Scary…" Kaito muttered, also shuddering at the thought.

Everyone then looked to the front as the teacher walked in, holding files and registers that had the names of the swap students, "Ok, everyone to your seats and swap students please find an empty seat,"  
>Conan chuckled as Hakuba walked away to find an empty seat, preferably as far from Kaito as he could, "This'll be interesting,"<br>"Not half as interesting as you think." Nakamichi said, making Shinichi look at him in confusion. He then turned to walk to his desk, "Well, good luck, you'll need it."

Shinichi watched Nakamichi walking away confused while the teacher looked down at a sheet of paper that was on top of the files, "Ok, first can Edogawa please come up to the front?"  
>Conan sighed as he stood up, walking to the front, "Here I am,"<br>The teacher nodded, then turned to the class after writing his name on the board, "Everyone, this is Conan Edogawa. he will be wit us for a short time while his dad has to stay in Tokyo,"  
>The class murmured hellos and Conan put his hands in his pocket and looked around the class in a way resembling Shinichi when he's acting serious. "Hello, nice to meet you." Conan then nodded at the teacher, and walked back over to his desk next to Shinchi.<p>

One student then spoke up, shouting over to Shinichi, "Oi Kudou, you two related?"  
>Conan looked at them, again with a very Shinichi-like expression, "Does it matter if we are?"<br>Shinichi rose his eyebrows at Conans reply, _'I guess he doesn't have to hide his personality like back where he came from, after all I'm right here,'_ he then looked up at the student and sent him his own glare. "Yes, now can we _please _leave it?" He said, the student falling silent under the infamous 'Kudou death glare of doom'™.

The teacher then coughed nervously and pulled out the list of swap students, "Err right, well, now can the swap students please introduce themselves," He then looked up to Hakuba first.  
>Hakuba stood up and walked up to the front, bowing neatly as he introduced himself with a confident smirk, "Saguru Hakuba, nice to make your acquaintance,"<br>Shinichi rolled his eyes as the girls in the class 'cooed' at Hakubas smile, "Oi oi," he muttered "He really needs his ego taking down…"

Kaito chuckled in agreement, then he jumped out of his seat and practically bounced up to the front, where he span around and smiled energetically to the class, "Hi My names Kaito Kuroba, magician. Pleased to meet'cha~"  
>the class murmured slightly while Aoko looked up at Kaito threateningly, "No tricks, remember?" She muttered.<p>

Kaito smiled innocently, then there was a poof of smoke from the side of the class. The students shouted out in alarm and moved away, then stared as the smoke cleared revealing a bright blue haired Hakuba.  
>Aoko looked from Hakuba to Kaito, then pulled a mop out from… somewhere "Bakaito!"<br>Kaito looked at Hakuba, then jumped away from the front of the class to dodge the mops swing. "I didn't do anything!"

Hakuba reached up and pulled down part of his hair to look at the colour and sighed, "Excuse me for a moment, I want to try and wash this out of my hair," He said before standing up and leaving to wash his hair… _again._

Kaito jumped on top of someone's desk and grabbed onto the hanging lights which he pulled himself on to dodge Aoko's mop,  
>"Come down you!" Aoko yelled, almost deafening nearby students, "better be able to wash it away or your doomed!"<p>

Conan raised his eyebrows as he watched, then he turned to Shinichi. Conan was about to say something, then he saw a smirk on Shinichis mouth. Not a knowing smirk Conan knew even _he _used, but a tricksters smirk that Kaito often had.  
>"I'm telling you it wasn't me!" Conan looked from Kaito who was yelling, to Shinichi who had stopped smirking, then hit his head down on his desk in, "Kuso,"<p>

Shinichi looked at Conan confused, "What's wrong?" Shinichi asked, Kaito calling for help in the background.  
>Conan glanced up at Kaito, "What's wrong…" He muttered before laughing loudly drawing everyone's attention. Kaito quickly ran out while everyone was looking at Conan and seeing him gone Conan stopped laughing and fell back into his usual natural expression, "What makes you think something is wrong?"<p>

Shinichi stared at Conan, more than slightly freaked out by his behaviour, "…Scary," He muttered. He then glanced where Kaito had been, then stood up, "Sensei, I'm going to go find Kaito," He said, making his way to the door, followed by Conan.

As Shinichi was almost at the door it slid open and Hakuba, complete with _still _blue hair, was stood in there doorway with Kaito next to him, "Kurobas here," He said before turning to Shinichi "But really Kudou, why permanent blue?"  
>Shinichi looked at Hakuba frowning, his own poker face tightly on hiding all of his playful personality from everyone there, "Hakuba, you should know me better than that."<p>

Conan groaned, getting annoyed by the fight that was so obviously brewing, "If I say I did it, can we all just sit down and start our lesson?" He asked before pointing to the teacher who currently resembled a rabbit in headlights, "I think the teacher is having a breakdown."

Shinichi sighed then grabbed Kaito by the ear, actually holding it softer than it looked, "It's just because it's his first time being exposed to Kaito Kuroba."  
>Conan chuckled, "Well, technically <em>I <em>did do it, right?" He said, grinning at Shinichi.  
>"What's that supposed to mean," Hakuba asked, yet again.<br>Shinchi slowly looked up at Hakuba and smirked, almost _daring _him to press Conan further.  
>Hakuba, deciding he didn't want his clothes dyed along with his hair, walked away from the group,<br>Aoko looked at Hakuba's still blue hair, then frowned at Kaito, "No tricks!" She threatened before walking off to sit down.

Shinichi turned to walk away, then the door was pulled open again and someone ran in, "Sorry I'm lat…Ahh!" They shouted out before crashing into Shinichis back and the two of them fell down.  
>"Oi, daijoubu?" Conan asked before leaning over to try and help the person who had just ran in, then his breath caught slightly, <em>'…Ran!'<em>

Shinichi slowly sat up, rubbing his head where he had hit it. He then glanced at Ran and looked her over quickly, before glaring at her, "Can't you watch where you're going?"  
>Ran frowned back, also after looking Shinichi over if he was hurt, "Humph, you should be standing in front of the door then idiot!"<br>"Baro!"  
>"Cut it out!" Shinichi turned quickly to Conan in surprise, he was frowning harshly at Shinichi and Ran. "You shouldn't stand in front of the door and you should watch before you enter a room!"<p>

Shinichi and Ran looked at each other glaring slightly, before standing and both making there ways over to their desks.  
>"Stupid Karate girl…"<br>"Mystery-otaku…"

Conan and Kaito watched them and Conan sighed, shaking his head "They have no clue," Conan muttered before him and Kaito made their way back to their desks,  
>"Are you ok?" Kaito asked Conan as the teacher tried to regain normality and have the rest of the students introduce themselves.<p>

Conan looked to Kaito and smiled sadly, "It's just that i know how they like each other, but don't do anything about it. They should while they have the chance." He muttered before looking away,  
>Kaito glanced around to make sure no one was listening, Shinichi wasn't paying them any attention either, "even if he knew, he cant do anything as Phantom. Rans like Aoko, though less loud about it and we don't want snake to use her..."<br>"I know Ran." Conan interrupted, "Though her father is a terrible detective she sure has some skills, she will suspect things. Besides, they deserve to know, it's not like they won't get hurt when snake finds out who you are and they don't know themselves..." He then sighed and shook his head, "But it's your choice."

Kaito slowly looked down, his eyes seemed to be filled with an odd fear which normally couldn't be seen under his firm poker face, "I…I cant hurt her…" he then blinked and instinctively pulled his poker face back on, "but lets not talk here, ok~?"  
>Conan blinked at the speed Kaito could hide his true face away, then nodded slowly before turning his head to the math problem being wrote out on the board.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Juria: So, who of you got why 1412 chuckled? The winner will get something! (just saying something here!<strong>

**Black Phantom: Maybe we could do a little collab request? **

**Juria: For the next chap? Sounds good to me!**

**Black Phantom: I mean a new story, probably just a small one-shot? Oh, and for those who want to know what Conan looks like **_**someone**_** has a picture up on their DA account~**

**Juria: even better. And yes! Coloured by none other than the other **_**someone**_**. Wanna see? Here is the link (don't forget to erase the spaces!):  
>http: SakuraMaiden1993 . deviantart . com / art / Conan - preview - 208640690 ? qo = 0 & catpath = gallery : sakuramaiden1993 : 29712123 & order = 0 & offset = 0**

**Black Phantom: I know it's a pain to have to take out all the spaces but please look, Juria-chans art is awesome~**


	5. Chapter 5: The Heist

**Fragile Dreams XD – ****Juria: Shinichi thinks you're very considering, thinking about him, but he wants to say that he IS Shinichi and not just Conan...  
>Black Phantom: ...Well 'that's' simple to understand...<strong>

**Meghan44 - ****Black Phantom: Yup, Juria-chan did a brilliant job with designing him 83  
>Juria: Though I'm not sure about Toichi, he looks a lot like himself...<strong>

**DC 4 Ever - ****Juria: 0_0 You got it right...  
>Black Phantom: ...wow...I had to use the word count tons of times to find it out<strong>

**Spaceman - BP 83 - ****Black Phantom: Well I have Shinichi and Kaito all the time and Juria has Conan Toichi and Masago all the time then we swap over with the rest~  
>But don't you have VERY late coursework to do, Paul? 83<br>Juria: Yeah, you should be working Paul-Kun~**

**.**

**Juria: Haaaaiiizzz! We're back with the longest chapter we've ever written!**

**Black Phantom: 0_0 normally I don't even write a quarter as much on my own...**

**Juria: Only the role-played part was already more then 5000 words!**

**Black Phantom: And then I have the job of 'fleshing it out' so that adds more...**

**Juria: ... I feel guilty for making you do so much work on your own...**

**Black Phantom: I don't mind, I love writing when I have an idea of where it's going but when I have to make it up as I write... *shudders***

**Juria: I know, terrible right? That's why authors have writers blocks...**

**Black Phantom: What did I say about saying that word! It summons them! *runs***

**Juria: Whoops... *begins a chant against the meaning of the word just said***

**Shinichi: ...*stares at both of them then turns to the readers* Err, I guess you can read the chapter while these two ward of writers b... 'You know what'**

**Conan: Those two have a serious brain damage... Well, enjoy this chapter for me since I know I won't...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The bell rang out and students all stood up and began to pour out of the room onto the corridors, all walking off to have food or just sit around. Kaito yawned and stretched in his seat, choosing to stay in the classroom.

"Ahh, its over" He sighed, falling back in his seat and pouting, "I hate maths…  
>"And still you get hundred percent without paying attention" Aoko muttered as she walked over and pulled out a nearby chair, sitting down near him.<br>Kaito smiled widely, "It's a talent~"

Shinichi smirked, then stood up also stretching, "I need some air... I'm going for a walk,"  
>"Who doesn't," Conan agreed, also standing up, "I'm suffocating in here!"<p>

Shinichi glanced behind him, almost seeming to be worried that Conan would follow. Then Ran stood up and made her way over to Conan, who had started to fidget.  
>"I'm so sorry about before," She said, bowing in apology "I didn't mean to be rude!"<p>

Conan laughed nervously as behind him Shinichi slipped out unnoticed, "It's ok, don't worry about it."  
>Ran straightened up and smiled, holding out her hand, "I'm Mouri Ran, nice to meet you."<br>"E-Edogawa Conan," Conan muttered blushing as he took her hand.

Kaito chuckled as Conan looked at him with his eyes begging for help, _'Ah well, can't have Co-chan stealing Ran from Shin-chan~' _Kaito looked up to Ran, smiling widely, "Hey there Ran, haven't seen you in a while!" He then held out his hand, which a red rose appeared in. Ran smiled as she walked over to take the rose, freeing Conan.

Hakuba glanced up from over the top of the book he had been reading, "I don't suppose you're trying to let your charms loose, Kuroba-Kun?"  
>"Magicians must always be charming Haku~"<br>Hakuba sighed as he closed his book, "There is a time for everything, Kuroba."  
>"And being a gentleman needs timing?" Conan asked, raising his eyebrow.<p>

Kaito however, pouted and turned to Ran, "Ran-chan, Haku's making fun of me!"  
>Ran sweatdroped as Kaito playfully hid behind her, <em>'Nothing like Shinichi…'<em>

Conan facepalmed at Kaitos behaviour, "Kaito, stop acting like a child for once!"  
>"But taking life with a sour face is no fun," Kaito said, coming out from behind Ran.<br>"I didn't say you have to put up a sour face, but acting like you are the happiest person in the world while you're not won't help either."  
>Hakuba looked over at Conan, "…That sounds deep"<p>

Kaito smirked, then his face fell into a serious look similar to the one that Shinichi had been wearing all day, "What, should I act like this all the time?" He asked, again sounding eerily like Shinichi when he spoke serious.  
>"Stop playing around Kaito!" Aoko said, frowning and rolling her eyes<p>

Conan snickered at Kaito, "I just said putting up a happy face the whole time will make you insane at some point. Sometimes it isn't bad to let your bad emotions out."  
>Kaito hesitated for a moment, then his face broke out back into his normal smile, "All that talk, you'd make a brilliant therapist one day~"<br>Conan shrugged, "Just speaking out of personal experience, if you ever need to talk though..."

Ran frowned and tilted her head, "Personal experience?" She then quickly covered her mouth "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry…"  
>Conan looked away, his face betraying his hurt "No, don't worry, it's ok."<br>"It doesn't seem like it is." Aoko said, walking up next to Ran.  
>Ran turned to Aoko, "Personal thoughts shouldn't be pulled from people," She then turned to Conan and smiled kindly, "But if <em>you<em> need to talk, I'm sure we can become good enough friends to talk when you want to."  
>Conan smiled nervously and scratched his head in a Shinichi like way, "Thanks, I'll consider it."<p>

Hakuba shook his head and picked his book back up, "Do whatever you want Edogawa-Kun." He said as Shinichi walked in grinning.  
>"Ah, Guru actually gave up on something?" He said with mock surprise.<br>"Don't get used to it, Kudou." Hakuba retorted, not taking his eyes off his book.  
>Shinichi chuckled and walked past Hakuba, "I'll take it while I can get it~"<p>

Conan rolled his eyes then picked his bag up, pulling some food out, "So, anyone heard about the heist?"  
>Aoko pouted, "Yeah, my dads chasing those stupid thieves again..."<br>"Don't worry Aoko-chan, I'm sure he'll get them this time," Ran said supportively. Behind their backs Shinichi and Kaito glanced at each other nervously.

Hakuba glanced up from his book, "Didn't you hear? Edogawa-Kun is joining the chase. I even heard the thieves sent him a personal note."  
>Conan deadpanned "Don't act so excited,"<br>"He didn't really sound happy to me..." Aoko muttered.

Shinichi walked around Kaito and sat down at his desk, pulling his bag up and going through it. The now familiar serious poker face had set itself firmly in place. "I don't bother with them, I'm not interested in chasing harmless thieves."  
>"They are still thieves, Kudo" Hakuba pointed out.<br>"Yes, but I would rather focus on someone who kills than someone who returns what they take." Shinichi said, frowning lightly at Hakuba, "A life can't be returned like a gem"

Conan paled slightly at Shinichi's words and turned to his food, trying hard to ignore the words Shinichi was saying.  
>"What's wrong, Edogawa-Kun?" Aoko asked, seeing him pale slightly.<br>Conan stared at Aoko for a moment, then he saw Kaito with his eyebrows raised saying silently _'Do you want to be 'saved?'  
><em>Conan nodded slightly, and Kaito grinned, "Oi Ahoko? I didn't know you bought blue ones~"

Aoko turned around, and her eyes widened "You didn't?" She then frowned and almost growled "KAITOOO!" She then pulled out her mop and began swinging it strongly at Kaitos head, actually clipping him a few times.  
>"Itai!" Kaito cried out as she clipped his foot. He then stopped and spun around, throwing down a powerful smoke bomb which filled the room but only for a few short seconds.<p>

After it cleared away Aoko found there was a slightly confused looking Shinichi stood in front of her, with Kaito nowhere in sight.  
>"W-where…" Aoko glanced around, before slowly looking at Shinichi in front of her suspiciously "You're not Kaito, are you?"<br>Shinichi sighed, "No…"  
>Aoko, still not convinced, grabbed Shinichis hair and tugged, "Really? Prove it!"<br>Shinichi frowned as she pulled down on his hair, "How!"  
>"Just think of something or show me where Kaito is!"<p>

Shinichi licked his lips nervously as he tried to think of something to say, when Kaito stuck his head around the side to save his cousin,  
>"Ahoko~" He sang out before running away <em>fast.<br>_"Kaito!" Aoko cried out, dropping Shinichi and picking up the mop before running after Kaito.

Conan shook his head as Shinichi slowly picked himself back up, "This is giving me a headache…"  
>"You get used to it after a while." Hakuba said, again calmly reading his book.<p>

Conan and Shinichi stared at the door for a while, then Shinichi grinned widely, "I'll have to get Shin-chan something as a thank you~"  
>Conan slowly turned to 'Shinichi' "I think you owe him more than that." He muttered, finishing his food.<br>Kaito, still wearing Shinichis face, sat back down, "Shin-chan knows this school, he'll loose Ahoko soon... I hope"

"There's one thing I want to know though," Hakuba muttered, closing his book.  
>"And what's that Haku?" Kaito asked<br>"Why did you pale when Kudou said you can't return life like a gem?"

Conan breathed in, then lowered his head slightly, "I lost my mother, so that was a bit hard to hear that."  
>Ran gasped, "Oh, I'm sorry Conan-kun... W-was it not too long ago?"<br>"Just a few moths ago, murder. Don't really want to get into it." Conan turned his head away, there was a sad look in his eyes.  
>Kaito looked up to Hakuba and glared lightly, "care to lay off now Hakuba?"<br>Hakuba glared back, much harsher, "I'm a detective, not an asshole, Kuroba."

Kaito's doubtless comeback was cut off by the school bell which rang out through the halls, signalling the start of the next lesson.  
>Kaito stood up, still fully wearing his 'Shinichi disguise' "Science now, lets head to the lab..."<br>"And let's hope there will be no unexplainable accidents there." Hakuba added, also standing up and walking to the door.  
>Kaito chuckled, "I claim no responsibility for what I suspect may happen~"<br>"That doesn't sound good..." Conan muttered before leaving with Kaito and Hakuba.  
>"Like I said, I claim nothing~"<p>

The three silently made their way down the corridor until they reached the science block. Kaito smirked as he placed his hand on the door, and he pushed it open.  
>In the lab, the real Shinichi was sat on a stool by a lab bench, seemingly unbothered by the unlit Bunsen burner in front of him.<br>"Oh," Conan said, wary of the fact that Shinichi looked so calm in front of an object that's function was to produce fire.

Shinichi turned, noticing Conan and the rest walk in, and smiled innocently, "What's wrong?"  
>Conan shrugged as he sat down, "We'll see soon enough."<br>"I don't even want to know what that's supposed to mean." Hakuba said, sitting down next to Conan.

Kaito glanced around the room, and his eyes seemed to rest on certain points. He then grinned and turned to Shinichi, "Oh, you're that desperate?"  
>Shinichi glared at him, "Shut it..."<br>Hakuba raised an eyebrow, then he gently pushed away the nearest Bunsen burner, just to be safe "I think I know your motive."  
>"That was slow." Conan muttered. His eyes then widened when the moved burner started to smoke faintly, a tinny whisper of it was coming from the tip.<p>

Up at the front, the teacher was settling the rest of the students who had all come in, he looked up as Shinichi somewhat surprised, most people where unaware of Shinichis fear so most where under the impression he _really _disliked practical lessons due to him always skipping them, "Your joining us Kudou?"  
>Shinichi smirked and pointed at Kaito, who had scuffed his hair back to 'normal' "I need to keep an eye on him,"<br>"Err, sensei…" Conan muttered, pointing at the increasing amount of smoke coming from the tap in front of Hakuba.

The teacher stared for a moment, then quickly got out the gas tap key and went over to the box.  
>Shinichi grinned dangerously, despite his trick coming out early thanks to Hakuba messing up his one loose, "I'd take cover if i where you~" He said, slowly kneeling down being the workbench.<br>Conan pulled a face, then grabbed Hakuba by the sleeve and ducked down, "I don't like this..."

Shinichi chuckled as Kaito told Ran and Aoko to dive, then the teacher put the key in it and turned the gas tap. At once there was a loud popping noise followed by some people shouting out as confetti shot out of the Bunsen burners and any open gas taps. Out of Hakuba's burner, a stream of red powder shot out which settled on his head, mixing with the blue dye to turn his hair purple.

Hakuba frowned and slowly turned to the chuckling Shinichi, "Very funny Kudo"  
>Shinichi shrugged, no longer laughing just grinning now, "Well red smoke adds the extra 'lets not put those on again' factor, and I only had red hair dye~"<p>

Conan hit his head against the workbenches side, "How can we be related?"  
>"Can I wash it off this time?" Hakuba asked, wondering if he really should bother,<br>"Maybe~"  
>Hakuba groaned and also banged his head like Conan as Shinichi smirked at them.<p>

* * *

><p>Later, after school was finished and everyone had left for home Conan had made his way to the heist building and after a lot of persuasion Conan was allowed entry. Conan was currently glancing around the room, currently filled with the taskforce and Nakamori who was at this moment yelling at a poor group of men.<p>

Hakuba spotted Conan and walked over to him, "Confident?" He asked, taking out his pocket watch to check the time.  
>"Petty much," Conan said smirking, "I heard a lot about those thieves, so I took some precautions."<p>

"Well, I wonder why Kudou invited the person he lives with, especially since your so confident on catching them" Hakuba said, raising an eyebrow.  
>"If he IS Black Phantom there must be a reason for it then." Conan said deadpanning. He glanced down at his stun gun wristwatch, "Only a few minutes left huh?"<br>"3:20.04 to be exact..."  
>"Being precise as always huh?" Conan glanced up at the display case… "I wonder what they will do this time..."<br>"I shudder to think…"

As Hakuba turned to look at the display case, something dark and shiny dropped past the window behind him.  
>Conan glanced up just in time to see it fall, "What was that?"<br>Hakuba spun around, missing the object, "What? What did you see?" He asked as he walked over to the window,  
>"Something metal like dropped down the window," He muttered, walking over to the window as well "I wonder if it's them preparing their plan."<p>

Hakuba opened the window and slowly leaned out. He looked up quickly hearing a faint sound of movement, "There's some rope here, and it's attached to a balloon..."  
>"I think it's a trick, they probably want us to pull it down," Conan muttered, leaning out next to Hakuba and searching through his pockets with his hands, "Now where did I leave it? Ah!" He pulled out a light silver gun from his pocket that Toichi had given him and aimed it at the balloon. He then shot at it then quickly leaned back as it exploded into a cloud of smoke, "Quickly, close the window before the smoke gets inside!"<p>

Hakuba quickly pulled back and shut the window, watching the smoke slowly fall. He then glanced at Conan, "Odd gun, it's like the one Kuroba uses..."  
>"Borrowed it from my dad," Conan said as he put the gun back in a pocket, "He has several, even one that shoots iron cards and one that shoots aces, clovers, hearts and spears,"<p>

Hakuba nodded slowly, deciding that it seemed _every _member of Kudou and Kuroba family had to have _some _sort of link to magic. He then opened the window slowly as the smoke disappeared almost fully and glanced around for any sort of hint. He frowned as he found something sitting on the windowsill, "Edogawa, look at this," He said as he reached down to pick up what had caught his eye.

Hakuba then turned to Conan and held out his hand. In it sat a dark silver framed monocle with a red charm hanging off an attached rope, the glass was cracked.  
>Conan's eyes widened, "Isn't that Phantoms monocle? Give it here for a second." Conan reached out and took the monocle from Hakuba's hand. He turned it over and stared at what seemed to be scorch marks at the edge, "This looks bad, see this? It looks like it was made by a bullet."<br>Hakuba frowned, "No men are to be positioned on the roof..." He glanced down at his open pocket watch, "And there's only 7.04 seconds left!"  
>"Hurry up then!" Conan called panicked, turning to the display case that was circled with guards<p>

Just as Conan reached the display case, the lights went out plummeting the room into darkness. Despite the dark the white figure of Kaitou KID could be seen falling from the roof only to land neatly on the display case. The lights came back on and for less than a second Conan saw Kaito looking next to him worried, doubtlessly Phantom was meant to land next to him. KID then turned to the guards and grinned as usual,

"Ah, thank you for coming tonight my dear taskforce," KID said, confidently holding up the gems he had already somehow taken from the case, "But I am afraid I am in a rush tonight, so goodbye~"  
>KID then held his other hand up and before any of the taskforce could react he threw his hand down letting go of the smoke bomb in it.<p>

Conan and Hakuba covered there eyes to protect them from the smoke, which doubtlessly KID was using to slip into the crowd of officers.  
>"Quick, after him!" Nakamori yelled and he and the other officers ran out to chase KID.<br>Conan glanced around, and then he quickly ran out of the room aiming for the roof, _'I don't get it… Just what's going on here?'_

Conan shoved the large door open and it swung almost silently open. On the roof, Shinichi was lying down on his back, panting heavily with a thin trail of blood rolling down his head. His top hat and monocle where missing, but his face was protected from being recognised by the peeling mask disguise he had probably been using. Over Shinichi stood a man, he was wearing a black suit and hat, grinning cruelly as he aimed his gun at Shinichi,  
>"Shit," Conan quickly moved behind a pile of construction material and reached down to his shoes, turning the 'kick power' dial on the side.<p>

Snakes grin widened at he moved the gun up to aim it at Shinichis head, "So, where's Toichi?" He asked, moving the gun further forwards.  
>Shinichi panted again before grinning at Snake, "Toichi? Ah, that magician in the accident years ago? Terrible thing..."<br>Shinichi then grunted as Snake kicked him in the chest making him fall back down again and cough heavily.

Conan reached to his belt to activate the football dispenser, then cursed quietly as he realised he wasn't wearing it. He looked up as Snake kicked Shinichi again, making him hit his head against a pile of bricks. Shinichi shuddered, and then his head fell down limp.  
>"Shit," Conan reached into his pocket and pulled out the card gun, "This has to do then."<br>He aimed then pulled on the trigger, sending an iron card flying at Snake. The card slashed across Snakes hand which was holding the gun making him drop it to the ground with a clatter.

"Damn it," Snake reached down and picked up the gun with his other hand, the one that had been hit had a trail of blood dripping down it, "Whose there!" Snake started to prowl around, slowly edging dangerously close to where Conan was currently hiding.  
>Conan carefully reached out and picked up a brick from a construction pile and stood up, "The one who will put you behind bars!"<p>

Conan then dropped the brick and kicked it full force with his powered up shoes, rocketing it through the air. Snake shot at it, but due to the sheer speed of the brick the bullet bounced off it uselessly. The brick then hit Snake in the head, and he slowly fell down knocked out.

"Conan?" Over at the door Kaito stuck his head out, probably looking why Shinichi didn't come down. He then cast his eyes over the roof and saw Shinichi, lying still on the ground "Shinichi!"

Kaito ran over to Shinichi instantly, either not noticing Snakebite or not caring. He reached down and carefully peeled the mask off, making sure that the bleeding from his head wasn't too bad. Kaito sighed with relief hearing Shinichi breathing.  
>Conan however walked over to Snake, his right shoe still letting out blue sparks "He was looking for Toichi, which means you're lucky, but that doesn't mean that now we have him they will let you two go." He said as he pulled Snakes wrists together and trapped them in a set of handcuffs.<br>"I wouldn't expect them to, there are many more," Kaito muttered as he walked over to Snake. Kaito scowled down at him, his eyes where heavy with a deep darkness and anger, "But this is the worse one to me, this is the bastard who killed my dad..."

Conan looked over to Shinichi, he knew that if any police officers came up Shinichi would be a sitting duck, "I'll take care of him, you two get the hell out of here!"  
>Kaito scowled at Snake, and then he turned his head away and walked over to Shinichi, "I'll be right back, and once Shinichi wakes up you know he would want to come." He said gently picking him up.<p>

Conan stared at Snake, and realised that they didn't actually have anywhere to put him, "What are we going to do with him?"  
>Kaito looked over and stared silently, also realising the same thing.<br>"If my deductions are correct, he belongs to a large group who will kill him if he is arrested," Kaito quickly turned to the door where Hakuba had just walked out off, no longer wearing the smug look that he normally had when he had correctly deduced something, "Am I correct?"  
>"Hak… Tantei-san!" Kaito cried out in surprise, only just remembering that he was still KID on the outside.<br>Conan looked between Hakuba and Snake, "There is no use to denying that, so yeah, but we can't let him go either..."

"J-Jodie-sensei..." Everyone looked to Shinichi who was still lying in Kaitos arms. He groaned and slowly opened one eye, "We-we can hide snake temporarily, go to Jodie as KID and Phantom, tell her about the organisation," He dropped his head and breathed deeply, "If she's from the FBI here, we can... ask her for help..."  
>"Are you mad, if she isn't she's in danger!" Conan called out. He then frowned in frustration and paced around, trying to come up with <em>anything <em>else. He then shook his head in defeat "But we have no other option."  
>Shinichi smirked in Kaitos arms, still only barely conscious, "True, and even I'm thinking it's the blood loss talking, but really do we have much other choice? Mind you, I'm in no fit state to travel anywhere…" Shinichi then turned his head and smirked at Conan.<p>

Conan raised an eyebrow at what Shinichi was implying, "Then you want me to pop up as black phantom and convince Jodie to take in snake?"  
>Shinichi laughed shortly. "Well, do you have a better idea?"<br>Conan sighed and slowly looked up, "Saying I have to play phantom I take it you have another suit?"

"Yes, we always carry spares, but what about... " Kaito slowly looked down to Shinichi in his arms, his eyes filled with concern  
>Hakuba looked over, and knew that what was happening was far too big to be allowed to stop,"… I'll take him home, you have my word as a detective that I will not use anything that has happened tonight against you."<br>"Then go! We'll take care of this guy here." Conan said before turning to Kaito, "Now, show me that suit before I change my mind."

Kaito carefully carried Shinichi, who was slowly falling back into unconsciousness, to Hakuba who just as carefully took Shinichi from him and turned around carrying Shinichi down the stairs carefully. "I'll tell Nakamori to go elsewhere, be careful Kuroba… and you to Edogawa."  
>Kaito watched Hakuba, and then pulled a spare black suit out from somewhere and held it out to Conan, "The only Phantom monocle we brought tonight was Shinichis and it looks like he's lost his…"<br>"That's fine," Conan said, pulling the broken one from his pocket, "I'll be back in a second"

Conan walked away and then returned in a short while fully dressed in the Black Phantom outfit. His hair was trapped under the hat hiding its style so only the edge of his fringe was visible.  
>Kaito looked him up and down, "Well, we should powder your skin... close your eyes a moment," Conan quickly closed his eyes tight and Kaito gently threw a capsule to the ground which released a cloud of smoke around Conan.<p>

Conan coughed slightly as the last of the smoke disappeared and Kaito smiled at his work. Conans tanned skin was fully covered by some sort of make up that was stuck on very strongly making him seem to have his old ski tone, the same as Shinichis. Conan then looked up at Kaito, "Let's go, if we wait any longer snake might wake up."

Kaito stood still for a moment, then he kneeled down next to Snake frowning darkly again, "…There's _so_ much I want to do to this man..." Kaito then quickly pulled out a red can and sprayed Snake straight in the face, "But Tou-san wouldn't want it..."

Kaito reached over to one of the piles of construction materials and pulled down a tarp that was covering them. He then pulled it out over Snake and pinned it in place with a few bricks in each corner. "that should keep him down for at least 12 hours, its our emergencies stock," Kaito explained as he walked out to perch on the edge of the buildings roof, "do you know how to use the glider?"  
>"Dad taught me to use one once, but I have no clue how to open it." Conan said taking up position next to Kaito.<br>"There's a small button attached to your cuff, it connects to the cape. Press it and it will unfold"  
>Conan nodded and pressed the button, the black cape pulling tightly into a glider, "so let's go. I know where she lives in my world, so maybe we can find her house this way."<p>

Kaito nodded and jumped off the roof, opening the glider once he was in the air, "Lead the way, Meitantei!"  
>Conan jumped off following him, "It's this way, we'll be there in a few minutes."<p>

Kaito closely followed Conan through the night, praying to everything he could think of that Jodie lived in the same place and that she would be on their side.  
>Conan tilted and moved the glider towards an apartment block, looking at the floor where Jodie lived where he was from, "We're in luck, she's outside!"<br>"Land on the balcony above," Kaito called out "We can lower ourselves down without her seeing up come"

Conan nodded and did as Kaito had said, following his lead to land silently above Jodie's balcony. Kaito held up his hand and showed Conan him pressing the button again and the cape collapsed, Conan doing the same.  
>"I'll go down first then you just follow, if she's dangerous drop down and pull out with the gliders..." Kaito whispered before smiling nervously, "well... lets hop it doesn't come to that,"<br>"Let me do the talking, I might get her to open up,"  
>Kaito nodded to Conans reasoning and perched himself on the balcony's safety rail, "Same time then,"<br>"Of course," Conan said smirking and climbing up next to him.  
>Kaito gulped slightly "well, here goes... everything!"<p>

Kaito then leaned back and Conan followed. The pair of them landed on the bar and neatly balanced themselves instantly. Jodie let out a startled noise and quickly stood up, alert and tense for reacting.

"Good evening, miss teacher." Conan said, straightening himself up next to Kaito who was watching silently.

Jodie's hand slowly moved to her shoulder where a small gun was hidden, "W-what are you doing here? There's nothing for you to take," She asked, eyeing the Moonlight Thieves.  
>"Actually we are here for serious business, involving both the FBI and the Black Organisation."<br>Jodie turned to Conan "and then why would you come to me?" She asked smirking faintly  
>"I have sources saying you are an FBI agent, don't worry, we will keep our mouth shut, but see, we have a little problem at our hands."<br>Jodie however was still wary, "and just who would those sources be, cool guy?"  
>Conan smirked, "Oh so I'm cool guy now?" He laughed slightly at Jodie's confusion "let's say a certain person called vermouth is an easy tracking target."<p>

Jodie's frown deepened at hearing Vermouths name, "What do you want?" She asked again, this time more threateningly  
>"As I said, we are having some trouble here." Conan said talking very seriously "Another member of the organization tracked us down tonight, but we managed to knock him down. We know that if we hand him to the cops he's dead, so we thought that if we hand him to you, you can at least get some information out of him before he tries to commit suicide."<br>Jodie smirked, "well, if you know them then you'll understand me asking this, how can I trust you?"

Conan was about to reply but he noticed Kaito looking at him oddly, like he was asking permission to speak. Conan stared at Kaito, then he slowly nodded.  
>"Jodie-sensei," Jodie turned to look at Kaito who had bowed his head politely, "I understand that you have been looking into their workings, including past cases such as the killing of the past KID. I assume from you calling Phantom Cool guy you also know who KID really is..." Kaito then slowly reached up and took his hat off his head, "I am Kaito Kuroba, son of Toichi who was killed by Snakebite. We don't know how long he'll be there, so please, help us,"<p>

Jodie stared at Kaito, no longer doubting him, she then nodded and spoke seriously, "I'll call some of the others nearby, would you mind showing us where?"  
>Conan turned to the building in the distance "Not too far away, where Phantom and KID had their heist tonight." He then sighed and turned to Kaito, "Next time you have to force Hakuba to pull on this suit."<br>Kaito smirked, "but it looks so good on you,"

Jodie glanced back to Conan as she turned to leave, "I have to admit, you look a lot like cool guy, i thought you where him for a moment there..." she then walked inside and picked up the phone she uses to call FBI members and started to ring up the other agents.

"Don't get used to it. It's not like I need a suit to save your asses." Conan said deadpanning at Kaito.  
>Kaito blinked, then he grinned as an idea formed in his head, "Well, I don't think your cut out to be a Phantom thief, even if not stealing you couldn't <em>move<em> like us."  
>"What's that supposed to mean?"<br>"Nothing, just saying without growing up with me you can only work on one side of the law, leaving a whole new world of opportunities to save people untouched" He turned to Conan grinning "But, its not too late to learn~"

Conan facepalmed, "do your lessons involve magic?"  
>"what, try and tell me it wouldn't be useful, knocking out large groups of criminals at once with a strong sleeping gas cloud must be a welcome trick!"<br>"Give me a few more reasons to convince me..."  
>Kaito thought for a moment, then he turned to Conan, "You might enjoy it. Just try it, please. Didn't you enjoy flying just then? Didn't it make you feel free?"<br>Conan turned his face to the side, "Kinda..."

Kaito smiled happily as Jodie pulled her balcony door open and walked out onto it, "I've called some nearby agents, they're making their way over there now"  
>Conan straightened up "then we'll show you the way, can you keep up with our Hang gliders?"<br>Jodie smirked and picked up a set of car keys which she span around her finger, "I can drive fast,"  
>"Then lets go," Conan said as Jodie turned around and left quickly. He turned to Kaito as he opened his glider "You ready?"<br>Kaito raised an eyebrow as he placed his hat back on, "_you _are asking _me _if I'm ready?" He then grinned widely and fell from the roof, opening his glider after a small drop.  
>Conan shrugged and sighed as he jumped off after Kaito, "Let's just get back,"<p>

As Conan and Kaito flew through the air, they where followed from the ground by a red sports car. They made sure to stay in its line of sight until the building was in their line of sight. Once Jodie saw the building she sped ahead of the gliders to get there. Seeing Jodie rushing ahead the two boys pulled their gliders and flew to the roof where snake was hopefully still hidden.  
>Kaito pulled up and let his cape fall slack as his feet touched the ground. He glanced around then heard the faint 'click' of a gun. Conan landed next to Kaito and spotted someone in a black coat and wool hat aiming a gun at Kaito,<br>"Oh no you don't!" Conan yelled, getting between them.

The man turned his sharp eyes to Conan and moved the gun with them, now aiming it at Conan. Conan's eyes widened as he saw the persons face, it was Akai, Akai Shuichi the FBI member.  
>Conan moved back, "don't randomly point guns at people; you might shoot the wrong one at one point."<br>Akai smirked confidently "I will only shot if you two give me reason."  
>Conan took of his hat, "that doesn't matter, just don't point your gun around."<br>Akais glares force lessened slightly, but he still kept the gun aimed at Conan, "I take it you two where the ones who caught him," He said, indicating with his head at the tarp snake was under.  
>"Naturally," Conan replied "I don't really like BO members, especially one called Gin..."<br>Akai smirked and finally lowed his gun, but still keeping it in his hand, "Oh? Good to see we have a common enemy then."

The three of them then turned their heads quickly as the door was pushed open. Out of it Jodie walked onto the roof, scanning it for who was here, "Oh Shu, you're here already."  
>Conan walked over to the tarp and pulled a corner up. He found Snakes hand and took his wrist firmly between his fingers to check for a pulse and was relieved to find it still beating strongly. "* Seems we got away with it, nobody went to get him or kill him." He said before looking up to the two FBI members, "seems like an amazing opportunity."<br>Akai smirked as he walked over, placing his gun in a holder, "One we wont waste, Camel and James are downstairs waiting"

Jodie nodded, then she turned to Kaito and Conan frowning very seriously, "be careful you two, when they find out you've caught one of them, they'll go out even harder. And warn cool guy, he's already being watched by them as Shinichi, not just as Phantom"  
>"I'll make sure they don't get killed." Conan said before turning to Kaito who was walking over to snake, "Looks like neither of us had a chance to show off today, huh?"<br>"there's always next time," Kaito said standing up from whatever he had been doing "I'll have to make up for lost tricks then"  
>"Part of me feels sorry for them," Akai said walking over to snake, "How can we make sure he isn't recognised if he's seen?"<br>Kaito grinned proudly and pointed down at Snakes face. Over snakes face Kaito had loosely attached a somewhat undetailed facemask that made him unrecognisable from a distance. "It's not overly detailed, but it will allow you to take him out without anyone seeing it's his ugly mug"

Akai smirked as he bent down to help Jodie carry him, "you two better leave, who knows when some of them might come looking around for him."  
>Kaito nodded, "We'll head home, thank you."<p>

* * *

><p>Hakuba gently moved Shinichi in his arms to press the bell to the Kudou mansion. He had hidden Shinichi back in the building and told the taskforce that he had seen gliders heading in the opposite direction to where Kaito and Conan had gone. When he had gone back to where he had hidden Shinichi he found that he had moved slightly and was now in civilian clothes. Hakuba was glad for this as now he could carry him back easier, but he still made sure to keep away from people so Shinichi or himself wouldn't be recognised.<p>

Hakuba stepped back from the bell as he heard it ring out inside the Kudou mansion. He waited a few moments before he heard movement inside, relieved to find someone was actually here.

The door opened and a sleepy looking Masago looked out. He yawned widely, "Who are you?" He asked not noticing Shinichi in Hakubas arms,

"Saguru Hakuba, detective," Hakuba said before walking past Masago and making a beeline for the first room he saw with a couch which was the library.  
>"Oi!" Masago shouted behind him, closing the front door, "What do you think you're doing?"<br>Hakuba gently placed Shinichi down on the couch, "Saving an idiot, care to help?"

There was some noise from another room, the kitchen, and Hakuba glanced up to see a man stood in the doorway. He looked a bit like Conan, well they had the same skin tone, but for some reason the very back of Hakubas mind brought up the Image of Kaito. He was holding a book in his right hand while juggling several eggs with his left.  
>"I hear we have visitors" Toichi said, not looking up from the book or stopping the circle of eggs.<p>

"Yeah, a kid called Hakuba." Masago then yawned again, "And an unconscious Shinichi." He stretched slightly, still yawning.  
>"…with blood on his head," Hakuba pointed out, wondering if he should wait for it to sink in.<p>

There was a sound of eggshells braking as Toichi looked up and stopped juggling the eggs "What!" He threw the book down on the coffee table and quickly moved around it and kneeled down next to Shinichi, looking over his wounds "What happened?"  
>Hakuba gently took Shinichis wrist and pulled out his pocket watch, checking Shinichis pulse against the second hand "I don't know the full story, but someone shot him tonight. I told Kuroba and Edogawa i would bring Shinichi home while they got help."<p>

Toichi looked up at Hakuba, he was clearly very worried "Shot? How are Kaito and Conan, did they get hurt? And who shot him?"  
>Masago, who was still by the doorway, yawned again, "don't worry, Conan will be fine and knowing him he made sure no one else got hurt."<br>"I didn't catch the name of the one who shot," Hakuba said, ignoring Masago's lack of concern, "But he had trapped Kudo alone to lure Kuroba. Both Kuroba and Edogawa are fine, Edogawa knocked him out somehow."  
>"See? Nothing to worry about!" Masago said before yawning yet again and turning around "I'm going to bed, you take care of him Toi-Chan~"<p>

Hakuba looked up and watched Masago walking away, _'…is he taking this seriously?' _He thought before turning back to Shinichi.  
>Toichi shook his head, knowing what Hakuba was thinking, "That's just how he is. He doesn't worry much, at least he never shows if he's worried. The only one he really looks concerned about now and then is Conan.<br>Hakuba nodded then stood up, "I'm going to get a towel for Kudos head, you mind keeping an eye on him?"  
>"I don't, he's family after all."<br>Hakuba nodded then walked away, walking around the large splat of eggshells and egg yoke.

Toichi watched him then turned back to Shinichi, who was frowning as he lay on the couch.  
>"Oi, Shin-Chan~, wakie wakie~" Toichi said playfully to him. Shinichi groaned slightly and turned his head, mouthing something.<br>Toichi chuckled slightly, then became serious as he kneeled down by Shinichis head, gently moving Shinichis hair to look at the cut on is head that the blood had been coming from, "Please tell me snake didn't do this..."

Shinichi turned again and his frown deepened, "O...Occhan...Kai..." Shinchi then shuddered and let out a small whimper like sound.  
>"Kai's ok, Shin-Chan." Toichi said, trying to reassure him, "At least, I hope so..."<p>

Toichi looked up from Shinichi as Hakuba walked in again, now holding a cold towel and some other things "Here, put this on his head..."  
>"Don't order me around like I don't know how to take care of wounds kid." He then gave Hakuba an infamous KID grin, "I don't really appreciate that."<p>

Toichi then turned around to Shinichi and carefully placed the towel on his head, careful not to cover the cut. He then took the bandages and some bacterial cream out and began to carefully clean the cut on his head before moving to the other wounds. Hakuba frowned lightly at Toichi for a moment, then he sat down and watched once sure that Toichi did know what to do, it was clear he was _very _worried about Shinichi.

Toichi continued to dab Shinichis wounds carefully until Shinichi groaned again and then slowly opened his eyes, looking around with still not fully awake eyes,  
>"Ah Shin-Chan~ you woke up! You are such a sleepy head!" Toichi cried out happy and relieved. He then spoke to him more soft and serious, "Are you ok? What happened back there?"<br>"O-Occhan? ..." Shinichi then frowned in concentration and brought his hand up to rest it gently on his head, "I was... i was setting something up on the roof. Then there was a shot and i fell down. I can't really remember fully after that. I think, _he_ was trying to use me to lure Kai out, and then Conan came. I-I lost conciseness when he kicked me down and i hit my head."

Toichi frowned darkly, "_He?_" He asked, his voiced just as dark and serious as his eyes.  
>Shinichi nodded slowly, "Yeah, snakebite. Kai and Conan caught him though and their getting help from someone who might be able to keep him"<br>Toichi looked down and his eyes became shadowed by his hair and his hand shook as he unknowingly squeezed the tube in his hand, making the condense spill out onto the couch, "That bastard, I hope that wherever they bring him he gets tortured a lot. Ht then looked up and blinked, then he quickly turned to Shinichi, "I don't want you or Kai to play the phantom thieves for a while."

Shinichi frowned and sat up quickly, hissing slightly at the stab of pain it caused him, "But, snakebites caught now. We need to focuses on attacking them while they are still focused on filling him in..."  
>Toichi let out a bark of laughter "you think they haven't found a replacement yet? This organization is large, larger than you think. I've done a lot of research after the incident and found a lot of dirt, nearly untraceable but still too much to imagine." He shook his head "No, I can't have you two risk your lives, so put any ideas out of your head, cause I'm not letting you go through with this!"<p>

Shinichi frowned at Toichi and pulled himself up, ignoring the pain it caused, "I watched Kaito grow up, hiding himself more each day because he was scared, scared of loosing you... _HIS_ dad! And i lost my uncle, who was like a second father to me. We both got off lightly compared to what they can do, and you want be to let go of the one way i can save people from suffering worse than us!" Shinichis eyes widened as he realised what he had said and he slowly slipped back down "... I'm sorry"  
>Toichi stood up and shook his head, "No, I get it, but I don't want you two to die. Too many lost their lives at their hands already. Just because you got away with it now doesn't mean next time they will go easy on you." He put his hands in his pockets as he looked down at Shinichi, "Just let me play thief until they loose interest in you two, to cover your secret identities! As long as you two stay behind the scenes and play safe for a while!"<br>Shinichi frowned for a moment, then his face fell into neutral and he rested his head down again, closing his eyes as he rested.

Toichi then turned around to look at Hakuba who had shifted awkwardly in his seat, he had completely forgotten about him the moment Shinichi had woke up. "what pert of that made any sense to you?"  
>"In all honesty very little," Hakuba muttered, getting a very certain feeling that he had just witnessed something he really shouldn't have, "Which seems just right for anything involving Kudo and Kuroba…"<br>"Then what part about me did you understand?"

Hakuba frowned as he began to try to deduce what he had heard, "i take it from how he called you 'Occhan' before that you're related, possibly through Edogawa by looks? You also seem quite knowledged on these people who attacked tonight... bit other than that little makes sense"  
>"good, and it's best for you to keep it at that." He then glanced down to his hand which held an old pocket watch he took out of his pocket, clicking open the cover, "Kai and Shi-Conan are taking long, I hope nothing happened..,"<p>

Hakuba frowned as he looked at the watch in Toichi's hand, looking over its every detail, "Interesting watch... hand crafted 1950s?"  
>Toichi nodded, "Yes. It's a gift from an old friend, he told me once it only looses one second per year."<br>Hakuba put his hands in his pockets as he stood up, "0.001 seconds to be precise. It's a hand crafted watch belonging to Officer Hakuba of the Japanese police, one of a kind." Hakuba then snapped shut his own pocket watch, "Oh i don't think i told you my name. Saguru Hakuba, the son that watch was handed down to."

Toichi and Hakuba stared at each other for a moment, then there was an odd sound and Hakuba fell down into the chair, his head falling to the side and his eyes closed.  
>Toichi looked up to the library's door and grinned as he saw Conan stood there closing his stun-gun wrist watch, "He was getting on my nerves." Conan muttered.<br>Toichi raised an eyebrow, "Very subtitle, Shinichi."  
>"You were getting careless." Conan said with an 'I told you so' glance<br>Kaito glanced around the doorway and spotted Hakuba sleeping in the chair and figured it out, "Ah, Haku was being Haku..."  
>Toichi shrugged, "It runs in the family, he is just like his dad was."<p>

Kaito nodded, then he walked over to Shinichi, "How's Shin-chan?" He asked kneeling besides his cousin.  
>"He'll be fine, but it was a close call." Toichi said, he then glanced at Shinichi and raised an eyebrow as if asking 'who should tell him'<br>Shinichi opened his eye a tinny fraction, giving him an 'its your idea, I'm not getting involved' look, then he closed it again.  
>Toichi frowned, then he grinned evilly, "Oh Shin-Chan~, I'm not sure if you want to hear this, but the kitchen is on fire..."<p>

Against all better judgement and reasoning, Shinichi reacted to the simple provocation and shot bolt upright, crying out at the shooting pain that ran through him with the moment.  
>Conan stared then turned to Toichi deadpanning, "You know, that was terrible..."<br>Kaito also frowned, then he turned to Shinichi who had unknowingly grabbed his arm in panic and patted him on the shoulder, "calm down Shin-chan, it isn't really..." Shinichi relaxed, but he didn't let go of Kaitos arm.

Toichi chuckled slightly, "I'm sorry for that, but if you pretend to sleep we'll never get to the point."  
>"What is that supposed to mean?" Conan asked, slowly looking to Toichi.<br>Toichi stopped smirking and then became vey serious, "I think it's best to keep Kai and Shin-Chan off the job for a while." He sighed and looked at Shinichi, "But this one here disagrees with that and I don't think you will think it's a good plan either."

"Damn right i don't think it's a good idea" Kaito shouted, frowning at Toichi, "Tousan, i watched my own father _burn_ as a child. Both me and Shinichi where sat there and saw your trick..." Shinichi winced and tightened his hold on Kaitos arm, the memories resurfacing, "we... we watched as you where covered by the flames... we were pulled out by others fleeing... and i don't want anyone else to suffer by them"  
>Toichi frowned back, "and you think I don't remember that day, the explosion, the flames licking my body, burning my skin away?" Toichi shook his head, "That's why I have a deal for you guys, tough Conan might not appreciate the idea."<p>

Toichi turned to Conan, then back to Kaito and Shinichi "I want you to help me train him so he can protect you, without letting him steal anything, of course."  
>"Do I have to get involved in this?" Conan muttered,<br>"You already are, so stop whining!"  
>Shinichi blinked at Toichi's harshness, <em>'Toichi's acting rough now... i wonder if Snakebites made him worried...'<em>

Conan raised an eyebrow, "Actually Kaito and I thought of the same thing." He turned to Kaito "Didn't we, Kaito?"  
>Kaito nodded, "We thought we could train him up but not have him taking active participation in the actual <em>taking<em> of the heist, just the outside part."  
>Conan laughed slightly, "Though you just as well could give me my own suit and make up a nickname for me..." He joked.<p>

Kaito and Shinichi stared at Conan for a moment, then they turned to each other and said at in unison, "brainstorm time!"  
>Conan blinked in surprise and confusion as Kaito and Shinichis both seemed to go into deep thought, "Wait, what? You aren't taking that seriously, where you?"<br>Toichi smirked then joined them in there plotting, "I think we should give him a grey suit..."  
>Kaito grinned, "Oh, like mixing our colours!~"<br>"the shirt and tie should be different shades of purple then..." Shinichi added.  
>"O-omaira!" Conan muttered, sweatdroping<p>

"Something like violet and a deep shade of purple?" Toichi continued, ignoring Conan  
>Shinichi nodded, smiling again, "yeah!"<br>", and his monocle and gun can be black, since mines and shin-chans are both silver anyway?" Kaito added, also grinning,  
>Toichi made a face as he thought, "I was thinking dark greyish, and I could hand him my card gun, making them suit his outfit of course..."<p>

"Chotto!"  
>Shinichi and Kaito turned to Conan, looking at him with innocent faces, "What? ~"<br>Conan frowned, "Why a suit? I was just kidding! You are taking this too seriously!"  
>Shinichi smirked, "But the suits a must have~"<br>Toichi snickered in agreement "You would be a grey knight, Co-Chan!"

Toichi paused then slammed his fist into an open hand, "That's it!"  
>Conan jumped slightly, "Wha-Wha-Wha-What's it?"<br>"Grey Knight! That's it! That's the nickname!" He declared proudly  
>Conan groaned and facepalmed, "Why does it sound like you're going through with this...? "<br>Shinichi grinned, "Because we are" He said bluntly, causing another groan from Conan.

Kaito laughed and patted a hand on Conan shoulder, "up Co-chan, why don't you go get some rest~"  
>"I don't think I can sleep for a while..." Conan muttered,<br>Shinichi sighed and flopped back down on the couch, "speak for yourself" He muttered.  
>Conan paused, then grinned, "Oh, but I am, aren't I, me?"<br>Shinichi stayed quiet for a moment as he thought, and then he groaned and covered his face with a pillow, "NOT helping the headache!"

Everyone laughed at Shinichi as Hakuba still slept in the chair, unaware of just what had been started in the very room he was sleeping in.

* * *

><p><strong>Black Phantom: Toichi was scary today...<strong>

**Juria: But with a reason, right?**

**Black Phantom: Yeah, I like how you did him being protective of Kai even if he isn't his words son~**

**Juria: Well, even if he isn't he loves Kai too much~ He wouldn't want him to suffer even if it isn't his own Kaito**

**Black Phantom: True, Toichi wouldn't want mostly anyone to suffer really...**

**Juria: Just like Masago!**

**Black Phantom: *nods*, anyway, thank you for reading~**

**Juria: And don't forget to subscribe! (Apparently it's the only thing that keeps writers alive!)**

**Black Phantom: *nods* and sleep, some sleep helps...*falls asleep on keyboard***

**Juria: *sweat drops and walks away***


	6. Chapter 6: Grey Knight Arrives

**Fragile Dreams XD - Yuri: The next chappie will be long too =3, though getting to where we are now, the story is already halfway... *sobs*  
>Black Phantom: don't be though sad! We still have a bit to do yet~<strong>

**tess4aria - Black Phantom: I like Toichi to, but i think he'd want to protect mostly anyone from the org,  
>Yuri: Since he was killed by them and stuff...<strong>

**Dannichigo - Grey Knight: *bows nervously* Here I- err- Am?  
>Yuri: Kyaa! You look so cute Co-Chan!<br>Black Phantom: X3  
>KID+Black Phantom (Shinichi): You'll get used to it co-chan~<br>Grey Knight: Ehehehe, let's hope I won't get too used to it...**

**DC 4 Ever - Yuri: Preview? What's a preview?  
>Black Phantom: Hehe, evil. And i can't draw either but i luvs the pics she draws X3<strong>

**Meghan44 - Black Phantom: I think the chaps are getting longer because we're getting more and more carried away with the role play part ^^'  
>Yuri: Ehehehe... Yeah, our next project got a bit long too, we just like role-playing with each other too much XD<strong>

**Kaddy 16 - ****Black Phantom: Thank you, hope you like this too~  
><strong>**Yuri: We did our best and were creeped out by Conan several times, but we survived =3**

**.**

**Black phantom: And heres another, to me alt least REALLY long chapter! ~**

**Yuri: ...**

**Conan: *pokes Yuri* **

**Black Phantom: what's wrong?**

**Yuri: *falls down*...**

**Conan: I think she's brain-dead...**

**Black Phantom: D8 noooooooo!**

**Yuri: *pops up from behind Conan* Hey people~! Hope you like this chappie as much as the previous ones!**

**Shinichi: but... you where...**

**Black Phantom: *still screaming 'no'***

**Conan: *stares at Yuri, then at the Yuri lying on the ground* There are two?**

**Yuri: *looks at other her* Oh nose, a spoiler character... *pulls other Yuri away***

**Shinichi: ...shall we be on with the story then *very confused and creped out***

**Conan: Y-yeah...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The following day after school Conan Kaito and Shinichi all went together to Jodie's room, wanting to know what had happened with Snakebite.  
>Shinichi looked up at the classroom door, and then breathed in before looking slowly to Kaito then Conan, "Ready?"<br>Conan nodded at Shinichi, "Ready."

At an added nod from Kaito Shinichi held up his hand and knocked on the wooden door. He frowned as after a while no one came to the door or shouted out to them.  
>"Do you think she's here?" Conan asked.<br>Kaito leaned over, also slightly worried, "Sensei?" He called out before knocking again.

As Shinichi was about to knock too when the door was pulled open and Jodie looked out, "What is it?" She asked before recognising the three boys outside her door, "Oh cool guy, it's you~"  
>Kaito and Shinichi both sighed in relief as Conan spoke to her, "Sensei, we came here to talk about the Heist."<br>"Ah, you mean the one of KID and Phantom? It was cool, wasn't it? Come in~" She said in her 'annoying voice' while standing aside to let them in.  
>"Of course, they're brilliant magicians!~" Kaito said happily to hold up appearances as he walked in with Shinichi, followed by Conan who shook his head at them.<p>

Once the three of them where in Jodie shut the door and turned to them, "Well boys," She said becoming serious "What do you want to know?"  
>Kaito looked to her, becoming serious and 'Shinichi-like'. "So what are your plans for <em>him<em>?"  
>Jodie folded her arms and leaned on her desk, "We brought him over to our secret headquarters and locked him there, right now we're trying to make him talk, but he's stubborn, as expected."<br>Kaito frowned, "We expected that much…"

Shinichi looked to her, somewhat worried, "Is it hidden away enough though? Are you still safe?"  
>Jodie smiled at Shinichi, "Don't worry, we stripped him of his stuff and scanned his body for chips, there's nothing left to trace him with."<br>Conan frowned, "They don't know you caught him?"  
>"Well I think they will be more than... suspicious that something's happened..." Shinichi pointed out.<br>Jodie nodded, "They probably are, that wouldn't really surprise us too, but only a few of the FBI working on the BO here inJapan know of our secret base, so the chance that they find him is rare. Be sure to watch your backs though, they probably know you did something."

Kaito leaned over to Shinichi, smirking, "I think Tou-san figured that much out," he said quietly

"Will you let us know when he speaks?" Conan said, remaining serious  
>Jodie frowned, "I will, since this involves you too, but make sure no-one else finds out."<br>Shinichi chukled slightly, "Well, I doubt we'll be telling anyone anytime soon. That would come hand in hand with telling them about our 'night-job'."  
>Jodie smirked, "True, but with not telling I also mean those who know about your 'Job'."<br>Kaito smiled "Oh so what does that lower out list down to? ~"  
>Shinichi smirked, "3... Technically 4 but your mum kind of turns a blind eye,"<br>"No, that would make 6..." Conan pointed out

Jodie shook her head, "It doesn't matter how many people know, as long as you don't tell them."

Jodie then looked down at her watch, "It's best for you not to hang around too long, it may cause suspicion."  
>Kaito nodded and jumped off the table he had been sat on, "Yeah, I doubt people would believe <em>I<em> stayed back for homework."  
>Conan nodded, "Then let's go."<br>Jodie walked over to the classroom door and pulled it open, "Be careful~" She said, in her 'annoying voice'.  
>Kaito grinned as he walked past her, holding out his hand, "Thanks for your help~" He said as he offered her a rose. Shinichi stared for a moment before also holding out his hand offering a rose with a small smile.<br>Jodie smiled as she took them, "Aw, you didn't have to do that."  
>Conan sighed and facepalmed before he quickly left the room "Hurry up or I'll leave without you!"<br>Kaito pouted at Conan as he left, "Oh don't be like that Co-Chan~" Before he and Shinichi ran after Conan, putting his arm around Conans neck once he caught up with his usual silly grin.

* * *

><p>Conan sighed as he walked back into the Kudo mansion, dropping his bag down into the hallway, "Home, finally!"<br>Kaito smiled, "Tired co-chan?"  
>"Not really," He muttered, "Though I'm really looking forward to the weekend..."<br>Shinichi looked at Conan with what seemed an almost evil grin, "Oh really, I'm looking forward to it to~"

Conan froze at the grin, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
>Kaito joined Shinichi, "Well, you did say you wanted to help~"<br>"that doesn't mean I like it..." Conan said groaning  
>Shinichi chuckled at Conan, "well, if you don't want to start right away we can wait..."<br>"No," Conan said shaking his head, "I said I would make sure you two wouldn't get hurt, so I will start immediately. As long as you two don't involve me in the actual stealing itself..."

Kaito flapped his hand in the air, "Of course not, can't have another person distracting the crowds from the epicenes that is me~" Shinichi looked to Kaito with a faint look of exasperation.

"Well, my appearance will get some attention..." Conan muttered.

"Talking about appearance…" The three of them looked up at Toichi who had bounced over, "I got your suit done~" With a movement of his hands Toichi made a folded grey suit with a few dark metal card guns sitting on top of it appear in his hands. He smiled at Conan, "What do you think? ~"  
>Conan stared speechless while Shinichi smiled and Kaito practically jumped over to Toichi, "Yay! Thanks Tou-san. Neh neh co-chan, hurry up and put it on" he said getting more and more excited by the second.<br>Conan was quickly turning as red as his skin tone allowed, "... Errr... Ok" He muttered before walking over and slowly taking the suit before walking off with it.

Shinichi Kaito and Toichi all waited downstairs for Conan then after a few minuets Toichi turned to Shinichi and Kaito, "Hmm, he's taking a bit long~"  
>"I could go help~" Kaito suggested, earning an elbow in the side from Shinichi.<br>Toichi chuckled "I think he's too embarrassed to show himself~ One second~" Toichi walked off to find Conan and after a few moments dragged him down by his arm before pushing him into the room. "Don't be so shy Co-chan~"

Conan was stood in a grey suit hat and shoes, along with a light purple-ish shirt with a much darker purple tie. The band from his hat took the colour not from his shirt like KID and Phantom, but from his tie. His monocle was made from an almost black metal monocle which had a charm hanging by a rope. The charm was also different; it was fully black with instead of a clover design, a white spade.

Kaito stared, his mouth almost falling open, "...whoa"  
>Shinichi also looked it over, then grinned at Toichi, "Nice job Toichi-Occhan!"<p>

Conan frowned with embarrassment, again as red as his skin tone would allow, "You like this too much..."  
>"But it feels like we're adding to the moonlight thieves' family~ even if you don't take on the full role~" Kaito said grinning widely at Conan who only sighed at him.<br>Toichi smirked at Conan, "Mou, Conan, don't be so dramatic... You'll just have to deal with it for now~ Besides, you will learn some nice things, like using a poker face~"  
>Conans face turned blank, "Now, I'm really looking forward to that..."<p>

Kaito wrapped his arm around Conan's shoulders again, "and we get to teach you all you'll need to know~ "  
>Shinichi chukled at Kaito, "Kaito, don't go getting too excited"<br>"It's too late for him not to get too excited..." Conan muttered  
>Toichi grinned at them, "let's get him downstairs, he has a lot to learn~"<p>

Kaito and Shinichi both looked up at Toichi and grinned. They were then surrounded by a large cloud of smoke which a few doves flew out of. When it cleared Kaito and Shinichi were both stood in their KID and Phantom outfits, grinning at Conan.  
>"Lets go then co-chan~" Shinichi said, grinning widely.<br>"show offs~" Conan said, grinning as he walked over to the painting  
>Toichi chuckled as he put his hand on the painting and it swung around to show the corridor behind it, "hurry up, you two~"<br>"You don't need to tell us twice~" Kaito said before running in followed by a chuckling Toichi.  
>"Where dies he get his energy from?" Conan asked sighing as he walked after him.<br>Shinichi laughed then followed Conan, running in but not as fast as Kaito.

Down in the main of the Phantoms base, Toichi was looking around smirking at the room, "Ah, secret hideouts, you got to love them~"  
>Shinichi smiled as he walked in, "I will admit, dad didn't go half way" He said before walking over to a box and going through the contents.<br>Conan turned to Kaito, "how is yours?"  
>"Smaller," Kaito muttered before grinning, "But I have a car~"<br>Shinichi glanced up from the box, "and we're all doomed the day Kai decides to use it"  
>Toichi laughed at the pair of them, "Actually, it's broke... At least the one in my world is..."<br>Kaito looked quite disappointed for a moment, then he frowned in thought, "…mental note, look at cars engine" He muttered to himself.

"...So, what are we going to do?" Conan asked, looking to Shinichi.  
>Shinichi stood up as he pulled something out of the box, "well after seeing yesterday i assume Toichi-Occhan has already given you lessons with the card gun?"<br>Toichi grinned, "He taught himself~"  
>"Hehe..." Conan chuckled nervously and scratched his cheek<br>Kaito smirked at Conan, "Impressive"

"Well, i think escaping is an essential first lesson don't you?" Shinichi said gently throwing a small capsule up and down in his hand.  
>Conan nodded, "wouldn't want to be caught..."<br>"If they notice he doesn't age that would cause some problems" Toichi muttered  
>"Well their still under the impression that me and Shin-chan are the same thieves as the ones 8 years ago with makes us about between 38-40" Kaito said smirking<br>"But if they catch me and I don't age they'll notice, don't they?" Conan said  
>Shinichi smirked, "simple, don't get caught~"<br>Touich smirked as he nodded, "Then, let's teach you~"  
>Conan nodded, somewhat reluctantly, "Ok..."<p>

Shinichi laughed then gently threw a capsule at Conan "Catch! ~"  
>Conan nearly dropped the capsule but was somehow able to catch it, "Oi!"<br>Shinichi laughed again, "don't worry, these ones don't go off unless they're thrown to the ground with enough force to break the shell," He said before throwing a second.  
>Conan caught that one then stared at them in his hand "What now?"<br>Kaito walked over, "If you rub your finger over it one of them is smooth while the other is rough right? The smooth one is normal smoke while the rough one is sleeping gas "

"Obviously sleeping gas while you're in the room is an ultimate last resort" Shinichi added  
>Conan nodded, "Ok…"<p>

"Now," Shinichi said, making movements with his hands as he explained, "Try to throw the capsule so it completely covers you but at an angel so the smoke spreads out to a possible escape route" Shinichi glanced around then pointed to the passageway that led to his room, "Try 'escaping down there, me and Kaito will watch if we can see you through the smoke."  
>Conan nodded, and then paused to calm himself. He then threw the capsule forcibly at the ground and the shell split letting out the thick pink smoke trapped inside escape out. Shinichi and Kaito watched the cloud closely, looking for the tinniest details as it slowly began to fade away.<p>

Kaito smiled towards where Conan was, "Oh, not bad for a first time! Saw you faintly at the edges of the smoke but other than that brilliant~"  
>Conan walked back from around the corner, "thanks, i guess... What could I do to do it better next time?"<br>"Try and keep yourself... 'Tucked in'. Make yourself as small as possible while moving." Kaito suggested.  
>Conan nodded, "Try again?"<br>Shinichi smirked then threw him another capsule, "go for it"

Conan smiled then threw down the capsule again letting out the smoke. This time Conan followed exactly as Kaito had told him and they couldn't even tell if Conan had moved until the smoke faded.

Seeing no sight of Conan once the smoke cleared Kaito clapped excitedly, "Yay! Success! ~"  
>Behind Kaito, Conan leaned down over him, "Really?" He said making Kaito turn and blink in surprise.<br>Shinichi smirked smugly, "I'm a fast learner~"  
>Conan rolled his eyes as he straightened up then frowned in confusion, "hang on, did you just say <em>you<em> are a fast learner?"  
>"Well you do keep pointing out us being the same person" Shinichi said smiling<br>"I thought that gave you a headache..." Conan muttered,  
>Shinichi shrugged, "I'm getting used to it... worryingly"<p>

Toichi smiled at them, "Maybe we should go on to the next lesson~" he said, drawing their attention to him  
>Conan nodded slightly, "Right..."<br>Shinichi thought for a moment, "well, disguising?"  
>"Arden taught me a little..." Conan told him "Tough it still might come in handy..."<br>Kaito tilted his head "well what kind of disguises did she teach you, face or whole body things?"

"Both, though mostly the face"

Kaito 'hurmmed' thoughtfully as he leaned back in his seat, "well how long does it normally take to put on a mask?"  
>"Depends on the face, but mostly a few minutes..."<br>Kaito nodded, "well, that would need a longer lesson to expand on…"  
>"Co-Chan should show us what he can first, and then we can help him improve it?" Toichi suggested.<br>"Good idea," Shinichi said, nodding in agreement.

Conan also nodded, "Ok, who do you want me to disguise as?"  
>"Just show us what you can do, pick anyone at all" Shinichi said,<br>Conan frowned in thought for a moment, then seemed to come to a decision, "ok, be right back…" He then turned and walked away  
>"Don't take too long! ~" Toichi shouted after him<p>

Kaito chuckled, then he pulled Hakuba pocket watch from his pocket, clicking open the cover to watch the hands as Conan got ready.  
>Shinichi raised his eyebrows seeing Hakubas watch, "did you have to help yourself last night?" He asked and Kaito only grinned at him.<p>

Toichi looked at it, and then pulled out his own watch, "They look a lot like each other, but they aren't the same... No wonder that kid was so suspicious." He said looking them over.  
>Kaito nodded and turned the watch over in his hand looking over its details, "yeah, his dad had it special made. Its one of a kind so it's a pain to disguise as Haku without it"<p>

"That's why you have to be careful ne?" The three of them looked up quickly and Kaito and Shinichi stared as a woman dressed in black with high heels walked in, laughing darkly.  
>Toichi raised his eyebrows, "That was quick…" He said<br>Shinichi felt his mouth fall open slightly, "That's…"  
>"Co-chan?" Kaito asked, finishing Shinichis question.<p>

"Why do you all act so surprised" 'Conan' asked, dragging a hand through the long blond hair, fully in character.  
>"I... didn't think you'd be..." Kaito said, trying to force a sentence out before coughing "well let's just say you'd do fine"<br>"why don't you... go change back…" Shinichi suggested, more than slightly unnerved that it was Conan in front of them.  
>"Pfft, you two are really annoying..." Conan said before walking out laughing again<p>

Even Toichi stared at where Conan had been stood not moments ago, "... That was creepy..." He muttered.  
>Kaito nodded in agreement, "well... at least we know he can alter his personality"<br>"I really thought Arden had followed us to this world for a minute..." Toichi said scratching his head.  
>"Well, she'd come in handy..." Conan said, walking back in looking like himself and wearing the Grey Knight outfit.<br>"Don't say that..." Toichi muttered as Conan grinned and pulled off his top hat.

Kaito stared at Conan, "...well, co-chan you officially scared me" He muttered  
>Conan turned to Kaito and Shinichi, "I did?" He asked<br>Shinichi nodded shortly "Yep" He said bluntly  
>Conan raised an eyebrow, "Why did that creep you out...?"<br>"You just behave so... different. I guess to me i just didn't think you had it in you~" Kaito said, grinning towards the end.  
>"Well, Arden is a master in disguises. She isn't called the BO's chameleon for nothing..." Conan explained<br>"she's a good teacher," Toichi muttered "I never knew she could do that..."

"Yes well..." Shinichi said, clearing his throat, "what next?"  
>"Poker face," Toichi said bluntly.<br>"Well..." Kaito said rubbing the back of his head "Poker face is a life long lesson but the basics can be taught, right Tou-san?"  
>Shinichi smiled at Toichi who was grinning at Kaito, "so, you going to aid in this lesson? ~" He asked him.<p>

"Ah, of course." Toichi said smiling before turning to Conan "See, Conan, for a poker face it's essential not to show any emotion"

Shinichi looked to Kaito with raised eyebrows "Or showing too much of one..." He muttered  
>Kaito frowned at Shinichi with playful annoyance, "Hey!"<p>

Toichi laughed slightly before pulling on the cool and calm poker face he carried, "We'll show you~"  
>Shinichi smiled, then his face formed into the blank serious look Conan had seen him wear in school, "though like we said before it takes a lot of practice, but you'll probably latch on to it"<br>Kaito grinned widely and wrapped an arm around Shinichis shoulder, pulling him towards him, "after all, we got it~"  
>Conan sighed and facepalmed, "yeah, I get that"<br>Kaito smirked slightly, then his face fell a fraction, "the more you carry it though... the more you deepened on it..."  
>"I noticed that." Conan muttered "Ok, do something that'll annoy me and I'll try to hide that..."<p>

Kaito frowned in thought for a moment, and then said in a very high pitched voice, "Conan! Oi Conan! Co-chan! Co-chan! Oi Conan!" And he went on, repeating Conan's name.  
>Conan tried to ignore it, but he became annoyed and gave Kaito a harsh annoyed glare.<br>Shinichi rolled his eyes as Kaito laughed loudly, "I don't think anyone could ignore that!"

"Maybe try something else then..." Toichi suggested  
>"Suggestions?" Shinichi asked.<br>Toichi thought, and then said in a perfect copy of Heiji's voice, "Oi, Kudo. I talked ta Neesan an' she called yah deduction freak again..."  
>"...well he is, Sherlock sucks" Kaito said, joining in.<p>

Conan bit his lip to fight back his annoyance and Shinichi glared slightly at Kaito then he seemed to remember it was just to annoy Conan.  
><em>'Well... for all he knows i grew up with different tastes.'<em> Shinichi thought before forcing out, "Lupin is... just as good" He said, frowning slightly at his own words.  
>Kaito couldn't help himself and clapped as he laughed at Shinichi, "man, i wish i had some sort of recorder on me" He said as Shinichi turned to glare at him.<br>Toichi carried on, still using Heiji's voice, "I told her tha if she thought tha way she should tell ya herself..."

That did it, Conans face turned silent and emotionless.  
>Toichi blinked as he looked at Conan and returned to using his own voice, "Whoops…"<br>Kaito glanced up at Conan, "what's wrong?" He asked  
>"He's going to explode," Toichi said leaning back, "You should run while you're able to..."<br>Shinichis head tilted, "Explode?"  
>Toichi swallowed as Conans face started to redden, "You haven't seen him angry..."<p>

Kaito and Shinichi glanced at Conan then moved back. Conan took a deep breath as if to try and calm himself, and his eyebrow twitched.  
>Kaito turned to Shinichi, "you know shin-chan I've only ever seen you 'angry' once before..."<br>"And?" Shinichi asked, not knowing what he himself was like.  
>Kaito didn't answer, but instead hid behind a table at the thought.<p>

Conan continued to glare for a moment, then he broke out in laugher, "You know..." He said between laughs, his eyes watering slightly "you look hilarious when you're scared..."  
>"…" Kaito slowly moved so he was looking over the table, pouting at Conan, "You're mean…"<br>Conan stopped laughing but grinned widely as he stepped over to Kaito and smashed a fist into the top of Kaitos head, "That's for being too annoying to cope with, just because I laughed doesn't mean you're safe..."  
>"Ahh! Meanie" Kaito cried, covering his head for protection.<br>Conan chuckled, the grin still spread across his face, "seeing you scared helps a lot~"

"We should go on to the next lesson" Toichi muttered, back where he was sat before, "what else do we want to teach him"  
>"….doves?" Kaito suggested?<br>"Doves?" Shinichi and Conan exclaimed in unison in surprise.  
>"What," Kaito said with a shrug and a grin "You never know when they can be a hand~"<br>"What the hell do you want me to learn about them?" Conan asked confused

"Well its more handling and getting used to them." Kaito said, "We can carry them anywhere, right Shin-chan?"  
>Shinichi sighed but snapped his fingers making two puffs of smoke appear on his shoulders. When it cleared two doves where sat happily on his shoulder.<br>Conans grin, which unknown to him hadn't left him since he hit Kaito earlier, faltered slightly as he raised an eyebrow, "I don't think you can teach me that..."  
>"Just try it, see if they like you enough~" Kaito said encouragingly<p>

Shinichi turned to the doves, smiling at them fondly, "Ok you two, want to help out?" He asked them and the two doves flew over to Conan,  
>"what do you want me to do now?" Conan asked nervously as the two doves sat themselves down on his shoulders.<br>Shinichi chuckled, but didn't move to do anything. Instead he watched the two doves, and the one leaned to Conan's ear and pecked it lightly.  
>"Itete... Oi, where was that for?" Conan said looking to the dove who only tilted its head at him.<p>

Shinichi chuckled, "That's Yuki. She does that to me all the time, maybe to her you still smell like me or something?"  
>"That wouldn't surprise me," Conan said "If someone would take a strand of my hair and compare it to yours they would find out they're identical."<br>"Be careful of Hakuba then," Kaito warned "his family has a huge lab and he became suspicious of me and Shin-chan after doing blood tests but i know he's done hair tests to double check."  
>Toichi smirked, "Then you'd have to see what happens when his body gets hurt..."<p>

Conan turned slightly pale, "Ehehe, nasty..."  
>"What? What happens?" Kaito asked curios.<br>"Well, then my body needs all energy to repair itself and temporarily turns back to..." Conan trailed off,  
>"...its original look?" Shinichi asked<p>

Conan laughed nervously, "kinda..."  
>"It happened several times, I had it once too..." Toichi said<br>"when that serial killer wanted to kill you for standing in the way..." Conan muttered

"...do i want to know?" Kaito asked, slightly pale  
>Toichi smiled, "He just stabbed me through the heart, nothing serious~"<br>"That _is_ serious..." Conan said, while Kaito only stared in shock  
>Toichi patted Kaito on the shoulder, "Well, for them it is..."<br>"You sound a little too relaxed" Conan said

"Actually, I was thinking we should show them, we heal ten times faster anyway~" Toichi said casually.  
>"Wait wait whoa whoa," Kaito said quickly, his eyes widening, "Wouldn't that mean you know... hurting yourself?"<br>Toichi blinked, "Why so shocked?"  
>"Why wouldn't he be shocked?" Conan asked<br>"Oh no, no guns even if they wont kill you!" Kaito said, a slight tint of panic was tinting his voice

Toichi ignored him, rummaging through his pockets, "Ah, got it~" He said pulling out a small gun and pointing it at Conans chest "Hmm, maybe you should pull out that suit first, it would be a waist to ruin it before the next heist..."  
>Shinichi stammered then finally found his voice, "Y-Your kidding right Occhan"<br>"Oi, Toichi, this isn't really necessary..." Conan said eyeing the gun pointed at his chest, the two doves flying of his shoulders landing on Kaito and Shinichis shoulders.  
>"We get the idea he'll look like me again if really hurt, "Shinichi said trying to dissuade Toichi from pulling the trigger<p>

Toichi glanced at them then huffed and folded his arms, "I wanted to show you... Just undress yourself and then decide what you'll have to learn about the doves."  
>Conan raced out the room and changed his clothes as fast as he could, returning and eyeing Toichi, "you are planning something, aren't you?"<br>Toichi smirked, gun still in hand, "Maybe~* he said grinning before turning and leaving out of the corridor Conan had returned from. Shinichi frowned at Toichi's back slightly as he left. Seeing Shinichis frown, Yuki who was still sat on Shinichis shoulder leaned over and nuzzled him gently to calm him.

"Knowing him he'll spy on us until he finds the right moment to show it... He can't let it go." Conan said sighing before turning back to Kaito and Shinichi "What can you teach me to do with the doves?"  
>Shinichi turned to Conan, his mind still hovering on Toichi and his behaviour, "right err..." He cleared his throat then nodded to a small dove sat on the table Conan didn't notice before "i guess you need to teach her to trust you. Once she does she'll be able to get you help if you need it."<p>

Conan smiled nervously as the dove landed on his shoulder, it was slightly smaller than Shinichis and Kaitos "who's this?"  
>"Hoseki," Kaito said smiling widely, looking at the dove on his shoulder "She's one Yuki and Shiro heres kids,"<br>Hoseki tilted her head slightly as she looked over Conan who chuckled "Hello there," He said kindly her and she cooed happily "Looks like someone finds me interesting…"

Kaito smiled widely at Conan and Hoseki, "Naww, little Hoseki likes you~" he 'cooed' as she snuggled herself between Conan neck and shoulder.  
>"Well, try asking her to get help." Shinichi said encouragingly, "She's very intelligent"<br>Conan thought for a moment then smiled at Hoseki, "Hey, Hoseki, could you warn me for Toichi? I get the feeling he's planning something"  
>Hoseki tilted her head for a moment, then hooted and jumped off Conans shoulder taking flight.<p>

Conan watched her fly after Toichi and his smile faded, "I hope she won't get to like me too much..."  
>"Don't worry," Shinichi said trying to cheer Conan up again, "She and Yuki are my main doves i take good care of her..."<br>Conan shook his head, "That's not what meant, what if she attaches herself to me and I go back to my world? I can't possibly take her can I? She doesn't belong there,"  
>"no i know... but i think in a way she'll understand. Like i said, she's very intelligent" Shinichi said and Yuki puffed herself up on his shoulder as if proud of her daughter.<br>Conan nodded, "I hope it won't hurt her though..."

They then all looked up hearing fluttering wings and Hoseki few in cooing happily. In her claws she was tightly clutching Toichi's gun. Conan looked down in his hand impressed at the gun which landed gently in his hand and Hoseki landed on his shoulder and snuggled up to his neck. "Nice job!"  
>"Well... bet Toichi Occhan isn't too happy~" Shinichi said grinning<p>

Conan chuckled, "he'll deal with it, and I guess he'll figure it's inevitable for me to turn back at least once..." Hoseki cooed loudly and Conan gently stroked her to calm her again, "Don't worry, its ok!"

Kaito smiled at Conan, "well i think we can officially say you can work with a dove~"  
>"Hooray..." Conan said sarcastically before looking to Hoseki apologetically *gives Hoseki an apologizing look* Well, maybe I should show you guys my gadgets in return<br>"what, you got some toys to?" Kaito asked grinning excited and Conan and Shinichi both rolled their eyes at him at the same time, Conan looking just like Shinichi for a moment.  
>"Yes, I do" Conan muttered.<br>Kaito leaned forwards excited, "well come on, lets have a look~"

"Well, where to start, I have a lot of them..." Conan said frowning in thought, "To begin, you both saw my stun gun wristwatch. Besides that it's also a flashlight and has a build in phone."  
>"Well... I wouldn't say <em>I<em> saw the stun-gun but I get the idea" Shinichi muttered  
>Conan nodded and pointed at his shoes, "Besides that I have my power kick shoes, my football blowing belt." He put his hand on his belt and pushed a button which made a ball bounce to the ground. He then put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a red bow tie, "And this."<p>

"Bow-tie bow-tie, what is it with you two and bow-ties?" Kaito asked grinning slightly  
>"bow-ties are cool" Shinichi muttered<br>Conan shrugged, "Maybe it's a Shinichi thing, but it's not just a bowtie, it's what Agasa gave me at my funeral..."  
>Shinichi nodded understandingly and tried to steer the conversation elsewhere "So, what does it do?"<br>"It's a voice changer!" Conan said before doing something with the back of the tie and Shinichi and Kaito almost jumped as Kogoros loud voice came out of it, "I don't like freeloaders like you!"

Shinichi blinked then grinned, "Cool but cheating co-chan~" He then straitened himself up and spoke in a copy of Hakubas voice, "Of course that is one method of going about it."

Conan lowed the bow tie and grinned smugly, "Not tha' I need it~ But it came in handy 'til I could do it ma'self." He said in an imitation of Heiji's voice, much to Kaitos amusement.

Conan cleared his throat, "Anyway, that's not all, I got two other gadgets..." He said pulling out a set of glasses that Shinichi recognised as the exact same as his dads. "* This one here has several functions, it can track people down, listen in to conversations, and can zoom in like a pair of binoculars. As last I have a scarf that works like a gasmask, though I left it at my room for now..."

"Well, the scarf would come in handy with the smoke bombs~" Kaito said  
>"I asked Agasa to make it for a kid heist once..." Conan explained<br>Kaito grinned "Ah, nice to know the other me still has style!"  
>Conan shrugged "Actually, I don't think you are very different than him"<br>Shinichi smirked playfully, "A Kaito without me to keep an eye on him? How is your would still standing…"  
>"I haven't met him, so I have no clue..."<p>

The three of them stopped talking when Hoseki cooed softly then tucked her head under her wing planning on sleeping on Conans shoulder.  
>Conan smiled softly at her, "I guess it's getting late." He glanced down at his watch, "Its gone eight o'clock already."<br>Kaito stretched where he was stood, "That's the problem with these bases, can't have windows so you kinda lose track of time"  
>"Let's go up then, we still have school tomorrow." Conan said before turning and leaving out of the corridor that led to Shinichis room.<p>

Kaito and Shinichi stood up to walk after him, then paused looking back into the room at the neatly folded outfit of the Grey Knight. They glanced at each other, and then grinned before following after Conan.

* * *

><p>Midnight, on the roof of a towering building three figures where stood. One wore pitch black while the one next to him wore snow white. The two of them where looking in front of them grinning at the third figure, who was wearing a grey which made him seem like a mix of the two.<p>

Conan was leaning over the edge of the building and looking down at the large crowd of reporters and the larger crowd of fans. All of them were discussing the heist note, or rather what had accompanied the usual white and black ribbons, a third long grey ribbon.

He turned to Shinichi and Kaito with a raised eyebrow, "Another? Didn't you send one last Wednesday?" He asked before glancing back down to the crowds.  
>Kaito chuckled for a moment, "Well yes, but this gems only here for a few days,"<br>"Then what did you send them?" Conan asked with raised eyebrows again, "Not to move it till the heist?"  
>"Nope, just got the heist sorted for the day after it arrived~" Kaito said with a grin<br>"... That gives me a lot of confidence..." Conan muttered before glancing at his watch, there was just under an hour left.

Shinichi chuckled, then moved next to Conan smiling encouragingly, "Don't worry Co-chan, if we miss it then we'll just take it from the plane when it moves location~"  
>"Thank you for making me feel good." Conan muttered before gasping as something brushed over his neck. He glanced next to him to see Hoseki on his shoulder, "well, that startled me..."<p>

Shinichi smiled and reached over to stroke Hoseki gently "if we do mess up it won't be your fault, the hardest parts the taking..."

"I know," Conan said nodding then looked out to the building that the crowd had surrounded. There were hundreds of officers and guards all around the edges making sure no one got in and all the windows seemed to be locked from the inside, "What are we going to do?"  
>Shinichi pointed out to an outcropping of the building, mostly hidden in the shadows but there was a visible square patch that was even darker, "Do you see that ventilation shaft? It was meant to be blocked up but me and Kai unblocked it recently. We'll get in through there. Would you rather go in or wait here?"<br>"Go in, otherwise I won't know what happened."

Kaito smirked as he walked up next to them so they where all stood at the edge looking down, "me and Shin-chan have disguises set up, you can come in using a spare taskforce member outfit"  
>Conan smiled back and nodded, "Good, let's go."<p>

Shinichi grinned his 'Phantom Grin' then jumped off, his cape flying out behind him before it snapped out tight into his glider and he flew towards the building, closely followed by Kaito then Conan. Kaito moved next to Conan then silently indicated for him to land on a small ledge just next to the ventilation shaft. Conan nodded then the three of them flew over to it and landed silently were Shinichi instantly began to work on removing the temporary cover he and Kaito had put on it.

"Shinichi goes first so he can look out and he won't be spotted easily in black." Kaito whispered to Conan "You can go second and I'll keep an eye behind us."  
>Conan nodded, "ok, how long till I can go in?" He asked also in a whisper.<br>Conan and Kaito then looked at the cover as there was a soft scraping noise and Shinichi quickly slipped in,  
>"Now," Kaito said with a grin before looking at Hoseki who was still on Conan shoulder "If you hold open your jacket Hoseki will climb in it, she's been trained to wait in there."<p>

Conan nodded then held open his jacket. At once Hoseki jumped into a hidden pocket and snuggled herself in rather happily, "Ok, let's hope I won't squeeze her..." He muttered before slipping in after Shinichi and Kaito moved in after him replacing the cover behind him.  
>Shinichi glanced behind him as he moved forwards making almost no noise at all, "its three vents down, just make sure no one sees you..." He then turned forwards and muttered to himself, "Though mind you, i should be saying that to the one in white..."<br>"Oi, quiet in front" Kaito said indignantly  
>Conan shook his head at the arguing cousins "I swear this is the weirdest thing I've ever done, not including dying of course..."<p>

They moved forwards in silence after that, now to close to the people in the building to risk talking. More than once an officer passed just on the other side of the metal and Conan was sure that be found. But finally Shinichi stopped and held up his hand to signal for them to stop and he began to unscrew the cover he was in front of.

Conan and Kaito both stopped, then Kaito began to look out of a nearby grate at who was in the corridor. He grinned as he watched someone pass then once the person was out of earshot he gently tapped Conan on the foot, "Tell Shinichi 'target A' is in the corridor,"  
>Conan turned forwards then tapped Shinichi on the foot, "Oi, me, target A is in the corridor." He whispered and Shinichi nodded, choosing not to comment on the 'me'. Conan then frowned in thought, "What's target A?"<br>Shinichi grinned as he pulled the cover off and held it one hand so that it wouldn't make a noise if it hit the ground, "One of our disguises~"

Shinichi then moved forwards and carefully slipped into the room. It was a large storage room, cardboard boxes lay around along with a few tables and filing cabinets probably holding important papers. Conan straightened up as Kaito fell into the room and Hoseki wriggled her way out of the pocket to land on Conans shoulder again.  
>Kaito was looking at a small screen he had pulled out of his pocket which was displaying footage from the security cameras Conan figured he had hacked into before hand.<p>

"Target B is there too, I'll take them both out while you get ready," Kaito said still staring at the screen before slipping out into the corridor leaving Shinichi and Conan alone.  
>"What do I have to do?" Conan asked Shinichi<br>Shinichi looked up to Conan then put something down on the table, a folded up taskforce uniform. "Put this on and wait here, we'll come back and we can all go to the main room,"  
>Conan smirked, "Yes, sir me~" He said and Shinichi rolled his eyes before slipping out of the room after Kaito. Conan reached over and pulled on the uniform looking at Hoseki who was sat on the top of a chair, "what did I get myself in to?" He asked her and she only cooed softly in response.<p>

After a while as Conan was just slipping on the uniforms jacket the door was thrown open and Hakuba looked in. He looked around then his intense golden eyes fell on Conan and he frowned, "What are you doing here?" He asked still frowning  
>Conan smiled, "What, is it wrong for me to join a heist, last time you seemed to like the idea."<p>

Hakuba seemed to think for a moment, then his face broke out into an unHakuba like grin that seemed more at home on Phantoms or KIDs face, "yes he did say that didn't he?" Hakuba asked in Shinichis voice.  
>"He did," Conan said, smile not falling "Though I'm surprised you decided to pose as Hakuba"<br>Shinichi chukled as Hoseki flew over to him to nuzzle him before flying to settle in a hidden pocket in Conans jacket.

"Oi British idiot, what ya doin' wastin' time?"  
>Conan jumped and they both turned to see Heiji walking down the corridor to them, some officers glancing behind them to stare, "Yabe," Conan muttered as Heiji drew closer, "He joins heists here?"<br>Heiji was now right next to them, and he smiled playfully, "Well he did because his dad is in town sorting out a case but he seems to have fallen asleep~" He said in Kaitos voice winking at Conan

Shinichi chuckled, "Target B was Hakuba, B being 'British'," He explained,  
>"And target A was He-chan, a being ahou" Kaito said with a grin that seemed somewhat less creepy looking than Shinichis grin on Hakubas face.<br>"Should have known..." Conan said laughing before stopping, "Wait, Ahou? He's not a real idiot... At least not the one I know..."  
>"Just a joke about how often he says it," Kaito said as Hoseki leaned out of the pocket to gently peck Conan to remind him to stay focused.<br>"Let's just go," Conan muttered stroking Hosekis head gently.

Shinichi nodded then fell straight into Hakubas role speaking at normal volume, "Yes, we must be present if we are to have a chance at stopping them"  
>"Are you sure I shouldn't pinch you?" Conan asked grinning<br>"Ahou, how many times ya gotta pull at me before ya happy with it!" 'Heiji' asked before storming off grumbling.  
>Conan shrugged, "Just doing my work..."<p>

He turned and nodded at Hakuba, "Let's go, Hakuba-San."  
>'Hakuba' nodded politely and turned to follow Conan down the corridor, "You are right, though i should warn you Keibu's quite on edge with the latest addition, you may require some headache tablets later"<br>Conan followed 'Hakuba', both heading to the main room, "Addition? You mean the grey ribbon? I haven't seen it yet, only heard it through the others, any clue as to why they would add another?"

'Hakuba' paused for a moment, going through his pockets and pulling out a notebook and he began to read over the notes, "well, i suspect someone who has recently come into acquaintance with my main suspects for KID and Phantom... I will try and gather some physical evidence…"  
>Conan felt a small spike of panic go through him but he hid it as best as he could, "Good, then maybe we can catch them."<p>

The walked into the main room and looked around. Officers where all around looking nervous and Nakamori looked especially tense, more than usual. Seeing Conan and Hakuba come in he instantly reached out and pulled hard on Conan's cheek.  
>"Not them," Nakamori muttered before turning to look at Hakuba.<br>Conan rubbed his cheek with one hand while he saluted to Nakamori with his other, "Already checked him and the Hattori kid, sir!"  
>'Hakuba' nodded slightly, "Yes, and while i applaud your means thoroughness i would request that they do not pull the skin off my face, or the Osakan idiot. It makes him somehow louder"<br>Nakamori growled slightly, "Because it's you, I'll let you of the hook, but you" He said turning on Conan and pointing a finger at him "Make sure you pull every cheek you see!"

"Yes, si... Ah, never mind" Conan muttered to Nakamori who had turned around and stormed off to shout at another group.  
>'Hakuba' glanced around, and then once sure he wouldn't be seen he winked at Conan, "good job..." Shinichi muttered quietly,<br>Conan nodded and took on the look of a rookie taskforce member who had just received a compliment, "Thank you sir~!"  
>"You should stand by the case, it's the spot that needs the most protection" 'Hakuba suggested, pointing to a space by the case.<br>"Yes, sir!" He said seriously and he walked over to the case pulling on peoples cheeks as he walked back.

"Get ready! There is only one minute left!" At that shout everyone in the room tensed up. 'Hakuba' glanced over to 'Heiji' and the two shared a quick smirk and just as the countdown hit zero the room was filled with smoke.  
>"Showtime Grey Knight~" Conan heard Kaito say next to him and he quickly move back pulling off the disguise.<p>

As the smoke cleared the taskforce looked around blindly before they spotted KID and Phantom stood on top of the case, a third person between them,  
>KID spread his arms out, "Ladies…"<br>"And…" Phantom glanced next to him,  
>"...Gentlemen~" Knight finished, grinning widely and spreading his arms out as well.<p>

Nakamoris mouth fell open as he stared and KID raised the small box which the nights target was sat in, a dark blue gem called kanji, "We shall claim tonight's prize, with our thanks," KID said making a sweeping bow,  
>"After all, you made it so simple tonight~" Phantom added, he and Knight grinning widely down on the rest.<br>Nakamori finally found his voice again and quickly put it back to use, "KID! Phantom!" His glare travelled to Knight, "... And..."

KID chuckled and turned to Knight, "care to introduce yourself?~"  
>Conan smirked and bowed deeply as Hakuba ran into the room, his hair and clothes a mess, "I am Grey Knight~ Nice to meet you, Keibu-San~"<br>Nakamori stared for a moment then once what he was seeing processed in his mind he turned red as he bellowed, "Get them!"

Phantom grinned as the officers all prepared to lunge, "Oh, 'pile on the bandit' time! ~"  
>"Sounds like hell," Conan muttered as he watched KID do a back flip to avoid a lunging grab,<br>"I suggest moving~" KID yelled grinning  
>"Sounds like a good idea!" Conan shouted then with a blank and serious face he proceeded to walk across taskforce members heads as if they were stepping stones<br>"...Only he could look so serious while he uses people as stepping stones..." KID muttered as he passed Shinichi who was throwing hair dye bombs in the general direction he had spotted Hakuba in earlier

Knight looked over at KID and Phantom making hand movements that asked 'where now?' Seeing this Phantom took out his gun and shot off a bar that was blocking a window which flew wide open. He nodded his head at Knight then he jumped up using Hakubas head, which was covered in bright green hair, as a boost. "Well as fun as this is inspector..."  
>"We really must be off now," KID finished, stood next to Phantom and watching Knight running over heads again to jump up next to them.<br>"Well inspector, goodnight~" And the three of them dropped out the window  
>"Thieves!" Nakamori all but screamed as Hakuba ran to the window, "Get to the cars, NOW!"<p>

On the other side of the window Shinichi Kaito and Conan where all perched on it throwing a couple of smoke bombs down. Shinichi nudged Conan and pointed to a rope hanging next to him, "pull that rope, it sets loose the dummies..."  
>Kaito glanced through the smoke, "Oh, tantei-san coming up fast,"<br>Conan reached out and grabbed the rope, pulling hard before Hakuba could reach the window, "Got it!"

As soon as the rope was pulled three dummies, each one wearing the KID Phantom or Knight outfit flew off in different directions.  
>Kaito leaned over to Conan, "Throw in a smoke bomb and sneak back in, we'll meet up at the entrance."<br>Conan nodded then climbed in, using the remaining smoke cloud to change back into his disguise, fake coughing as if he was caught in the smoke.

As the rest who where really in the room recovered they all ran out to chase after the thieves, Conan unable to spot who Shinichi and Kaito were in the crowd. Conan moved with them, and then once he was near the entrance he saw that people were being allowed to move around again he decided to change into his regular outfit so Shinichi and Kaito could find him easier.  
>He was just about to walk back out when he heard movement. Hakuba was walking down the corridor, looking in each room carefully as he passed. Conan knew he would be spotted, so he stumbled out holding his head as if he had just recovered from a blast of knock out gas.<p>

Hakuba looked up hearing movement and quickly walked to Conan, "…Edogawa?"  
>Conan leaned on a wall and looked at Hakuba, "Hakuba? What happened to your hair?"<br>Hakuba glanced up as if trying to look at it, "well I assume at least 3 different colours of hair dye, courtesy of either Kuroba or Kudo,"  
>"I didn't see them tonight..." Conan muttered,<br>"i did, they where in the main hall..." Hakuba raised an eyebrow at Conan, "with a latest addition..."  
>Not rising to Hakuba bait, Conan groaned, "and I was looking forward to chasing them..."<p>

Hakuba was about to say something but he was distracted hearing someone,  
>"oi Conan!" Conan and Hakuba looked up to see Shinichi walking towards them, Kaito following close behind him grinning,<br>"We've come to pick you up! ~" Kaito shouted down to them  
>Conan smirked, "I thought you two weren't coming today? Hakuba said he saw you in the main hall with a latest addition? Those thieves knocked me out so I must have missed it..."<p>

"Us in the main hall?" Kaito paused and frowned in confusion, then sighed exasperatedly at Hakuba, "Hakuba, we've told you we're not the moonlight thieves!"  
>Hakuba stared at Kaito, then groaned as he facepalmed.<br>Conan just shrugged, "They escaped anyway, so let's just go home." He muttered rubbing his head lightly,  
>"are you ok?" Shinichi asked worried,<br>"As I said, I was knocked out, so I got a bit of a headache... Can we go now?"

"When I get ma hands on them thieves!"  
>Shinichi tensed up hearing Heiji's voice echoing down the corridor and he looked to Conan with a nervous forced smile, "Yes let's go," and he quickly turned and started walking away<br>"Oh dear…" Conan muttered, grabbing Kaito by his shirt and pulling him with him as he followed Shinichi.  
>Kaito followed him pouting at not being able to tease Heiji but cheered up slightly once he realised that he had left Hakuba with the angry Osakan.<p>

* * *

><p>"We're back!" Shinichi shouted as he shut the door behind him and walked into the living room.<br>"And, how did it go?" Toichi asked grinning  
>"Like you don't know already," Masago muttered, having just watched it on TV with him, "I'm going to sleep..." He turned and yawned as he walked away.<p>

Kaito bounced up to Toichi ignoring Masago, "he was great, wasn't he Shinichi?"  
>"Yes, quite brilliant for a first time" Shinichi said smirking,<br>"though having to hear Nakamori's yelling did give me a headache..." Conan muttered rubbing his head, his ears where still slightly ringing.  
>"Poor Co-Chan~" Toichi chuckled<br>"you'll get used to it" Shinichi said as Hoseki landed on his shoulder and snuggled him slightly  
>"I thought I was," Conan muttered, stroking Hoseki gently<p>

"And, did you check the gem?" Toichi asked, sitting up slightly,  
>"Not yet," Kaito muttered opening the box, the gem just catching the light,<br>Toichi whistled, "Blue diamond I see, with a nice quality too" He said, clearly impressed  
>"How do you check if it's the one?" Conan asked sitting down on the arm of a chair.<br>Shinichi took the box from Kaitos hand and carried it over to the window, "when Pandora is held up to the moonlight it glows red and reveals a smaller gem inside... it will then 'cry a single red tear' which if caught gives immortality..."  
>"It does?" Conan asked looking at the gem as if half expecting it to glow right that second.<br>"Well... one way to find out..." Shinichi said and he lifted the gem out.

Shinichi stood staring at it, then after a few moments Toichi spoke, "Well, what are you waiting for?" Shinichi was holding the gem tightly and his eyes seemed unfocused,  
>"Shinichi?" Kaito asked, worried.<br>Hearing Kaito Shinichis eyes refocused and his hold on the gem loosed slightly but he kept hold, "…Ran…" He said, almost a whisper  
>"What's wrong?" Conan asked<br>"I...I forgot..." Shinichi muttered frowning slightly, "I...I said I'd take ran to see a film...But i was too wrapped up in Phantom and Grey Knights first appearance... I forgot..." He then dropped the gem and breathed in deeply and quickly, staring down at it,  
>"... So why did you remember that just now?" Conan asked, looking down at the gem Shinichi had clumsily dropped into the box.<p>

Shinichi took a couple more breaths to calm himself then let himself relax again, "I...I don't know. As soon as i touched it things went through my mind, things i had forgotten..."  
>Toichi reached forwards and carefully took the box from Shinichi, "Do you think it's the gem? There is a myth that when stroked the Kanju would allow one to recall memories."<br>"How could a stone do that?" Conan asked stretching out his hand and taking the gem, only to drop it immediately as if it burned him, "Yabe..."  
>"Whats wrong? What did you see?" Kaito asked, worried what Conan had seen<p>

Conan frowned slightly, "A lot of memories that couldn't possibly be mine, but also a certain anniversary date..." He looked to Shinichi, "And a very angry Kaasan when I forgot it last time..."  
>Kaito looked at the gem, and then carefully reached forwards with a still gloved hand to pick it up off the floor where it had landed. He waited a moment to see if anything happened, "Im safe," He muttered, walking over to the window with the gem in hand as Conan sank down into a chair thinking and Shinichi pulled out a phone dialling some numbers.<p>

"Well, she didn't call you, so shell probably forgive you, Shin-Chan~" Toichi said, knowing that he was calling Ran, Conan nodding in agreement,  
>"I should still apologize," Shinichi said, bringing the now ringing phone up to his ear, "it isn't fair me leaving her like this all the time…"<br>Conan nodded, still thinking about what he had saw, "Yeah, that would be the best"

"What are you thinking Co-chan?" Toichi asked as Shinichi walked out of the room to talk to Ran,  
>Conan only shook his head, "Never mind, it's not important..."<br>"Conan, are you sure," Kaito asked seriously,  
>Conan frowned in thought for a moment, "Well, I'm not sure, but when I touched that stone I saw myself lifting a stone that radiated a red glow..."<br>"You mean, it might have been your worlds Pandora?" Kaito asked, sitting up slightly,

"That's the point, I can't tell, I can't even honestly say it was me, since the hand that lifted the stone looked feminine... All I could tell was that the stone looked clear, almost like glass, but then I have no knowledge of stones, so I can't be sure..."  
>Conan glanced up, Kaito was eyeing the gem as if contemplating touching it, "You can try, but I think the stone couldn't tell who or what I was and thus showed me the memories of people that touched it..."<br>Toichi nodded in agreement, "Sounds logical..."

Shinichi walked in, slipping his mobile back into his pocket, "What happened?" He asked glancing at Kaitos serious look,  
>"I saw a memory of holding Pandora,"<br>Shinichi stared at Conan as he sat down on the arm of the chair that Kaito was sat in, "Pandora? But how?"  
>"I'm not sure," Conan muttered, shaking his head, "But it fits the description I got from you earlier..."<p>

Shinichi frowned in thought and Conan glanced to Kaito, "do you think this will help you find it?"  
>Kaito paused, "well... if you can give us a rough size description it will help..."<br>Conan thought hard to remember what he had seen, "Well, it seemed large, but the one holding it had small hands, so I think that if I would hold it I could cover it with my hand…"  
>"So... it's roughly the size of a fist," Kaito muttered, clenching his fist and looking at it, "Was it mounted or loose?"<br>"Loose, definitely polished in a shape like Kanju,"

Conan and Toichi watched Shinichi and Kaito go deep into thought, "Did you remember something?" Toichi asked hopeful,  
>"Any stone fitting that description?" Conan asked in equal hope<br>"it narrows down the list, but there are still many it could be..." Kaito muttered,  
>"but it rules out countless others" Shinichi pointed out<p>

Toichi grinned slightly, "At least you know you don't have to search for coloured gems anymore~"  
>Shinichi nodded then reached to the gems box, carefully picking it up, "I'll put this downstairs, until we take it back..."<p>

Toichi nodded in agreement then his eyes widened as he realised something, "Maybe we should keep it a little while longer, look if Conan might get more information about Pandora if he touches it."  
>Shinichi glanced at Conan, "...are you ok with that Conan?"<br>Conan shrugged slightly, "I feel used, but if it might help you than I'm ok with it..."  
>Shinichi nodded, "Ok… but if at any point you don't want to do it then just stop"<p>

Against what Shinichi and Kaito expected, Conan broke out into a wide grin, "Are you kidding? This is the most fun I had since before I died! ~"  
>Shinichi stared and Hoseki cooed loudly on Conans shoulder, "Alright, guess im turning into the boring one now... no offence co-chan"<br>Conan laughed, "You're only offending yourself~"  
>"…true," Shinichi muttered<p>

Kaito laughed at Shinichi and Conan, and then mid laugh he yawned deeply.  
>Toichi smiled seeing this, "Getting a bit sleepy aren't you?"<br>"No!..." Kaito shouted, and then yawned as he said, "Well… yes…."  
>"Sleepyhead~" Conan said, grinning widely before bouncing out of the room followed shortly by Hoseki<p>

Kaito stared almost open mouthed after Conan, "...I know im a fine one to talk but where did that energy come from?"  
>"One word, brain-damage," Toichi said bluntly,<br>"Eh?" Shinichi turned to Toichi frowning,  
>"You two are rubbing off on him~" Toichi said grinning, "So, brain damage~"<br>"I heard that!" Conan shouted from upstairs.  
>Hearing Conan, Toichi broke into laughter, "You were supposed to! ~"<br>Kaito and Shinichi glanced at each other, then after a small snicker each they both laughed with Toichi at the just plain insanity of their day.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuri: Kampu kampu, mata kampu, ashita no kampu, asatemou!<strong>

**Black Phantom: yay camping! But mud in your bed isn't fun...**

**Yuri: I hate camping =D**

**Black Phantom: you do!**

**Yuri: Yup, but the song is so cute~ *squees***

**Black Phantom: ...i like camping,**

**Shinichi: you moaned all weekend**

**Black Phantom: i was on the border of Wales and Scotland, it was WET**

**Yuri: It was rainy here... It felt like the weather understood me...**

**Black Phantom: Naww don't be sad!**

**Yuri: If you can't be sad, the sun won't have a meaning anymore!**

**Conan: That's deep**

**Yuri: It is?**

**Shinichi: *nods***

**Yuri: Whoa, I'm deep... =3 Hattori! Give me an I'm deep hug!**

**Heiji: a wha'?**

**Conan: I guess some things never change...**

**Yuri: Hug!**

**Shinichi: remember what you did to 'that' hattori...**

**Yuri: ... *faints***


	7. Chapter 7: Return to Shinichi

**DC 4 Ever: - Juria: I know I know~**  
><strong>-Black Phantom: hope you like this one too~<strong>

**DC 4 Ever: - Juria: I know I know~  
><strong>**-Black Phantom: hope you like this one too~**

**Fragile Dreams XD: - Black Phantom: yeah conan is a fast learner~ and I like doing heists~  
><strong>**- Juria: Another heist coming up now~**

**Meghan44: - Juria: http: / sakuramaiden1993 (dot) deviantart (dot) com /art/Grey-Knight-244921867 =3  
><strong>**- Black Phantom: 8D And this chapters even LONGER than last ^^' and the other project has been started, its on my profile~**

**Kaddy 16: - Black Phantom: glad you like it~  
><strong>**- Juria: ... Yeah, very glad...**

**Dannichigo: - Juria: There's one this chapter and two other planned for the future~  
><strong>**- Black Phantom: woo heists~**

**.**

**Juria: Welcome everyone, we are back with the longest chap this far!**

**Black Phantom: hence why it took so long, *flops down* urgh, no energy left...**

**Juria: That's why you shouldn't stall things, K-chan!**

**Black Phantom: ^^' eheh...so sorry!**

**Juria: We started our project though, be sure to check out Some Magical Accident!**

**Black Phantom: 8D for now though, heres next chapter of 'The other me'**

**Juria: So enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"Ahhhh! Did you see did you see?"  
>Ran blinked as she looked up at Sonoko who was shouting excitedly waving her newspaper around drawing the attention of everyone else in the room. "See what?"<br>Sonoko leaned forwards with a light frown. "Tell me your kidding, everyone but you watches them." She opened the paper to a full page on the heist last night, doubtlessly it also took up a fair amount of the inside pages. "The heist last night, You must have heard!"  
>"Oh, that." Ran said as she leaned back from the paper shoved by her face, "Yeah I heard, about the Grey Ribbon, right?"<p>

Sonoko pulled back the newspaper then almost tore the page off in her excitement to turn it to its next page. On it was a large photograph spread across two pages, probably taken with a powerful zoom camera. "It's the new thief, he called himself Grey Knight!"  
>"Grey Knight?" Ran asked with a raised eyebrow, "What is he, their protector or something?"<br>"Yes, yes!" Sonoko said excitedly. "He must be he didn't hold the gem with KID and Phantom!" She sighed dreamily, "The charismatic and charming KID, the strong and mysterious Phantom, and now the protective Knight! Ahh, how can I choose one!"

"If I were him, I'd be having nightmares by now..."

Sonoko and Ran looked up. Conan had walked in and was looking at them with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, Conan-Kun!" Ran smiled pleasantly at him while Sonoko frowned disapprovingly.  
>"Stupid boys like you don't understand it, that's why girls don't think of you as they do the moonlight thieves!"<br>"Now that's ironic" Kaito whispered to Conan with a smirk.

"I don't know if I should take that as an insult..." Conan muttered back as he sat down.

Shinichi sat down next to Kaito pulling an almost scared look. "Just wait until people start writing fan fictions, threesomes around." He shuddered slightly and he had turned pale,  
>Conan raised an eyebrow. "Fanfictions? Ah, like the ones where they make me fall in love with Heiji? But then I end up being his cousin and we can't be together, but we still ... you know."<br>"Three... terrifying words Co-chan," Kaito whispered, just as pale as pale as Shinichi was.  
>"Bearing in mind people think we're still the KID and Phantom from years ago..."<br>"KID, Phantom, Nakamori..." Shinichi said and he and Kaito both cringed.  
>"Never turn safe search off on a moonlight thief fan site." Kaito warned.<br>"Oh..." Conan said with a raised eyebrow, "But what would that make Knight, their long lost son?" Kaito and Shinichi stared at him, then they both shuddered even more than before.

"Caught a cold?" Hakuba asked walking past raising an eyebrow.  
>"Don't ask," Conan muttered pulling a face.<br>Hakuba sighed as he sat down into his chair. "Even if I did, I doubt I'd get a straight answer," He said pulling out his detective notebook.  
>"If you asked an intelligent question instead of badgering us about the same thing all the time you would." Shinichi replied exasperatedly.<p>

"So, any ideas bout the new thief?" Conan asked Hakuba with a smirk.  
>Hakuba sent Conan a small glare before looking back at his notebook. "I have a good idea..."<br>"Do you mind sharing it?" Conan asked leaning in with a serious look.  
>"No, not yet." Hakuba muttered and Shinichi chuckled at the embarrassed look that passed over his face.<br>"Ok, too bad though..." Conan said with a sigh before grinning. "I'd love to wipe that annoying smile of their faces once I hand them to the police!"  
>Hakuba frowned darkly at Conan and looked like he had plenty he wanted to say, but he kept his mouth shut and looked back to his notebook.<p>

Kaito chuckled at Hakuba then leaned over to Conan. "Heh, the last time he accused us he had us handcuffed to him and KID and Phantom still showed up?"  
>"Interesting, wouldn't that make me a suspect too?" Conan frowned then grinned widely, "Oi, Sonoko, did you hear? Hakuba made me your potential love interest!"<br>Sonoko glanced over then harrumphed, "Yeah, but he says detective idiot there is Phantom and no way is he someone so cool and attractive." She looked at Shinichi who returned the ironic insult with a trademark deadpan while Conan grinned a grin to rival KIDs.

Kaito looked from Conan to Hakuba who glared at him before returning to his notebook and laughed swinging on his chair slightly. "So what are our lessons?"  
>"Maths, Art, Physics, English and then the own choice hour." Conan said also taking a seat.*<br>"You learned the timetable quick." Shinichi said with an impressed look, before glancing at Kaito,  
>"What?" Kaito asked innocently, "I could just ask you."<p>

Conan rubbed his head nervously, "Well, I do have a photographic memory..."  
>"Just like Shinichi!" Ran said sounding slightly impressed.<br>"Must be a detective thing..." Kaito muttered still swinging.  
>"Or you're too lazy too look at it." Conan muttered which Kaito retorted with by sticking his tongue out. Conan glared for a moment before smirking as without as much as a poof as a cloud of smoke Kaito's hair turned bright blue.<p>

Kaito frowned in confusion as Shinichi stared almost open mouthed at Kaito, "What?" He asked tilting his head while Hakuba tried to hide his chuckles by lifting his notebook up to cover his face.

Everyone looked up as the door opened and the teacher walked in. The teacher glanced up at Kaito's hair then sighed and shook his head. "Mr. Kuroba, by now I know you love painting peoples hair, but dying your own doesn't mean you get away with it today."  
>"Wha..." Conan chuckled as Kaito reached up and pulled out a piece of his hair so he could see it then turned to Shinichi with a look of betrayal, "Shin-chan!"<br>"Wasn't me!" Shinichi quickly said trying his best not to laugh and failing while Conan whistled a little tune behind him.

Ran looked at Conan with wide eyes. "You didn't?"  
>"Huh?" Conan asked looking innocently at her.<br>Kaito looked to Conan and pouted, "Meanie!" He then clicked his fingers and a cloud of grey coloured smoke appeared around his head, clearing away to show a still pouting Kaito with his hair returned to its normal colour.  
>Conan looked at Kaito with such a believing look of confusion he could probably fool over half the class, "What?"<p>

Kaito frowned playfully at Conan and was likely to do something in return until Hakuba cleared his throat "Can you lot please sit down?" He asked frowning lightly at Shinichi, Kaito, and Conan.  
>"The teacher's waiting…"<br>"Sure," Conan flopped into his chair and flicked his wrist making his notebook appear in it.

Ran frowned lightly at the notebook in Conan's hand, "Where did you… never mind…"  
>"What's wrong?" Shinichi asked sitting down in his seat next to her.<br>"It's just last time I saw Conan he was sane, now he's using magic tricks." She then glared at Shinichi lightly, "What did you two do?"  
>Shinichi held his hands up but there was a faint playful smirk on him, "Ran, you know me better than that."<p>

Conan sighed as he looked to Shinichi, "That's the problem, she knows you too well." He then turned back to his notebook and started to take notes, his face having lost all traces of amusement. Shinichi and Ran looked at him a moment then the teacher started talking so they both quickly started taking down notes themselves.

* * *

><p>The first and second lesson had gone by quietly after that, Aoko being off due to a cold making for a somewhat calmer lesson with a large lack of mops. The third lesson art went slightly more loudly after Kaito had decided to try his hardest at painting which had ended messily for anyone too close to him. Fortunately, the lesson ended without them all covered in more then a few flecks of paint.<p>

Kaito looked back to Ran as they all walked out and grinned at her, she had done a few tinny clay figures of animals such as rabbits and foxes which the teacher had quickly praised, "You're really good at art Ran, way better than Ahoko."  
>Ran looked to him and sweatdropped slightly. "Err, thank you..."<p>

"You should stick to your own girlfriend, Kaito." Conan muttered wiping some paint off his cheek as he frowned lightly at him.  
>Kaito instantly spun around to Ran and turned on the 'KID charm,' "Ahh, but that does not mean I can't be charming to any beautiful girl I meet." He said before pulling out a rose which he offered to Ran.<br>Shinichi promptly frowned at Kaito, then pulled the rose from Kaitos hand and made it disappear into his sleeve, "Baro."

Conan smirked as Kaito pouted at Shinichi. "That's the first time I heard you admit it." His smirk then widened as he pulled a recorder out of his pocket and pushed the stop button stopping its recording, "Aoko will like this."  
>Kaito frowned for less than a second then quickly smirked at Conan, "Oh, you were on about Ahoko? You never mentioned that."<p>

"Mou... Boys!" Ran said with a sigh before quickly walking off ahead of them.  
>"Oi Ran..." Shinichi sighed as Ran walked further away then turned to Conan "Anyway, she'll just think it was me pretending to be Kaito."<br>Conan sighed "Or me, that's the problem with having an identical voice." He then put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his voice changing bow-tie, quickly spinning the dials and bringing it up to his mouth, then said in Hakubas voice, "You can never make people believe it was not you who had recorded your own voice to fool them."

"I don't care which of you three did it but please refrain from talking in my voice."  
>The three of them spun around, Conan quickly shoving away the bow tie, to see an unimpressed Hakuba standing behind them frowning slightly.<p>

Conan quickly put the bowtie back into his pocket and looked to Shinichi. "So what do we do in PE?"  
>Kaito smirked and said in Hakuba's voice, "Well, it's more of a mix so you can choose what you want to work on."<br>"Like kendo, karate, but there's also football and tennis." Shinichi added also speaking in Hakubas voice but much quieter.  
>Hakuba glared at the two grinning cousins. "Well, I best get there then." He said before quickly walking off down the corridor.<p>

"Was that necessary?" Conan asked watching Hakuba walk away which just made Kaito grin even wider.  
>"No~!"<p>

"Well, we best get to the changing rooms." Shinichi said walking off down the corridor and Kaito and Conan quickly followed. "You bring the kit I got you the other day?"  
>"Yeah!" Conan said looking to his bag where he had put the kit into earlier that morning. "Let's go then!"<p>

The three of them quickly hurried into a corridor with three doors, one a double set leading into the main hall, the other two leading into the boys and girls changing rooms. Kaito hovered outside of the girls room as he passed it, studying the lock with a smirk before he was shoved away by a frowning Shinichi.  
>"No Kai, just no."<p>

Conan shook his head as he pushed open the door to the changing room. Most of the class were already here and mostly changed, so the three of them quickly found an empty space and put their bags down pulling out their kits to get changed into.

"What are you two going to do?" Conan asked as he took of his jacket and tie getting changed into his shirt.  
>"Well, probably football." Shinichi said casting his eyes around as if looking for someone.<br>"Always the same for you isn't it?" Kaito asked with a grin.  
>Shinichi looked around a bit more, he seemed satisfied and started to get changed. "You doing the same Conan?"<br>"Obviously." Conan said pulling on his shirt which made Kaito roll his eyes.

"_Obvious_ is it?"  
>They quickly looked behind them at Hakuba who was looking at Shinichi with a small smirk.<br>"Can't you warn us before you pop in?" Conan asked with a raised eyebrow.  
>"No," Hakuba said looking at Shinichis chest, which was riddled with small scars as well as the one on his shoulder, before Shinichi quickly pulled his shirt on. "Large amount of scars on your side..."<br>"I was shot at a while ago on a case." Shinichi said as he pulled his shoes on.  
>"Wasn't a robbery case by chance was it?"<br>Shinichi glared at Hakuba, but Conan quickly moved and started pushing Shinichi to the door. "Really, stop asking these things..." He muttered to Hakuba as he walked past, Kaito following after dying Hakuba's hair red.

Once out of earshot, Conan glanced back and sighed exasperatedly. "Is he always this bad at your schools lesson?"  
>"Yeah." Kaito said with a roll of his eyes. "I swear he has filled several pages in his notebook with every injury he's seen KID and Phantom get."<br>"Well, when knight gets shot he won't find a scratch on me." Conan grinned, putting his hands in his pockets as he looked at the cousins.  
>"That will confuse him." Kaito said with a chuckle.<br>Conan laughed. "Sure will."

They went to walk into the hall until Hakuba came around the corridor, walking so quick that he crashed into Conan almost knocking him to the ground. "Oof, ah, sorry Edogawa!"  
>Conan quickly regained his footing and gave Hakuba an annoyed glare. "Careful!"<br>Hakuba nodded slightly in apology. "Sorry, just going to wash my hair…" He said before sending a glare to Kaito.  
>Conan frowned as he watched Hakuba walk away. "He did something..." He muttered as Hakuba walked around the corner.<br>Shinichi nodded. "Yeah, but what did he..."

The three of them then jumped as a loud voiced boomed from behind the doors to the hall, evidently the teacher was getting impatient. "…I think the teachers shouting…" Kaito muttered.  
>Conan grimaced, "We wouldn't want Mr. Gorilla to get angry." He said before rushing in with the other two into the hall.<br>"Sorry we're late!" Shinichi muttered as they passed the teacher and walked into the group where Kaito instantly started talking quietly to Ran.  
>"Silence!" The Gorilla boomed making all students jump then trickle off into silence.<br>"…Cheery man isn't he?" Kaito whispered to Conan and Shinichi who had flinched at the shout.  
>"Everyone knows what to do, so start making teams!"<p>

Kaito looked up quickly as Hakuba walked into the room, obviously late. "Err, how is he with laties?"  
>"No tricks or you get detention!" Gorilla warned, not noticing Hakuba behind him who had covered his ears.<br>"And I thought Nakamori was bad..." Hakuba muttered making him turn around to glare at Hakuba, clearly waiting for an excuse.  
>"Well? I'm waiting!" He asked, folding his arms.<br>"Err sir, some of these students are from the swap..." Shinichi recoiled slightly at the glare the teacher sent him and looked nervously to Conan, "Err, football over here..."

The Gorilla frowned and muttered something about that not being an excuse for being late. He then quickly reached out and grabbed Hakuba by his shoulder as he tried to walk off. "I still have to talk with you!"  
>Conan glanced back at Hakuba, "Somehow I feel sorry for him..."<br>Kaito stopped walking and turned back to look at Hakuba, rolled his eyes, and sighed heavily. "...Sensei! I hid Haku's clothes so it's my fault he's late!"  
>Hakuba and the Gorilla looked up at Kaito, "…It's good you tell me that, but that means you'll get detention today! Meet me after school!" He said before walking off to the store cupboard.<br>Hakuba looked after him, then turned to Kaito, "…Thank you."  
>Kaito shrugged uninterestedly. "If you were annoyed it would just make you more annoying to me."<p>

"Can we go play football now?" Conan asked dragging Shinichi out of watching Kaito and Hakuba.  
>Kaito smirked as he looked to them, "You two go off then."<br>"Baro, come on the pitch is out here." Shinichi deathpanned at Kaito and pulled Conan with him.

They both walked out onto the football pitch, a few other students stood waiting on it. Conan walked up and put a foot on the ball rolling it slightly and looking around at the others there. "How many do we have?"  
>Shinichi did a quick head count. "14, so we can do 5 a side with two substitutes per team?"<br>"Sounds good!" Conan then smirked as he kicked the ball up and started playing a little game of keepie uppie. "Then us against each other?"

"Let's ask the rest first?" Shinichi said with a smirk.  
>"Your always a team captain anyway Kudou." One of the students, Naohisa, said.<br>"Then let's see what his cousin can do!" Nakamichi said grinning.  
>"I vote for Edogawa as the other captain!" Aizawa yelled, sticking up his hand.<br>"He has my vote." Shinichi said grinning and soon all the rest were agreeing.

"Then let's pick the teams." Conan said with a wide smile, "I choose Nakamichi!"  
>"Ok, then I'll have Norimori." And the two of them went through the class until they were all split into two teams and were all ready to start.<p>

Conan and Shinichi looked up at each other smirking. "Ready?"  
>Shinichi smirked. "Are you?"<br>"Do you even need to ask?" Conan then lunged forwards and stole the ball rushing around Shinichi and heading to the goal. "See yah!"

"Damn him!" Shinichi quickly turned after him and tried to tackle him for the ball.  
>Shinichi caught the ball and kicked it behind him to Naohisa who turned and started it to Conan's goal, who cursed. "Dang."<p>

He nodded quickly to Nakamichi, who then rushed in taking the ball back. "Wrong way dude!"  
>He kicked it to Conan who kept it out of Shinichis reach, much to his annoyance, until he kicked it back to Nakamichi who had moved next to the goal.<p>

Shinichi skidded on the grass as he turned to run to the goal. _'Damn, those two are really good together considering they've never met…'_

Nakamichi passed to Aizawa one more time before he kicked it hard into the goal. Naohisa jumped to block it but the ball just skimmed his fingers before hitting the back of the net and Conan and Nakamichi grinned and high-fived seeing it hit the net.  
>Shinichi cursed slightly, then looked over to Naohisa who was slowly climbing back up to his feet, "Good try!" He said encouragingly and Naohisa smiled nodding before standing back up and getting in place again.<p>

"We're ready when you are!" Conan shouted back in place.  
>Shinichi smirked and quickly rushed forwards taking the ball first but Conan made no move to stop him instead looking to Nakamichi, "Thirty long!" He shouted and Nakamichi nodded before following after Shinichi.<br>"You sure?" Aizawa asked Conan.  
>"Well, he is the captain of the football team, so yeah, I am!" Conan shouted back before following after Nakamichi.<p>

Nakamichi ran in to take the ball, but Shinichi quickly kicked it up and header it. "Norimori!"  
>Norimori ran to take the ball, but Conan ran in expecting Shinichi to do that and got to it first.<p>

Shinichi cursed lightly seeing Conan get the ball and looked to his team mates. "Side him!"  
>"Oh, you should know that won't work!" Conan said, as he kicked the ball up high and while doing a sort of back flip he kicked the ball making it go shooting to Aizawa.<br>Shinichi stared for a moment, then his mind quickly snapped back and he slid on the grass moving the ball away from Aizawa's feet letting Norimori take it back and quickly take it back to Conans goal.

Nakamichi tried to get it away, but his foot missed the ball and instead both him and Norimori went falling to the ground and the ball rolled away from them. Shinichi ran around them and quickly kicked the ball hard to Conan's net. The ball was dead on, but Sugimori caught the ball and smacked it away from the goal much to Shinichi's disappointment.

Shinichi bit back yet another curse as Conan got the ball back and had it rushing back to his goal. Shinichi's team quickly moved around him, trying to force him into the edge of the pitch. Conan cursed then decided to reuse the kick from before and kicked it up high, ignoring the small pain in his ankle, and kicked it towards the goal. He then landed and felt his foot give away and a shot of pain shot up his leg.

"You ok?" Aizawa asked seeing Conan stand up shakily.  
>"It's fine!"<br>"You sure?" Shinichi paused, as he ran past and looked at him concerned.  
>"Just play, will you?" Conan said irrately moving back onto the pitch.<p>

Shinichi frowned, then noticed Norimori running to Conan's goal and quickly ran out to help him.  
>Conan quickly followed after him and felt another shot op pain go up it. <em>'Dang, I shouldn't be stretching this...'<em> He thought before moving in to try to take the ball back.

Norimori moved away and passed it to Shinichi, who quickly span it around Nakamichi and kicked it to the goal. Sugimori lunged for it, but it skidded under his arms and settled in the back of the net and Shinichi's team all shouted up in excitement.

Conan looked to Sugimori who was cursing, "It's ok…" He panted out before looking to the substitute's bench, "Tatami, please take it over for me..."  
>Tatami stood up and high fived Conan as he walked pat and Conan sank down onto a chair looking slightly pale. Shinichi looked up then nodded to a person on another bench, "Kazuyoshi, swap!"<p>

"You ok?" Shinichi asked, sitting down next to Conan as the game continued in the background.  
>Conan glanced at Shinichi then down to his ankle. "I broke this leg not too long ago, and it's still a bit sore, even if it heels fast. I think I sprained it..." He sighed heavily and leaned back. "We can't risk worse injuries. How much paler do I look?"<p>

Shinichi glanced over at Conan, his skin in comparison to its usual Heiji like dark colour seemed to have lightened making him look slightly ill by his standards, though he was still far more tanned then Shinichi. "...quite, but it can be put off as not feeling well..."  
>Conan sighed in relief. "That means it'll heal before tomorrow, that's good."<p>

Shinichi grinned and placed his hands behind his head and leaned back on them slightly. "But you were really good out there, forgot who you were then… I just saw you as another really good footballer."  
>"How long did it take you to learn the Veeninga move?" Conan asked with a chuckle, "I remember Nakamichi got several concussions from trying to copy me."<br>"Don't get me started…" Shinichi said returning the chuckle. "Did my foot in and mum thought it would teach me not to do it again... five minutes later I was practicing it again, even though my foot hurt."

"Damien Veeninga was really good! Too bad he took an early retirement, but his son is good too." He smiled at the thoughts of his favourite football team then looked to Shinichi. "Did he join the Tokyo Spirits in this world?"  
>"Yeah, he's really good here too."<br>"I heard he's a good detective too, I'd like to meet him!"

The two of them trailed off into silence after that just watching the game, Conan eventually cheering loudly as his team scored a second goal. He was already losing some of the pale tint and was slowly returning to his old skin shade. Shinichi groaned at the goal then glanced down at his wristwatch. "Wow, we were playing for quite a while before..." He then indicated the time to Conan.  
>"You're right! We should end the match before Gorilla starts to scream at us..." Conan said shuddering slightly at the thought of it.<p>

Shinichi nodded then looked over to the class, "Hey, lesson's almost up!"  
>"So wrap it up before Gorilla comes to check on us!"<br>With the added point from Conan the others quickly began moving to collect in the items lying around and they all started moving into the school, Shinichi and Conan mixing in as they passed.

"Good save earlier, Naohisa."  
>Naohisa nodded thankfully, then went to talk to some other teammates as Nakamichi popped up in-between Shinichi and Conan. "Nice move Edogawa, didn't know you could do that!"<br>"Don't try it at home." Conan warned to which Nakamichi only chuckled before he walked off.

"You two worked well together." Shinichi muttered pushing on the door into the already mostly filled changing room.  
>"Guess knowing him in my world helped a lot." Conan said with a shrug before he started to get changed.<p>

"Knowing who, made a friend?" Kaito asked almost jumping up behind Conan and Shinichi to rest his elbow on their shoulders.  
>"Not really..." Conan said moving his shoulder so Kaito's arm slipped off so he could put his school shirt on.<br>Kaito frowned at Conan worriedly. "Feeling well?"  
>"Told you that's what it looked like." Shinichi told Conan with a grin.<p>

"You really think I would get sick?" Conan asked Kaito with a raised eyebrow.  
>"Hey, can't say I'm not caring!"<p>

Conan glanced at Kaito before he fiddled with his tie. "Let's say it's THAT thing..."  
>"Oh... I get it," Kaito muttered moving to his pile of clothes.<br>Shinichi looked up to Conan as he stuffed his now dirty kit into his bag. "Well, it's not too much anyway."

Conan sighed then jumped and quickly spun around to look behind him as he felt someone staring intensely at his back. He then sighed in part relief part annoyance as he saw Hakuba stood behind them. "What!" He asked irritated.  
>"Nothing," Hakuba said with a small smirk before he carried on walking past them, Shinichi and Kaito glaring at his back knowing that Hakuba walking past his main suspects and not throwing a comment was not a good sign.<p>

* * *

><p>In the Hakuba family Lab a Lab technician was wandering around doing checkups on the machines and taking down notes on some ongoing experiments when Hakuba threw the doors wide open and strode purposefully into the room with a confident smirk.<br>"Ah, it's been a while." The tech said putting down his clipboard. "Got some new stuff to test?"

Hakuba smirked as he held up a bag holding a few hairs. "Yes, these are from someone I suspect to be Knight, if we add this information to the database and I can get something from Knight then we'll have some proof to work off." Hakuba sat down in a chair and powered up the main computer which housed all the information he had collected on KID and Phantom along with Shinichi and Kaito,

The tech leaned over and punched in a few passwords into a computer as he looked at Hakuba, "That's interesting, and so fast too!"

"Well, he's someone who's come into contact very recently with my KID and Phantom suspects and shortly after he comes Knight shows up."

"That is suspicious." The screen then flashed with a flood of complex information and the tech clicked onto a scanning program. "Here you go!"

"Ah, thank you," Hakuba slipped on a set of white evidence gloves and gently reaching in he picked out one strand of hair and set it in the middle of the scanning dish.

"Let's see what it tells us…"

The computer whirred as it processed the data it was pulling from the hair and a box sprang up into the middle of the screen showing a message, Familiar Data Detected, and the documents of the data on Phantom and Shinichi popped up.

"Yes, I know who he is, but who is Knight?" Hakuba said to no one in particular as he pushed a few buttons trying to figure out why it was coming up.

"Maybe you should try another strand?" The tech suggested, "You could have accidentally taken a wrong one along with you."

Hakuba frowned slightly but he nodded slightly, "True..." He muttered reaching into the bag and pulling out another.

It only had the same effect, and the next hair did, and the one after that. After the sixth time Hakuba was almost about to start shouting at the computer and the tech glanced up at him. "Where did you get the hair from?"

"The back of his bloody shirt!" Hakuba all but yelled in frustration. "Hell I wouldn't be surprised if I pulled half of them off his head by accident."

"Then why does Phantom's file keep opening up every time we place a hair on the scanner?" he wondered with a frown. "Unless, they're identical twins that shouldn't be possible."

Hakuba sighed as he fell back into the chair. "No, not only does he look completely different they said Edogawa was a cousin..."

"Do you have a photo? We could do a facial check?"

"One moment..." Hakuba put his hand into his pocked and pulled out a small camera that easily fit into his palm, useable if he closed his fist. "I only took these today so I haven't had a chance to print any out."

The tech nodded then he connected the camera up to the computer. On the screen, a new window opened showing about 20 photographs which Hakuba went through until he pulled three out, two of them showed Shinichi or Conan alone and the third was of them both taking a break during Football.

The lab tech nodded thankfully as he took the photos from Hakuba then he placed the two separate ones onto two different scanners and the third into one that connected to both then sat back while the system loaded up the results. "This will take a minute…"

Hakuba nodded and turned to re-read the information on Phantom and KID though he knew most of it off by heart at this point. Finally the computer gave out a beeping noise and Hakuba looked up eagerly.

"It's done."

"And?"

The tech frowned lightly as he read over the results. "It says they matched for 98.9%, that's unusually high…"

Hakuba frowned then thought hard. "Not even Kuroba and Kudo match up this much…"

"Well it could mean three things," The tech said rising a finger with each point, "1: This program is going crazy, 2: They are freakishly alike or 3: They are the exact same person..."

Hakuba frowned lightly at the screen. "...run some tests on the program; see if it's an internal fault."

The tech nodded the loaded up some other photographs and proceeded to scan them into the system. Photos of Shinichi and Kaito came out at 90%, then himself and Hakuba came out at 2% then he final ran two different photos of Shinichi and Conan, but these came out at 99.5%. "Doesn't seem like an internal error to me…"

Hakuba groaned and leaned back in the chair again, thoughtfully bringing his hands together as he thought. "...when you have eliminated the impossible... but the impossible changes all the time, to Holmes this machine itself was impossible back then..."

"Then include what we think is possible."

At this despite himself Hakuba let out a small laugh "When those two are involved they seem to make almost anything possible... but Edogawa, he's like a whole different sort of mystery."

"What's so mysterious about him?"

"I don't know, he just seems so different. And the way he looks around the people in school, he has a sort of sad look to him, especially when Kudo and Mori talk..." The room started to fall back into silence as Hakuba started thinking again then he looked up to the tech, "Try and run a background check on him."

"Sure." He turned back to the computer and opened up another box. This held all information from Japans Police and Birth records, thanks to Hakubas dad. It didn't take him long after putting in the name Conan Edogawa to pull up a match, "Here we go. Born in Hiroshima, family of the Kudo's. Dad used to be magician," He then clicked on a link by the mother's name which led to a police file and his eyes widened slightly "Oh lord, he saw his mother being killed..."

Hakuba nodded slowly, "He mentioned that, how old?"

"He was fifteen when it happened, according to this record, and he's seventeen now."

Hakuba thought again, then walked over next to the tech to look over the screen, "Can you bring up his mothers case record?"

"I'll try," Hakuba watched silently as he went through that years murder cases. "Found it, but it's not much. She got stabbed and the killer killed himself trying to escape from the police. Fell into a river with his car while trying to cross a bridge."

"Any names of the officers on the case? We can see if any work nearby."

"One Tahashi Fumiko, but he died from a heart attack and the rest of his team seems to be either dead or moved away."

Hakuba sighed heavily, "So... no one we can ask about it..."

"It's like they don't want us to..." They fell silent again while the tech went onto each officers page then he sat up again quickly. "Wait, there is one, Tahashi's wife is still alive, maybe she knows something?"

Hakubas eyes instantly narrowed, finally a lead! "Where does she live?"

"In the fourth district of Beika, number twenty."

Hakuba pulled out his pocket watch looking over the time. "Hum, maybe we'd be best phoning her... does she have a home number on file?"

"Yeah."

Hakuba had to only wait a moment before he took the paper just printed out and walked over to the phone punching in the numbers it showed. The phone rang about three times before a woman answered.

_"Moshi moshi?"_

"Good evening," Hakuba said politely. "Sorry if I'm bothering you. My name's Saguru Hakuba, detective. I was wondering if I could ask you something."

_"Oh, I have time, what is it that you want dear?"_

"Thank you." Hakuba thought for a moment to word out his question, he didn't want to seem too much like he was prying into other peoples matters… "It's about a case your late husband was involved in, a murder case 2 years ago which a woman called Edogawa was stabbed and the killer committed suicide, I don't suppose he mentioned it or even had some old notes?"

_"Yeah, I remember that case. Fumiko was broken, especially since the boy was there. He couldn't keep his mouth shut about how terrible it must have been to see his mother die in front of his eyes. The dad was out, you see, so he couldn't help."_

"I see..." Hakuba muttered, slightly depressed that his one lead seemed to be coming out clean, "Anything else he mentioned? Even the tinniest detail, like what the son looked like?"

_"I don't really remember, I guess he spoke about an unusual tan once or twice, but that's all."_ Her tone then turned to one of concern, _"Did something go wrong with the boy? Wouldn't blame him, it was so terrible..."_

"No not at all, just checking our files." Hakuba reassured her, making sure to keep his disappointment out of his voice, "Thank you so much for your help."

_"No problem at all. If you need anything else, just call me."_

"Very well, goodnight," Hakuba sighed as he placed the phone back on its rest and sat back down into the chair again, "it checks out."

Over at the computer the tech frowned to himself. While Hakuba had been on the phone he had gone over the details of Conan's family the database had. "Look at this, the file of one of the boy's father his grandmother is missing..."

Hakuba looked up then quickly walked over. "what, nothing at all? Can you look up the grandfather?"

"The grandfather has more, but it stops after nine generations, which isn't unusual."

Hakuba sat down next to him to look over the file better. "I can understand it after 9 generations, but there should be something on the grandmother... does the grandfathers file say who he married?"

"Yeah, but it gives nothing on the marriage itself. It could be the file was destroyed in the war, according to the grandfather's file they lived in Hiroshima, and we all know what happened there."

Hakuba nodded grimly, but his suspicion remained. "Keep checking for any more gaps in his family tree, make sure it connects seamlessly to the trees the system had installed of Kudo and Kuroba. But use a file from before Edogawa came."

It didn't take too long to match up the two family trees and after a bit he was passing Hakuba the printed results, "Done."

"And? How do they match?"

"Through his father's background they match perfectly... Almost too perfectly..."

"'Too perfectly?'" Hakuba asked before looking down at the list himself.

"It's as if someone with an overactive imagination created the connections and even people to make sure they exist. The information I found on his family was limited, but if we compare it to other files, they have too much information in them to seem normal."

"So basically it looks too detailed…"

"Exactly," He said with a nod to Hakuba, "which is suspicious, but then that leaves to why and who..."

"Normally people who draw attention to records and make people see they exist, are people who don't exist..."

"Then where do they come from, and who are they really?"

Hakuba frowned again and turned the pages over to look at Conan and his dad's data, "That is the main question... who and where... looks like I'll have to keep a closer eye on Edogawa."

* * *

><p>Conan sighed as he sat in the library. Soon Shinichi, Kaito, and him would be heading off to the heist location but for now they were relaxing while Shinichi made a quick final check over their stuff.<p>

"It still doesn't feel right." Conan muttered making Kaito and Shinichi look up. "He knows something, so it would be best to stay low for now... Maybe I should even 'join' tonight's heist instead of helping you guys with your show."

Shinichi frowned slightly, "Haku? He can be sharp..."

Kaito nodded in agreement, "Yeah, won't back out once he thinks he knows something... if you think its best."

"I'll keep the suit close just in case though," Conan said with a smile, "you never know."

"Baro," Shinichi said with a playful smirk "You should 'always' keep it close."

"Even in school!" Kaito added.

Conan coughed in a way that sounded suspiciously like the word 'morons' then looked up at them. "That's one way to get yourself caught..."

Shinichi only smirked confidently. "I'm good at hiding it."

Conan sighed at Shinichi then glanced down at his watch, "Anyway, shouldn't we get going? I saw on TV it's getting pretty crowded out there."

Kaito grinned as he stood up and looked to Conan. "Oh, do try not to go too hard on us." He said with a snicker before walking off out of the door and going ahead.

"Very funny!" Conan shouted after Kaito with a laugh as he and Shinichi followed and Conan reached for his board which had been sat in Shinichi's hallway since he got here.

He and Shinichi walked out together, Kaito already no where in sight. Shinichi turned and grinned at Conan, "Well, good luck going back to Nakamori."

Conan grimaced as Shinichi walked off, "Thank you, I think..." He muttered before putting the board on the ground and standing on it. He didn't bother using the powered part and just pushed it with his foot, the location wasn't too far.

At the heist building, the police were already in position as usual and Hakuba was stood outside watching them as Conan came up to the steps and kicked the board up into his hands, Hakuba watching him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, you joining us tonight Edogawa? Trying you chances at catching Knight?"

Conan smirked slightly as he walked up the steps to stand next to Hakuba, some of the officers watching him curiously, "Sure!"

"Oh, and your... cousins aren't here?" Hakuba asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't think so; Shinichi said he was feeling a bit ill and Kaito decided to stick with him. I think they're watching it on the TV with tousan though."

"Hmmm," It was obvious that Hakuba didn't believe a word Conan had just said but he didn't act on it. "Very well, I'll ask Nakamori-keibu to let you in..."

"That'd be great!" Conan said with a nod and Hakuba turned away from him.

Conan then sighed and started looking around, some of the surrounding buildings where fairly high so Shinichi and Kaito would likely use them…or they could be one of the officers and just walk in. It was as Conan was considering the second possibility and was looking around at the officers around him that he felt it, that sharp feeling that someone was watching you closely, and not with good intentions. Conan spun his head around looking for the source and his eyes passed over a car stopped on the other side of the road. It was black and the windows were tinted black too though the front one was open slightly to let out a trail of cigarette smoke but not enough for Conan to recognise the faces in. he recognised the make though, he had dedicated it to memory some time ago, it was a Porsche 356A. Gin's car.

_'It couldn't be…'_ Conan thought as the cigarette was carelessly thrown out the window and the car started to drive away. Before the window had fully wound up Conan saw a set of cold eyes glaring up at the rooftop.

"Edogawa, are you ok?"

Conan blinked then shook his head slightly to clear it before turning to Hakuba who was watching him with the faint traces of a worried look. "It's nothing." He said before walking past Hakuba into the building, his mind racing with different possibilities. Hakuba frowned after him, not an angry look but one of concern, though he would never admit it.

Inside the main room there was a stand in the centre covered in a likely bullet proof glass case holding a very large Diamond, overhead hung a giant golden coloured chandelier with strings of crystals hanging off it. There was the usual large amount of red checked guards. Nakamori was giving everyone the traditional 'face check'. Nakamori gave Hakuba a tug as he walked past him and he frowned at Conan and tugged on his face too. Conan heard a 'Not KID', before Nakamori walked off frowning to another group.

"Talk about a wake up call." Conan said rubbing his sore cheek as Hakuba sighed.

"Yes well, at least the Osakan idiot isn't her he makes so much fuss over it..."

"Too bad for yah I'm righ' ere!"

Conan turned to see a frowning Heiji stood directly behind them, Hakuba was muttering something under is breath. _'Oh god...'_

Heiji seemed slightly more irritated then he usual did when around Hakuba, Nakamori's face check likely had something to do with it. Conan turned to him and tried to act politely, knowing better than to tip the Osakan's anger into a flat out rage. "You are Hattori Heiji right? We haven't met yet, Edogawa Conan." He then held out his hand to Heiji.

Heiji looked down at the hand, as if inspecting it for any tricks, then he took it and shock it slightly, "Ya right I am."

"Well nice to meet you." Conan said with a smile before looking to Hakuba. "I don't see why he annoyed you."

"You'll learn quickly."

"Was tha supposed ta mean!"

The almost inevitable fight was thankfully stopped by Nakamori who shouted out to the room. "The thieves' are coming in half an hour! Make sure you are ready by then!"

Hakuba, now fully intent on ignoring Heiji for the remainder of the night, turned to Conan, "Edogawa, do you plan to wait here or scout around?"

"I'll scout around a bit. Maybe I'll spot something."

Hakuba raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't comment as he walked off to inspect the gem's case and Heiji walked off to look at the windows for escape or entry aids. Conan walked out into the corridor, nodding to some officers until he found a short corridor without anyone in it. He stood still a moment seeing if anyone was following him then once no one walked around the corner he pulled open his jacket, "Hoseki?"

Hoseki, who had been happily sat in an inside pocket, wriggled out and flapped up to sit on Conan's shoulder with a soft coo as she gently nibbled his ear.

Conan took out his notebook and quickly jotted down a warning about the Porsche and folded it up passing it to Hoseki. "Take this to Kaito please." He told her and she cooed again before taking the note and flying up out of a window too small for a person but just big enough to let her out.

Conan watched her until she turned and was lost behind a wall and he turned to walk back to the room. The officers had moved around and now formed a ring around the box though some small groups still stood around some areas, and Hakuba watched from a distance. Hakuba looked up sharply at Conan and watched him closely as he walked over, it was clear he didn't like having Conan out of his sight for any amount of time. "You came back?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Conan asked with a small frown.

"...No reason."

Conan sighed then glanced around, "Where did Hattori walk off to?"

"It has been quiet," Hakuba said also glancing around, "idiots probably caught by KID or Phantom..."

"If he wasn't in the first place." Conan was cut off by a shout and they both looked to a small group of officers who an irate Heiji was yelling at. "Ah, never mind." Conan sweatdropped slightly before glancing at the night's target. "Do you know anything about the stone?"

Hakuba blinked, he had been closely watching Heiji, then he looked to the clear diamond sat on the purple velvet cushion. "The stone? Not much is known about it, it's moved owners so often and quickly... there are rumors of it bringing a quick downfall to those who possess it but that's likely unfounded as we don't know most of the previous owners..."

"Really?" Conan asked with a raised eyebrow. "That doesn't sound very good, but if it's true that could help us with catching KID and Phantom." He said with a trace of an excited tone in his voice and a small grin.

Hakuba turned to Conan, "Like they'd be that easy, and aren't you forgetting Knight? He may not have stolen anything himself yet but he's still guilty of aiding KID and Phantom."

"True, I'll catch him too." Conan said with a grin that reminded Hakuba of an overexcited Shinichi, "Oh man, this is great, can't wait to chase them again!"

_'He even acts like Kudou... they must be related but...'_

"Only a minute now!"

Hakuba's thoughts pulled away from Conan's relation to Shinichi and once again returned to the heist at hand. "Noticed any way that they may be coming in?"

"Several," Conan said with a nod. "Though I already pointed them out to the guards. And of course there's the vent, but it's hard to check that one."

"So they'll likely come in through them, heck they're probably already in at this point..."

Conan nodded slightly with agreement, then looked to his watch waiting for it to count down, "ten... nine... eight..."

"Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

As soon as Nakamori reached one there was a loud click sound and all the lights when out in the room and almost instantly some of the newer guards began to leave their posts to try and turn the lights back on. Conan felt something brush past his cheek before worming its way into his inner pocket with a coo and he knew that they were definitely in. He patted Hoseki's head softly then reached for the watch on his wrist and turned on the light aiming it at the case. As he suspected the case was now empty of its gem and now instead of the diamond a card sat on the velvet cushion saying "Look behind you."

"Seriously?" Conan asked looking behind him as they finally managed to get the lights on.

"What, if we didn't put that there you slow Tanteis would have never seen us!"

Everyone looked around for the owner of the voice, but Phantom wasn't in sight, nor was KID. Conan then glanced up and almost facepalmed, the pair of them were sat rather lazily on branches of the chandelier. Well, Phantom was KID was hanging upside-down by his legs holding the gem grinning, his hat and monocle still obediently staying on.

The pair of them grinned then dropped down from the chandelier to stand in an empty space and both bowed deeply. "Thank you for the little fun, we'll borrow this for a bit if you don't mind..." KID said with his usual grin.

Nakamori, instead of falling into his usual curses, grinned triumphantly, "Quick, the trap!"

Conan frowned lightly a he ran a finger over the card gun in his pocket, _'Trap?'_

Phantom sent KID a quick glance, useable unless they were stood right in front of them which no one seemed to, and then they moved back as out of the ground metal bars shot up and in less than a few seconds the pair of them were stood inside a metal cage.

Poker faces still hiding the worry they felt, Phantom walked up to the bars one hand in his pocket and he knocked the bars with a knuckle while KID just put his hands behind his head looking to Nakamori. "Oh, a metal cage?" He asked Nakamori in an unconcerned sounding voice, "You think you can trap a bird from flying in the skies where it belongs?"

Nakamori only laughed at him, "Nobody is here to save you now, moonlight thieves!"

While everyone had been fixated on the two trapped thieves Conan had been slowly moving back out of sight and was now complexly hidden in the shadows behind a pillar at the edge. He quickly changed into the Grey Knight outfit in mere seconds and smirked as he stepped out.

"Oh no?" He asked drawing attention to him. He grinned dangerously and aimed his gun at the bars shooting at each one. His gun, instead of shooting the reinforced cards KIDs and Phantoms did, shot out harder metal cards which easily cut through the bars making a large hole in the bars.

Knight then turned to Nakamori who was staring in shock and looked at him as if offended. "Hmm, I was pretty sure I'm still here." He said with a shrug, "Well, if I'm not welcome I'll just leave!" Before Nakamori even had a chance to 'Order a charge' there was a poof of smoke and Knight disappeared from view.

Phantom gave a long sigh, he had sat down while Knight was shooting the cards, and stood up dusting himself off. "Ah, I'd thought I had a chance to rest…"

KID and Phantom then stepped out and began their 'games' with the taskforce and Hakuba looked around madly for Conan who he found stood on the opposite side of the room that Knight was. Conan kneeled down and had used his shoes to kick a football at KID's head that missed it by an inch. "Nobody asked you to leave!" He shouted to him.

Phantom leaned back to avoid the ball then grinned widely at Conan. "Ah, but no one has asked us to stay have they?"

KID nodded in agreement, "Not a single 'please' in all out heists, my my you are all quite rude."

Heiji all but growled at them. "Den please stay!" He said through gritted teeth.

KID folded his arms and looked away from Heiji, acting as if he was deeply hurt. "No no, far too late now, my feelings are too hurt."

Conan rolled his eyes as Heiji let out a string of swears. "Oh, come on!" He shouted reading another football with his shoe sparking slightly. Phantom couldn't help but wonder just where he was getting these from.

KID grinned and shot a card right next to Conan's foot as a warning shot before grinning and saying, "Bye bye!"

Why he said that became clear as the card exploded releasing a large amount of thick pink gas into the room making it impossible to see in front of them. Conan found his way to a wall to try to avoid anyone running into him and found a small spot by a window where the smoke was yet to spread. Conan sighed relieved then he noticed it. In the distance, on the top of the opposite building was a man. He was wearing some sort of long black trench coat. Something long and metallic shone in his hands and the figure began to move just as the smoke reached Conan and he could no longer see out of the window.

"Where'd they go!" Heijis voice shouted through the smoke.

"The roof!" Hakuba's voice replied. "The low wind means they have to jump from the roof with their gliders to get anywhere!"

Conan quickly brought up the room's layout in his head, then ran through the smoke shoving things lightly out of his way and stumbling as he himself was also shoved away several times. He finally reached the door and ran out into the corridor then quickly sprinted to the roof access, changing outfits once he was certain he wouldn't be seen. He finally reached the bottom of the stairs to the roof and ran up them, his heart pounding,

_'This doesn't feel good...'_ He thought as he felt it again, the sharp feeling of eyes on his every movement.

He finally ran out onto the roof and quickly saw KID and Phantom, holding the diamond up to the moonlight and watching it as it remained the same clear colour. "We're having visitors!"

"Oh, Tanteis on their way?" KID asked with a grin.

Before Conan could say more the door was thrown open again and Heiji stood in it panting slightly from the speed he had ran to make it. "Hand tha gem over ya two…three!"

"That enough of an answer for you?" Knight asked moving closer to KID and Phantom and turning to look at Heiji.

" 'speak of the devil and he shall appear'." Phantom said with his confident smirk.

KID chuckled for a moment then looked to Heiji. "Ah tantei-han, enjoy your sleep last heist?"

Heijis frown darkened, "Yah trying ta be funny?"

"No, I mean it, I want to know how my new sleeping gas works."

Heiji growled and made a move forward, but Knight's eyes suddenly widened and he roughly grabbed Phantom by his neck and shoved him down as something small whizzed past. "Damn, I think they found out!"

"'They'?" Phantom asked as KID moved over to Heiji and Hakuba who had reached them and forced them down too. "Another assassin?"

"Not just another, it's him!" Knight said and his face pulled into a frown, his eyes darkening and his voice filled with hate. Phantom risked a look up and stared at the building opposite at the figure of Gin aiming his sniper at him and he quickly ducked his head down again. "Hurry up and get out of here, his shooting ability is a bit too good."

"Got it!" Phantom said looking over to Heiji and Hakuba.

"Hattori, Hakuba, get out of here and stop the others coming up!"

After receiving a nod Phantom braced himself then moved carefully towards KID Heiji and Hakuba, but Knight saw Gin move his gun ahead, he was aiming a the hole Phantom was almost at, right at his chest height.

"No!" He lunged and threw Phantom to the floor and Hoseki slipped out of his pocket, just as something hot pierced him and he let out a strangled gasp as the bullet set itself deep into his chest.

"No!" In an eerie sounding echo of Knight's voice Phantom spun and grabbed Knight dragging him behind the walls shelter before looking to KID. "Ka…KID! Set lose the dummies, but make sure they fly with the wind, we need them to look real this time! I'll get… Knight back to the base…"

"Are ya crazy?" Heiji asked with a shocked look, "He needs a docta'!"

Knight pushed Phantom's hand off his shoulder. "No," He then slowly brought himself to his feet and stared down seriously at Heiji. He looked like nothing had happened and the only indication was the small trail of blood coming out of the corner of his mouth, his cape was moved to block the chest wound so Heiji couldn't even see where exactly he was hit, "didn't you listen? Get out!"

Phantom pulled Knight down lightly as another bullet scrapped his cheek and looked to Heiji and Hakuba. "Listen, I know you don't want to, but if you don't then the taskforce will come here and they'll all be targets!"

Hakuba and Heiji looked at each other then to Knight. The cape had moved and blood was pooling around his chest in alarming speed and his skin was turning a sickly grey colour. Hakuba nodded slightly to Heiji who sighed then nodded. "Jus' promise yah visit a doctor..." He muttered before the pair of them ran back inside to head off the taskforce doubtlessly on their way.

"Well, this sucks..." Conan said, grabbing his chest with deep breaths and looking to Shinichi. "Hurry up and lets go!"

Kaito nodded as he threw down a rope and the dummies started flying off. "He'll probably only be fooled by those for a minute, so we best get going now!" He said before turning to the emergency ladder that was hidden from Gin's view by the two buildings.

Conan carefully made his way over to the stairs, Kaito going ahead and Shinichi behind him. He tried to walk steadily, but there was a sway and stumble to his walk. "Dang, that one actually hit my heart, I hoped it had missed it..."

He stumbled again and almost fell into Kaito, but Shinichi reached out and grabbed his shoulder firmly pulling him back. "Careful, don't want you breaking bones to go with it."

"That would keep me inside for at least a month..."

"How long will it take to recover from this?" Kaito asked, not turning his head but from the sound of his voice it was obvious he was extremely concerned.

"Never got shot before, so I'm not sure. I guess a week, probably less."

They finally reached the bottom and Conan stepped off and leaned on the wall taking deep, pained breaths. Shinichi looked Conan over worriedly. "…So... you look like me again don't you?" He asked awkwardly.

"Gee, what makes you think so?" Conan muttered sarcastically.

"Sorry sorry..." Shinichi said quickly. "Can you put on your normal clothes?"

Conan grimaced slightly as he moved, "Yeah, but they would probably get stained…" He then sighed and pulled out the outfit automatically setting off the smoke and once it cleared he was in normal civilian clothes complete with a set of sunglasses and a cap. Kaito put down the board that he had taken back in the room for Conan, intending to tease him lightly with it later. Conan nodded thankfully and stood on it as Hoseki landed on his shoulder, "We should move before Gin spots us..."

Kaito and Shinichi nodded, both were also back in their normal clothes and Shiro and Yuki where sat on their shoulders, "Got it, if anything goes wrong get Hoseki to fly ahead home, we'll do the same." Kaito said.

Conan nodded, then stepped on the button on the board powering up the engine making Kaito and Shinichi stare. "Later!" He shouted before it shot off leaving Kaito staring longingly after it. Shinichi glanced between the shrinking figure of Conan going down the road to Kaito. "…No, you are NOT getting the car out!"

* * *

><p>Back at the Kudou mansion, Conan slowly slowed down the board bringing it to a stop right outside the gate then he all but fell off it and leaned on the wall breathing deeply again before with a 'Urgh' he forced himself to stumble to the door and stopped at the bottom of the steps leading to the door breathing even deeper again while he waited for Shinichi and Kaito.<p>

He didn't have to wait long before Kaito came running into the gates with Shiro sat on his shoulder. "Co-chan!" He shouted running up to him.

Conan smiled weakly up at him. "…Couldn't make my legs move any further." He forced out.

Kaito placed an arm around his shoulder, than pulled the other around his and helped Conan up. "Come on then, let's get you inside, Shin-Chan won't be long behind us..."

With Kaito's help Conan managed to get inside and sighed with relief as the door shut. "We're home!" He said with a faint smirk.

Toichi walked out of the living room. "Welcome! How did it..." He then stopped and his eyes widened. Conan's wound had started bleeding again, and now his civilian clothes had a large patch of blood on them. "What happened?"

Kaito continued to pull Conan towards the living room. "A lot happened, it was a new assassin."

"It's Gin," Conan said settling into the couch, "apparently he's on the team now."

Toichi frowned then moved over to Conan and began checking the wound. "…Did the bullet come up already?"

"'Come up?'"

"The bullet is still in your body, it will start to reject it and you'll cough it out, eventually…" He paused then pulled a face, "I'll get you a bucket."

Kaito watched his dad walk away, then he stood up. "...I'll get a cloth, clean up some of the blood." He said before following him.

Conan sighed as Hoseki nuzzled the side of his face. "Nice..." He muttered, looking at his now greyish skin. "Very nice..."

"What is?" Shinichi asked walking in, looking worriedly at Conan.

"Everything," Conan said before he broke into a small coughing fit. "Ah damn..."

Toichi walked in carrying a bucket, and quickly put it into Conan's hand. "Here." He said passing it to Conan, who sighed but the sigh turned into another cough and he bent his head over the bucket. "So, any luck besides Gin shooting at you?"

Shinichi watched Conan for a moment worried then turned to Toichi. "Well we got home in one piece, which is always a good start. I snuck around the heist for a bit and none of the taskforce is harmed."

"That's good." Toichi said with a nod, sitting back looking at Conan who was now coughing nonstop. "I see it's coming out?"

Conan glanced up at him, "Urge... no-urge... kidding," He then retched and quickly moved back to the bucket as the sound of something metal hitting it sounded. "…Gross..."

"Lovely..." Kaito said with a shudder, standing in the doorway with a cloth.

"Well, better out than in!" Shinichi pointed out, though he too looked slightly paler.

Conan leaned back and let out another relived sigh, his face still hidden but the cap and sunglasses. "Did you bring a cloth?"

"Yeah," Kaito said making his way to him. "Here, hold still..."

"I'm not planning to move for a while."

Kaito couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "Probably the best plan."

Conan stayed still while Kaito began to clean up the wound, then glanced around the room, "One thing, where did Masago go? He's not lying in bed already, is he?"

"You know him," Toichi said with a shrug holding an open first aid kit. "Just sit still and be quiet or you'll bleed even more." He leaned forwards and Kaito took the cloth away to let Toichi bandage up Conan's wounds, "And you don't have to wear sunglasses whole the time..."

"Or a hat indoors." Shinichi added,

"Unless your name's 'Heiji.'"

At what Kaito said, a voice shouted out from the front door. "Someone say ma name?"

Shinichi spun around and frowned at the door, "Damn it." He muttered before shouting, "Hattori, what have I told you about just walking into my house!"

"No ta do it anymore?" Heiji shouted back though it was obvious he was just reciting and didn't really care. "I'm jus looking fer a place ta stay."

Shinichi quickly got up and walked to the door before Heiji could walk in and deadpanned him. "Well Kai's here and the other two bedrooms are taken, so you'll have to sleep in a futon on the floor!"

"Tha's fine." Heiji said with a none caring shrug at Shinichi's 'threat' "Yah mind if I go to tha kitchen?"

"Alright," Shinichi said walking away from the living room and shutting the door behind him, "but be quiet someone's asleep upstairs."

Kaito listened as Shinichi and Heiji walk away as Toichi finished up bandaging Conan, then he pulled off the cap and sunglasses. "Here, better." He said with a smile before standing up, "I'll get us some food."

"Make sure Heiji doesn't see in here if he's passing." Kaito said to him as he passed and Toichi nodded before shutting the door behind him.

"I think he gets that."

Kaito turned to Conan and got a first good look at him. His appearance had changed fully to look just like Shinichi. Hair style and his skin colour was a closer match though it was off coloured so he looked very ill.

"You sure you don't need anything else?" Kaito asked sitting down in a seat across from him.

"Not really." Conan said as he watched Hoseki coo sadly and nuzzle her head into him. "Just something to eat and a lot of sleep."

"I'm sure Tou-san or Shin-Chan will bring something, would you rather sleep here or upstairs?"

"Bed's more comfortable..." He smiled. "You don't have to feel so concerned, I'll be fine."

They sat in a bit of silence after that, Conan tracing his finger over the cap's brim before he looked up to Kaito. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Isn't it weird to see me like this? I mean, looking like Shinichi and all?"

"It... it is a bit." Kaito admitted. "I guess I'm seeing what's different to my Shinichi rather than what's the same. Your personalities and the way you act are a bit different."

"True," Conan muttered before thinking again. "I wonder what Hakuba's thinking now..."

Kaito grinned, then straightened up in his seat and said in Hakuba's voice, "What the bloody hell is going on here!"

Conan couldn't hold back a snort as he tried to stop his laugh. "I think his brain is having a breakdown, especially once I pop up unharmed, he'd go mad!" And the two of them broke into quiet laughter.

* * *

><p>Shinichi glanced over at Heiji as he walked into the kitchen. "So what you doing here anyway, heist?" He asked casually.<p>

"It's not like yah didn' see meh at tha roof ta'night." Heiji said with a small deadpan. "How's Knight doin', brought 'im to da hospital already?"

Shinichi turned to Heiji with a look of mixed confusion and worry that if Heiji didn't know for a fact was fake he'd doubt slightly. "Hospital? Was he hurt? Me and Kai have been in all night because I wasn't too well today, so we didn't get a chance to watch the hest coverage."

"Sure... I guess tha means he's fine..." Heiji muttered going to the fridge.

"Help yourself..." Shinichi muttered as Heiji went through it.

"Whose visitin' ya anyway?" Heiji asked pulling out a bottle of cola.

"My uncle and a friend of his. His son was here too but he had to head back home for something for a little bit."

Heiji's eyes narrowed as he brought the bottle up to his mouth, "Sure, if yah say so."

Shinichi deadpanned him, though behind the pokerface he was showing he was grinning to himself. "I'm guessing if you're saying 'hospital' he was hit hard, wouldn't me and kai be with him if he was badly hit?"

Heiji was about to reply, but was cut off as Toichi walked in. "I'm getting Kai and me something to eat, do you want something?" He asked walking to the fridge.

"If you're cooking." Shinichi said with a smile. "Whatever you're making... ah, this is Heiji Hattori, a detective like me from the west. Hattori this is my uncle Kousuke."

"Nice ta meet yah."

Toichi smiled at Heiji, then pulled out all the ingredients he needed and started juggling them one handed. "I'm making pasta with courgette and bacon." He said using his spare hand to pull out a pan and chopping board.

"Yeah, it's clear e's yah family, alright." Heiji muttered.

Shinichi smirked then reached over to the rack of cutting knives and picked three out which he carefully juggled, a long practiced part of his and Kaito's act that he still paid careful attention to. "Want a hand?"

Toichi smirked at Shinichi, who Heiji had taken a large step back from him. "You could cut the bacon and the courgette in pieces."

Shinichi nodded then carefully caught the knives by the handles and placed two next to the board while he used the third to cut them up. "Hei-chan, want to earn your bed for the night?"

Heiji sighed heavily, "Wha can I do?"

"You can help Shin-Chan, afterwards mix the pieces with the egg, then throw them into the pan."

Heiji quickly did as they were told, and they soon had the ingredients all ready and tipped into the pan. "Ok, done here."

Toichi nodded and added the rest in and left the pan alone.

After not to long when the smell was making both teens, absolutely starving, Toichi turned the heat pad off and smiled at them, "And that's all."

Shinichi smiled thankfully and picked up three of the plates. "I'll go take these to Masago and Kai." He said, Toichi knowing 'Masago's plate' was for Conan.

"Then I'll stay here with Hattori-Kun." He said offering another plate to Heiji.

"…Danks."

Shinichi smiled at Toichi, then turned and quickly walked to the living room and hit the door lightly with his foot. "Kai, it's me, open up!"

Kaito opened the door a bit, then once he saw no Heiji he shoved the door open and took one plate from Shinichi so he was no longer balancing them between his arms. "Brilliant, I'm starving!" He said walking in as Shinichi put another plate down in front of Conan who nodded gratefully before ravenously eating it.

"Thanks."

Shinichi stared at Conan a moment before sitting down and eating his own plate of food.

"Hungry much?" Kaito asked with a grin.

"Yeah," Conan said swallowing his mouthful then smiling as he noticed Shinichi stare again. "So, am I freaking you out already?"

"Well, it's a bit odd to say the least... like looking at a talkative mirror." Shinichi said before grinning slightly.

"Guess you felt like this when you saw me first time?"

"Pretty much," Conan said with a nod, "but seeing you as a different person helps a bit."

"Not to force a subject change, but what are we going to do about this?" Kaito said indicating Conan's appearance. "Hei-chan doesn't exactly have the best timing."

Conan sighed as he gathered another forkful of food, "I'd have to stay here for a while... We could say I'm sick or away."

Shinichi nodded, "But are you really ok having to sit here hiding all the time? I mean just for hanging about you and me could swap sometimes if you want... obviously not for school."

"We could, but Hakuba would notice, besides, have you even seen my skin? It's a bit grey."

"True... we could powder it slightly?"

Conan shook his head, "We could, but I don't think it'll hold, besides, it'll only take a day for it to disappear."

"Alright then…"

"So you'll have to sit in here all day tomorrow and your skin will start turning back?" Kaito asked.

"Well, only the grey tone will disappear, it'll take at least a week for me to look like 'Conan' again."

"Well let's just hope Hei-chan isn't planning on staying long then." Kaito said.

With a roll of the eyes that said he knew that was a slim chance, "The Hattori I know practically lives at my house ever since he came to Tokyo and mom allowed me to live in the mansion... So he'll probably be a while."

"Well, we could 'persuade' him to leave." Shinichi said with a slightly evil smirk.

"He doesn't believe us when we say our whole attics a giant dove roost." Kaito said.

"He doesn't like birds?" Conan asked confused.

"Oh, he doesn't mind them." Shinichi said. "But if they 'visit' his room he may want to leave sooner rather than later... though mind you I doubt it would really help he'd just get all angry and probably try to hit them…" From his face and they way he trailed off, Conan could tell Shinichi had changed his mind.

"We could edit a photo to make it look like he and Kazuha are making out…" Conan suggested with a smirk which made Kaito laugh loudly.

"Ahah, make a note of that for next big prank if he does anything bad Shin-Chan! I think Kaitou has a large projection screen."

"No seriously," Conan said with a grin. "I did it once and he turned red, stuttering that it wasn't like that, then he ripped the picture and ran off angry, he might do the same here."

"'You' did it before? What was the occasion?" Kaito said with a look of mock shock.

"He'd been tailing me for a week, which got quite annoying..."

Shinichi nodded in agreement, "He once tailed me after I... 'Embarrassed' him in a heist. Stopped after I dyed his clothes neon pink and took plenty of photos which Phantom handed out at the next heist." He said finishing with a chuckle.

"That sounds hilarious," Conan said between a laugh, "But in the end he found out anyway... Just like mum and dad."

"I take it that's why they let you stay in the mansion where you're from?" Kaito asked.

"No, it's because they heard I had invited myself to stay there since I had nowhere else to go. At that time mom 'adopted' me and forced me to call her Kaasan..."

"'Adopted'?" Shinichi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, if 'you' died I think she'd all but steal me from my mum." Kaito said, "So I take it Co-Chan's mum is the same?"

Conan grimaced, "First time she saw me after 'it' happened she pulled my cheek to make sure I wasn't wearing a mask and ran off crying." He shook his head, "And when she found out she hugged me for over an hour and then grounded me for a month."

Shinichi nodded slightly, "I remember her at Ochan's funeral... it's the only time I remember her really crying."

"Well, mothers are mothers."

Kaito sighed and stood up stacking Shinichi's and Conan's plates on top of his own, "I'll go take these out to the kitchen."

"And I should go to bed," Conan said with a yawn, "let's hope Hattori isn't around to see me going upstairs."

"I'll keep him in the kitchen." Kaito said with a grin before slipping out of the door.

"You need help moving," Shinichi asked also getting to his feet, "or does it not hurt so much now?"

"Of course it hurts," He said standing up with Hoseki dozily perched on his shoulder and he slowly made his way to the door, "but I'll be fine."

The two of them carefully stepped out into the corridor to hear the sounds of running water and splashing, evidently Kaito had Heiji washing up. Conan chuckled and looked to Shinichi, "You staying here or coming up with me?"

"Bed," Shinichi said with a slight yawn, "Way too tired to deal with Hattori right now…"

* * *

><p><strong>Black Phantom: Poor co-chan, shot then he has to deal with heiji in the house D8<strong>

**Juria: With their Heiji you mean. His Heiji is awesome!**

**Black Phantom: XD their heijis just a bit less accepting of 'weird things' like Akako for example**

**Juria: True... But they would love to trade him =3**

**Black Phantom: XD poor BP Heiji~**

**Juria: I'd hug him =3**

**Black Phantom: oh not again -_-...**

**Juria: Well people, don't forget to review!**

**Black Phantom: and make sure to check out 'Some Magical Accident' on my profile~**


End file.
